Ice Queen
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: Marcada por una tragedia, Misao Makimachi no es la jovial y risueña mujer que el mundo esperaba, hermosa, fría, despiadada, una amiga como pocas si la tienes de tu lado y una enemiga implacable si la tienes en contra, Misao es en el mundo de los negocios una joven prodigio, pero tanto en lo profesional como el lo personal, es bien conocida como la Reina de hielo.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna, este fanfic es uno de los ultimos que estaba escribiendo por el año "2003" y debo admitir que le tengo mucho cariño, bien espero que cuente con la aceptacion que tuvo en su momento y me dejen lindos rewiew's para animarme "GO GO MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURE OF SHINOMORI IF YO GOT HIM" jejeje yo dandome animos, ya estoy lok... bueno, dedico este fic a aquellos que con cariño me han apoyado desde que empece a escribir fafic's hasta dormida, esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño.

**A mi esposo mi primer amor... **

**A nuestros hijos que son mi vida...**

_**Capitulo 1- Nuestra protectora...**_

Como todas las mañanas a la misma hora de en aquel año, La imponente figura de aquella joven mujer, se hacia presente en el Instituto de Tokio dejando a su paso, las miradas furtivas de las chicas y chicos que la miraban con reverente temor, mas ella ni se inmutaba ante eso, muchos se habían burlado de ella por razones que ni ellos mismos podían comprender, ¿total? era tan fácil burlarse o temerle a todo aquello que no entendían, simplemente actuaban por inercia e ignoracia por otro lado muchos la respetaban a la admirable _" Reina de Hielo"_, su semblante frío y distante le había dado aquel peculiar apodo que no muchos se atrevían a decirle en la cara con sus 20 años su cabello se había acostumbrado a aquel peinado de señora, preso en un rodete apretado al final de su cuello que le daban un aire severo y elegante, el flequillo negro azulado que caían desordenadamente sobre sus ojos azul hielo enmarcado por larguisimas y oscuras pestañas adornando una piel nivea sin macula alguna que era el único vestigio juvenil, mas la impasibilidad de su rostro eliminaba toda alegría posible en aquella hermosa mujer temida y respetada. Misao Makimashi caminaba silenciosamente por el corredor, donde se podía escuchar los retazos de las clases que se impartían en las diferentes aulas por las que pasaba, así como conversaciones entre alumnos y algún que otro regaño de algún profesor a alguno de sus alumnos por haber llegado tarde.

—*_ ¡Siempre será lo mismo, niños!* _— Pensaba mientras doblaba la esquina y escuchaba la amenazante voz del profesor de Matemática 1,2 y 3 " Saito Hajime", ignorando la regañina que en ese momento se escuchaba con claridad siguió avanzando hasta los locker's de las Universitarias omitiendo las primeras dos puertas donde estaban los de primaria y secundaria, caminó sin prisas hasta su locker y se dedico a abrirlo ignorando olímpicamente a algunas de sus compañeras de clase que estaba allí charlando alegremente, y estas le dedicaron el mismo trato, prácticamente habia una ley no escrita entre ellas, "_ellas no molestaban a la reina de hielo y esta no las molestaba a ellas_" y todo el mundo en paz; una de ellas comenzó a decir algo de una fiesta, llamando así la atención de toda la clase que se encontraba allí reunida, ya que la profesora y directora del Instituto, había tenido que buscar en el aeropuerto a unos estudiantes que habían llegado de la promoción de intercambio que habían sido enviados a "Estados Unidos".

— ¡Si kyo-chan!.. Será la fiesta del año! — dijo Takani Megumi, una joven mujer alta y dicharachera muy popular entre los estudiantes, tenia una lujuriosa cabellera chocolate oscuro que caia con libertad hasta su cintura en suaves ondas, de tez clara como la crema ojos marrones almendrados y labios rojos, era una belleza, y la mas popular despuse de la misma reina de hielo a quien su inalcanzable imagen tenia a mas de uno de rodillas, aunque no lo suficiente para confesarselo a esta so pena de muerte, aunque eso en secreto cabreaba a Megumi nunca lo admitiría.

— ¡Si! Que bien!.. ya decia yo si no tendríamos fiesta!— Contesto la aludida Hagashi Kyo, otra del club de las populares, la chica era mas baja que Megumi, tenia cabello color castaño oscuro, corto sobre los hombros y de su figura era muy bonita y como Megumi traía a mas de uno tras ella.

—¡ Vamos, Tenemos que planear un viaje juntas! — dijo una de ellas entusiasmada, ganando la aprobación del grupo de jóvenes.

— ¡Si claro... y! — había empezado a decir, antes de que un estruendo ahogara el resto de sus palabras, el grupo de chicas y el resto que se encontraban allí, contuvieron el aliento ante la escena, una chica de 5° año de secundaria estaba en el suelo frente a una impasible Misao y los libros de ambas estaban esparcidos alrededor de ambas; esta le dedicaba una mirada penetrante, ninguna de ellas por mas que se esforzaran podía describir emoción alguna en la forma de mirar, pero parecía ser capaz de mirar tu misma alma, y todo aquel que había estado bajo aquel frió y penetrante escrutinio se había sentido violentado. La chica en cuestión, no parecía ser la excepción, ya que se veía claramente aterrada.

—¡UY... eso si que es mala suerte! — comento Megumi sarcástica, mientras la "_Reina de Hielo_" ayudaba a la miedosa y temblorosa chica, a levantarse del piso, mirándola sin impresión alguna, mientras que esta por su parte estaba demasiado nerviosa y pálida para articular palabra.

— Lo.. Si- siento Makimachi-dono! — dijo finalmente, mientras le entregaba los libros con manos temblorosas a Misao que solo asintió sin inmutarse.

—¡Vamos Tsubame-chan!... Te mandaron a dar un mensaje y tu…— irrumpió otra joven cortándose al notar la situación le dedico una mirada de lastima a la muchacha.

—*_¡Siempre lo mismo, Patético, todas parecen temerme!*_ —pensó mirando la expresión de las muchachas, e ignorando el deje de curiodad de Takani, tomó los libros que le faltaban de su locker, cerrándolo y caminando a la salida sin prisas, como parecía hacerlo todo.

—¡Un momento por favor! — Dijo ahogadamente la joven Tsubame mientras la aludida volvía su inexpresivo rostro hacia la chica, que la miraba azorada.

— ¿Que sucede? — Contestó secamente, mirando a la joven sin traslucir la irritación que le causaba; ella sabia que no era culpa de la joven Shekihara, solo dios sabia que la gente solia reaccionar haci con ella, y ella habia dejado de preocuparse por herir los sentimientos de nadie, por que hacía ya algun tiempo que había dejado de notarlos, en su fuero interno no habia dejado de pensar, que después de haberse reprimido a si misma, habia dejado de percibir lo que hacian las demas persona o la mayoria de ellas, ella en cambio admitia a si misma que solo se dedicaba a existir.

— ¡La... La directora ha mandado por usted! — Escupió atropelladamente Tsubame sonrrojandoce abochoranada.

— Veo... — murmuró secamente, antes de volverse y abandonar la habitación. —_¡Asi que... finalmente están aquí!_ — pensó sin poder evitar preocuparse, no sabia como convivir con extraños.

—¿Me pregunto como puede vivir una chica de 20 años con tanta frialdad, es tan callada que, bueno asusta! —comento megumi, antes de que Misao diera algunos pasos mas y se alejara de allí y escuchara por milésima vez al Profesor Saito Jaime hablar sobre el poderoso "Shinsengumi" en Japón en la era del Bakumatsu Meiji; la verdad es que mucho de sus alumnos le respetaban y otros le temían, pero entre ambos grupos "TERROR Y RESPETO" compartían el mismo punto teniendo algo en común, siempre decían que el profesor estaba loco y que demonios iban a hacer ellos con el "Shinsengumi" y el "Bakumatsu" en un examen de matemáticas, donde al final saldrían con un cero con toda seguridad.

Misao camino sin prisas por los pasillos de aquella institución, ignorado a todos y a todo, ignorada por todo y por todos, en un tiempo no muy lejano, aquel aislamiento habría sido fatal para ella, totalmente antinatural, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado por completo, para muchos ella misma era irreconocible y ella estaba demasiado aislada del mundo para percatarse o para que le importase, diez minutos después se encontró frente a una puerta de roble con una placa metálica que rezaba:

" Rectoría"

—_ *¡niños"* _— pensó, golpeando la puerta tres veces, mientras miraba una chica y a un chico mirace preocupados esperando audiencia con la Directora con semblantes tristes y ahora realmente aterrados tras su aparicion.

— ¡Adelante! —contesto la melodiosa y alegre voz de la rectora, Misao entro y cerro las puertas tras de si, dirigiendo una muy seria mirada hacia la directora que sonreía amablemente.

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo notando que no estaban solas en la habitación un par de ojos mas estaban sobre ella.

— ¡Bienvenida Makimachi-san! — dijo la atractiva mujer saliendo detrás de su escritorio, dejando ver su combinacion de falda y chaqueta azul rey y camisa de seda blanca, Tokio era una de las directoras mas jóvenes que manejaban un Instituto que abarcaba las cuatro etapas de la Educación

— ¡Usted dirá.. Tokio-sama! — Dijo secamente, lo que haría era un paso bastante difícil para ella ya quería zanjar la cuestión lo antes posible —*_¡Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi!...*_ — pensó sin poder evitar recordar lo sucedido apenas tres días atrás.—

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Flash back*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

— ¡Makimachi-dono, la he mandado a llamar, para pedirle un favor! — había dicho la mujer con un serio semblante, nada mas atravesar el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

— Usted dirá... — contesto secamente, era obvio que se trataba de algo serio.

— ¡Veras... dentro de tres días, llegan a nuestro Instituto, los estudiantes de intercambio que mandamos hace tres años a Estados Unidos, y... tenemos problemas para ubicarlos en algún lugar para que vivan... Ellos habían ganado las becas por dos motivos!... — dijo mirándola como esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, por lo que se obligo a explicar el caso.

1- ¡Son unos excelentes estudiantes… y el otro motivo bueno usted lo sabe mejor que yo, ninguno de ellos tienen familia… ya que sus familias murieron en el accidente de Avión que hubo hace un año… Fue días después de que se fueran... Es en eso que consiste lo que deseo pedirle ya que usted también fue victima de aquel fatídico accidente que la dejo sola...

— ¡Le agradecería… omitir lo que ya se, vaya al grano... — la corto secamente, aun dolia y seguirria doliendo por el resto de sus dias, no necesecitaba que so lo restregaran an la cara, ella lo hacia por cuenta propia y sin ayuda.

— ¿Podría llevarlos con usted en su casa?... por favor. — Dijo agarrándole una de las heladas manos — por favor… no tienen a nadie todo lo que tenían…

— ¡Sea!... ¡Ahora debo irme tengo muchas cosas que atender! — contesto soltándose de una sonriente Tokio. No quería pensar por que había accedido, cuando podía simplemente ponerles un apartamento y olvidarse de ellos, no quería indagar dentro de ella misma, no queria ahondar en sus motivos.

— ¡Sabia que eras de buen corazón! —Celebro la rectora claramente aliviada

— ¡Lo que usted quiera… solo, que quede entre usted y yo.! — Agrego antes de salir del despacho, con pasos firmes, incluso ante si misma era difícil admitir la tensión, que aquella decisión le causaba, aunque debía admitir que nadie la había obligado —*_¡Pude haberme negado. Pero mi maldita conciencia no me dejaría en paz, es casi imposible callar una conciencia cuando se cuenta con ella, pero a veces daría todo lo que tengo por poder ignorarla al menos una maldita vez!*_ — pensó, mientras se alejaba de la rectoría. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Fin*+del*+Flash*+Back*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

— ¡Bien!... — Dijo Tokio arrancándola de sus pensamientos, mientras le sonreía maternalmente. — ¡Ellos son los estudiantes de quienes le hable hace unos días Makimachi-san! — dijo haciendo un ademán hacia los dos jóvenes caminaban en dirección a Tokio, eran una chica y un chico, el un joven hombre alto de cabello negro, que caía en todas direcciones ocultando casi por completo sus ojos, ella tenia el cabello largo y negro en una cola alta de caballo, los ojos Azules oscuros donde se veía que era muy alegre la miraba con clara expresión de sorpresa, la chica sonrió y Misao solo asintió, ante esto el joven sonrió aun mas.

— ¿Bien?... — dijo Tokio rompiendo el hielo, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a los jóvenes y a Misao.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Makimachi-dono!... soy Kamiya Kaoru! — se presento la joven, estrechando la mano de Misao enérgicamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, tanto Tokio como Misao estaban estupefactas ante la acción de la chica, mas a la ultima no dio muestras de ello.

— Makimachi Misao... mucho gusto… Kamiya-dono. — dijo secamente, Kaoru la miro algo extrañada, mas no parecía ofendida.

— ¡Oh Por favor, Solo Kaoru!... ¿Nada de formalidades si? —contesto alegremente ahciendo un ademan con la mano restandole importancia a asunto, ante lo cual Misao solo asintió.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Makimachi-san, yo soy Shinomori Aoshi! — se presento con tranquilidad, mas omitiendo por completo la acción besarla, como había echo su compañera, para el había sido obvia la incomodidad de la joven, la miro a los ojos mostrándole a esta aquella Linda tonalidad de Verdes grisáceos, y este a la vez descubriendo aquellos ojos Azul intenso, extrañamente opacados con una sombra de seriedad y frialdad.

— ¡Makimachi Misao... mucho gusto! — dijo a su ves. — *_¿hasta cuado estaré aquí?*_ — no podía evitar pensar, en realidad no veía la hora de terminar aquello, sin embargo su educacion le impedian hacerles un desplante.

—¡Espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas! — dijo parándose junto a Misao sin dejar de sonreír alegremente abiertamente.

— *_¿Amigas... yo?... ¿desde cuando?... ¡si al fin de cuentas siempre he estado sola!*_ — pensaba, asintiendo sin alterar su expresión.

— *_!Fría como hielo!... ¿Que hay debajo de esa mascara?... ¡creo que mi regreso a Japón no será tan aburrido después de todo!*_ — pensaba viendo el contraste entre amabas mujeres.

— ¡Bien Misao-san!... ¡la he relevado del inicio de sus clases por hoy, así que, puede llevar a la Srta. Kamiya y al Sr. Shinomori a su casa, para que se vayan conociendo y acomodando! — Dijo Tokio sonriendo. —_ *¡Como sea te traeré de vuelta... se que estas allí... se que en algún lado esta la Makimachi Misao, que conocí... Y yo te traeré de vuelta...como sea!* _— pensaba tristemente sin poder evitar recordar el amado rostro de la joven mujer que de alguna manera se habia convertido su amiga.

— ¡En ese caso... hasta el lunes Tokio-sama! — dijo asintiendo y saliendo de despacho sin esperar por Kaoru y Aoshi, que la seguían un par de pasos detrás de ella. —_ *¡Bueno... supongo que no soy… tan... tan dura como quisiera aparentar! O como quiciera ser en realidad!.*_ — pensaba, caminando, firmemente por los pasillos, bajo las miradas de uno que otro alumno sorprendido de verla en compañía, iban saliendo del Instituto, cuando Tsubame entro corriendo, perseguida por Yahiko su novio y se estrello contra Misao, que dio gracias a dios silenciosamente por poseer buenos reflejos, así que la agarro de los hombros antes de que la atropellara otra vez.

— ¡Makimashi-Sama! — Soltó la chica azorada, mientras Aoshi y Kaoru se miraban sorprendidos.

— ¡Ya esta!... — contesto soltándola, recogiendo sus libros, los de ella, entregándoselos y saliendo del Instituto, seguida de unos extrañados y muy sorprendidos Aoshi Shinomori y Kaoru Kamiya, hacia el estacionamiento donde mientras caminaba abrió su bolso distraídamente y saco unas llaves, ajena a los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes que iban desde su extraño comportamiento a la posibilidad de que sus padres fueran igual de secos que ella, por otro lado decía mucho a su favor haber ayudado a la muchacha. Una vez llegaron hasta el auto un Hyundai de cuatro puertas Azul satinado, quito la alarma y abrió la maleta para que ambos metieran sus pertenencias y se sentó a esperarlos.

— ¡Aoshi!... ¿tu vas adelante he?.. — dijo rápidamente, el aludido no le había dado tiempo de negarse cuando ya Kaoru lo había metido a empujones de copiloto, pero no pudo salvarse de la mirada asesina que este le lanzo.

— *_¡ Bien.. justo lo que necesito... mas responsabilidades!.._.* — pensaba mientras los sacaba con movimiento fluido, del estacionamiento, sabia que no eran un par de niños, pero había aceptado la responsabilidad, en nombre del pasado que los tres compartían, aun no sabia con seguridad si les diría la verdad, de echo no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello, lo único que por el momento podía hacer con seguridad, era ayudarlos a seguir adelante, poniendo un techo sobre sus cabezas, de lo demás se encargarían Omasu y Okon, a ella ya no le quedaba un rastro de candor que compartir con nadie, ni siquiera consigo misma.

— ¡Aoshi-chan, tenemos que salir un poco!… ¡tanto tiempo fuera de Tokio, han cambiado mucho las cosas !… — Comento Kaoru rompiendo el hielo después de casi 10 minutos de absoluto silencio, trataba inútilmente de iniciar una conversación pero parecía que todo mundo estaba hundido en sus propias mentes.

Rin! Rin! Rin!

— Misao-chan? — resonó por todo el auto la cantarina voz de una mujer mientras, Kaoru y Aoshi miraban el auricular que estaba en el tablero del auto.

— ¿Que sucede Omasu-san? — Contesto tranquilamente, no era costumbre de ella alterarse.

— ¡Pues, queríamos saber si vendrá a almorzar hoy!...

— ¡voy para allá.! — contesto cortándola secamente.

— ¿Si? ¡ Ok!.. Nos vemos! — dijo, claramente sorprendida.

— ¡nos vemos! — respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

— ¿Era su hermana? —pregunto inútilmente tratando de entablar conversación.

— No. — contesto sin mas ni mas, ante aquello, tanto Aoshi como Kaoru omitieron los comentarios y preguntas hacia Misao, 20 minutos después, se encontraban cruzando los portales de una imponente mansión.

— ¿Que venimos a hacer aquí?... — Solto Kaotu sin poder reprimirse, mientras Misao se estacionaba frente a la puerta principal y salía del auto sin darles respuestas.

— ¡Creo que es su casa!... — Contesto Aoshi quien al parecer estaba deacuerdo con la eleccion de casa esta le iba perfecto a aquella joven fría y sin corazón.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Usted vive aquí?... — pregunto Kaoru mirandola con los ojos como platos, ante el comentario de Aoshi, mas ambos notaron que incluso antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió rápidamente develando una mujer de chaqueta y falda verde oscuro junto a otra de un uniforme igual pero negro

— ¡Nuestros huéspedes…—anuncio a las dos mujeres.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Un placer conocerlos! Sr, Srta, yo soy Omasu Tokishio para servirles! — se presentó claradamente emocionada la mujer de uniforme verde.

— ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Okon Tokishio! A sus ordenes! — Agrego la otra haciendo una reverencia igualmente emocionada al parecer por la precencia de ambos.

— ¡Un placer Kaoru Kamiya... por favor solo Kaoru! —contesto abrumada por el trato deferencial.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Aoshi Shinomori!.. — dijo sonriendo, ante la cara de Kaoru, al notar que dos hombres vestidos en uniformes de chofer habían bajado sus equipajes y que los llevaban de seguro a alguna de las habitaciones.

— ¡Bueno, adelante Bienvenidos a su casa! — dijo sonriendo alegremente junto a Okon.

— ¿Donde esta Makimachi-san?.. — pregunto notando la ausencia, de la joven mujer.

— ¡Ella esta en el despacho, atendiendo otros asuntos... después de que se instalen, quiere verlos en el despacho! — Agrego Okon mas formalmente — Omasu-chan , lleve a Kaoru-san a su habitación... yo llevare a Sr. Shinomori a la suya — agrego triunfante, mirando a Omasu que parecía algo desilusionada, las dos estaban locas de interrogar a los nuevos huéspedes de la mansión.

— ¡Si!... por aquí Kaoru-san! —dijo la mujer guiándola por las mismas escaleras por las que subían Aoshi y Okon.

— ¡Omasu-san, Le agradecería que por favor solo me llamara Aoshi! — dijo minutos después de haber subido a la primera planta de la mansión, que para el parecía mas un edificio.

— ¡Bien, Si así lo prefiere Aoshi-san!... — contesto sonriente, para ellas era lo mejor que podía haber pasado en cuanto se habían enterado por Tokio del regreso de los jóvenes habían echo sutiles comentarios cuando Misao estaba cerca para prepar el terreno, y aquí estaba el resultado— ¡Vera Aoshi-san!.. En la Mansión tenemos reglas que deben cumplirse!

— ¡Lo imagine, así que por favor ¿podría explicármelas?... no deseo tener problemas! —* _!Nada es perfecto!¿No?*_ penso decidido a acatar las reglas hasta tener los madios para independisarce.

— ¡Verá... esta casa tiene tres pisos como lo puede ver a simple vista, pero también tiene uno subterráneo, es allí donde se guardan los autos de la familia! — dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta después de haber caminado varios minutos en busca de la habitación dispuesta para el.

— ¿No es una casa muy grande? — dijo mirando a su alrededor

— La verdad si!... demo...ya nadie lo nota! — Dijo sonriéndole — ¡Verá, Kaoru-san y usted, puede tener acceso a toda la casa, menos a dos partes, el despacho y el ultimo piso de la casa — agrego mirándolo con seriedad, dejándole en claro que estaba hablando muy en serio.

— ¿Y que hay en el ultimo piso? — pregunto, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Las habitaciones de Misao-san!... — contesto sencillamente.

— ¡Entiendo!... — dijo mirando la puerta que tenia en frente _*Excluida incluso en su propia casa, me pregunto...*_ penso sin sorprenderse de aquella medida, quedaba perfecto con ella.

— ¡Ah!.. Si!.. Su habitación!.. Lo siento! — soltó abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación donde ya estaban dispuestas las maletas del muchacho que una doméstica estaba deshaciendo y ordenando cada prenda en un lugar.

— ¿Usted esta segura que esta será mi habitación? — Dijo sorprendido, la habitación era sencillamente _enorme_ estaba pintada de beige, en el medio una cama enorme de hierro forjado y cortineras, la cama estaba vestida de blanco y las cortinas de seda caían sobre esta dándole un toque muy elegante, frente a esta estaba un enorme televisor pantalla plana con DVD, VHS y todo tipo de accesorios musicales, en fin, la habitación estaba completamente equipada, por un momento Aoshi pareció esperar encontrarse con la cocina en algún rincón, tenia un balcón con una mesa y sillas que mas podía pedir? _*Esto tiene que ser una error*_ pensaba, si bien la opulencia del lugar era obvia, no esperaba tanta abundacia para con el, un completo extraño.

— ¿Sucede algo, hay algo que no sea de su agrado Aoshi-san? —pregunto preocupada, notando la mirada de total confusión de Aoshi, sin lograr entender.

— ¿Qué.. que?.. — contesto mirando de un lado al otro, como si el simple echo de encontrarle algún defecto a aquel lugar fuera una completa locura.

— ¡Si hay algo que no le agrade, podemos cambiarlo de habitación! — agrego preocupada ante la mirada perpleja de Aoshi.

— ¡No!... no es nada!... solo!... ¿esta segura que estamos en la habitación correcta? — dijo ganandoce una mirada de alivio, mientras esta lo conducía a una mini sala que estaba dentro de la amplia habitación donde pudo notar dos puertas, una supuso que era el baño, esta abrió una de las puertas y se encontró dentro de un estudio donde había desde computadora hasta fax todo de ultima generacion, allí confirmo que no estaba en el lugar correcto y que todo debía ser una prueba que hacen los ricos para ver que tipo de personas están metiendo en su casa.

— ¡Si... Misao-san ordeno, que se les de el mejor trato posible! — contesto esta sentándose en uno de los muebles en la pequeña salita, mientras este la imitaba mirandola boquiabierta.

— ¿E... Ella ordeno todo esto? — dijo inmediatamente. — ¿Y sus padres no se molestaran, no nos echaran de aquí? — dijo temiendo la respuesta, aunque para el era obvio que era una niña engreída que le daban todo lo que pedía.

— ¿Perdón? — soltó la mujer claramente confundida.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

— ¡Adelante! - Dijo e inmediatamente entro una muy sonriente Kaoru, y comenzó a contarle a Aoshi todo lo que tenia su habitación, sin importar que el tenían lo mismo, la emoción hablaba por ella.

— ¿Son muy simpáticos verdad? — dijo Omasu sentándose junto a su hermana mirando a los dos muchachos hablar entre ellos.

— ¡Si... pero.. Aun no saben la verdad de los señores de la casa! — Contesto Okon preocupada contagiando a su hermana con el sentimiento.

— ¡Todo esto... creo que es un error! — dijo Aoshi preocupado mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar a Kaoru cuyo animo estaba marchitandoce ante las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Qué, que quieres decir? — Solto esta enseriadoce de golpe.

— ¡Todo esto lo ordeno ella!... Makimachi-san!.. ¡De seguro sus padres nos echaran a patadas de aquí, en cuanto se enteren! — contestó ante la chica que bajo la mirada con tristeza.

— ¡Y eso que Omasu-san me había prometido enseñarme a cocinar! — Se quejo Kaoru tristemente.

— ¡Con permiso! — interrumpido una sonriente chica de cabellos castaños en una cola de caballo y uniforme de domestica.

— ¡Makimachi-sama desea verles! — anuncio a todos sacandolos de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Gracias, Koniya-san! — dijo Omasu mientras la aludida los miraba con curiosidad.

— ¡Los espera en el despacho! — agrego dedicándoles la ultima sonrisa antes de salir por donde vino, Aoshi y Kaoru se dedicaron una mirada de total horror entre ellos.

— ¡No se preocupen, ya verán que no se irán de aquí! — dijo Okon dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y guiándolos hasta una puertas de roble tocando tres veces.

— ¡Adelante! — contesto la seca voz desde su interior.

— ¡Pasen! — dijo empujándolos dentro del despacho, este era muy amplio, las paredes cubiertas por una biblioteca de roble barnizada en tonalidades oscuras, exeptuando una ventana enorme que estaba detrás de Misao dando el aspecto de un cuadro muy peculiar sobretodo en sus bordes donde se había puesto una especie de marco de piedra, Misao estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio, entre carpetas y frente a una computadora portátil redactando muy rápidamente.

— ¡Hola! —dijo kaoru alegremente junto a Aoshi que estudiaba la habitación donde se encontraba, en especial a la mujer que quitaba la mirada de su trascripción para mirar a los recién llegados y luego volver a ella.

— ¿Desea algo Misao-chan? — pregunto caminado hacia ella y susurrándole algunas cosas rápidamente, para luego incorporarse esperando respuesta.

— ¡Un te frío para mi, por favor! — contesto, cerrando la computadora frente a ella y mirando de Kaoru a Aoshi, esperando por sus peticiones, mas estos estaban tan preocupados por su futuro paradero que no entendían lo que ella quería decir; no fue hasta que Okon les hizo seña, que entendieron y terminaron pidiendo lo mismo que ella.

— ¡Permiso... Acaba de llegar esto para usted Makimachi-san! — dijo un hombre poniendo un gran ramo de rosas blancas sobre el escritorio y marchándose inmediatamente.

— Tomen asiento... por favor...— dijo suavemente, mas la gelides no dejaba de estar allí, entre sus notas, Aoshi y Kaoru notaron como Misao había quedado mirando las rosas por unos segundos, la vieron meter las manos entre los tallos y extraer una tarjeta del ramo, leyó el contenido y miro sin rastros de emoción a las rosas — *¿_no vas a dejarme en paz tan fácilmente verdad?...Tu, maldito!...*_ — Pensó poniendo en su lugar la tarjeta.

— ¡Oh, Misao-chan.. Lo siento..., el chico es nuevo! — decia Okon nerviosa no refiriéndose a la tardanza, caminado apresuradamente con una bandeja con los tres vasos de te frió, la jarra y un plato con algunas cosas para picar.

— Tíralas. — dijo sin mostrar la rabia y dolor que llevaba por dentro — *_¿Hasta cuando me atormentas?, ¿Que mas quieres de mi si me lo quitaste todo?*_ — pensaba Misao Con rabia, mientras Okon sacaba las rosas de la vista de todos cerrando la puerta tras si. —¿Alguna pregunta? — continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, saliendo detrás del escritorio y sentándose frente a ellos, esperando por respuesta que no llegó aunque las preguntas mas obvias eran sobre cosas que no quería contestar. — lo tomare como una negativa... Bien,... No me gusta darle muchos rodeos a las cosas, así que iré al grano... — dijo fríamente mirando de Kaoru a Aoshi— En esta casa.. Solo habita la última miembro de la familia Makimachi, así que no deben preocuparse por nada — agrego dejándolos estupefactos.

— ¡Esta queriendo decir.. Que usted vive sola en esta casa?.. — dijo Kaoru dejando traslucir algo de la tristeza que eso le causaba, mientras Misao asentía, sin ofenderse por su lastima.

— ¡Imagino que ya saben las reglas que mantiene esta casa!... ¿o no? — contesto firmemente mirado a ambos de tal manera que ellos podrian haber jurado que podia leer sus almas.

— ¡Si!... ya nos explicaron! —Contesto la chica dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, Misao la miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro, dejando un poco fuera de lugar a Kaoru y a Aoshi.

— ¡Bien... se les proporcionara de transporte, si desean chofer Shiro-san y Kuro-san están a sus disposiciones, si no lo desean, pueden tomar alguno de los autos... — dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la ventana, mirando los terrenos frontales de su casa, donde una domestica caminaba apresuradamente con el ramo de rosas blancas directo al container.

— ¿No esta siendo muy flexible con nosotros? - pregunto Aoshi sin poder contenerlo.

— ¿Que quiere decir? — Contesto Misao ausentemente.

— ¡Na.. Nada! — contesto dejando el tema antes de empeorar todo, tomando el vaso de te y dando un trago largo tratando de atascarse con algún cubo de hielo

— ¡Gracias por todo Makimachi-san!.. — dijo Kaoru llamando la atención de Misao.

— ¡No hay nada que agradecer Kaoru-san! — Contesto esta volviendoce— ¡solo deseo pedirles una cosa! — dijo mirándolos severamente.

— ¡Usted dirá Makimachi-san! - dijo Aoshi a su vez, dispuesto a cumplir dentro de lo razonable con la peticion de la mujer.

— ¡No hablen a nadie nada sobre mi... y esta casa! — les advirtió con un deje distraído.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Dijo kaoru mirándola confundida.

— Les seré sincera, en la Universidad, por no decir en todo el complejo, se podría decir que... Me temen y me respetan, así que al asociarlos conmigo podrían excluirlos de algunas cosas... — agrego tomando su vaso de te y tomado un pequeño trago mientras Kaoru servia su segundo vaso.

Rin! Rin! Rin!

—¿Alo?… habla Makimachi Misao... — dijo la chica mirando el aparto

—¡Misao-dono!, ¿Como esta? — dijo una alegre voz de hombre desde el aparato.

— ¡Buenos días Himura... estoy bien gracias! — contesto secamente.

— ¡llamo para pedirte, que te des una vuelta por Kyoto!, ya es hora de que nos sentemos a revisar las ganancias de estos últimos 5 meses!... y tenemos que poner otras nuevas sucursales! — dijo la voz del hombre en el teléfono.

— Es verdad, por ahora estoy muy ocupada en Tokio, sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades... — dijo esta sin alterarse con un deje de algo que se parecía a cariño.

— ¿Que te parece si dejemos que lleguen los 6 meses para reunirnos? — Dijo este a su vez mostrando entre sus notas el evidente cariño que sentia por su interlocutora.

— Perfecto. — contesto Misao alterace.

— ¡Bien!... quedamos así Misao-dono!.. Espero verla dentro de un mes, saludos a Okon y a Omasu-san! — dijo el hombre alegremente.

— Recuerdos a su padre Himura... — Contesto, cortando la comunicación.

— ¡El Almuerzo esta listo! — Anuncio Okon interrumpiendo alegremente.

— ¡Bien, vayan a comer... — ordeno Misao a Kaoru y a Aoshi — Himura les manda recuerdos.. — agrego mirando a una molesta Okon que caminaba hacia ella.

— ¿De veras?... espero que Kenshin-san Venga pronto! — Dijo deteniéndose frente a ella — ¡Y en cuanto a usted mi joven señora!.. No comerá sola en este despacho sombrío! — Dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas mirandola con una clara intecion.

— ¡Pero!... - Dijo Misao secamente, tratndo de safarce de los planes de la mujer.

— ¡Pero nada, es muy descortés de su parte dejar a sus huéspedes comiendo solos! — dijo tomando la bandeja y empujando suavemente a Misao, que asintió pesadamente y los acompaño el comedor donde todo estaba dispuesto, encabezando la mesa, estaba Misao a su derecha Aoshi y a su Izquierda Kaoru.

— *!_ Me temo que mis costumbres tendrán que cambiar un poco... ya no estoy sola!*_ — pensó sorprendida por el echo de saber que realmente no estaba sola mirando a los nuevos huéspedes, mientras Omasu, Okon y toda la servidumbre miraban la escena alegre por la dueña de la casa.

— *_!Esta casa es tan grande!... y tan triste!*_ — pensó Aoshi mientras caminaba por el salón de baile completamente desierto, mirando por uno de los balcones del salón las pequeñas luces que venían de la ciudad, aquella noche, su primera noche en Tokio después de un tres años de ausencia de su país natal como Kaoru, Aoshi había sentido melancolía al regresar a su tierra, también tristeza al recordarse mutuamente, que nadie esperaba por ellos en su país.

— ¡Con que aquí estas Ao-chan! — dijo la chica vistiendo una pijama estamapda de conejitos y bata de dormir blanca entrando a el salón de baile, llamada por el sonido de los pasos amortiguados de Aoshi que hacían eco en la enorme sala de baile amplificando el sonido.

— ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? –pregunto este volviéndose a mirar a la que habia sido su amiga durante años.

— ¡La verdad no podía dormir, hoy es nuestra primera noche en Tokio! — Dijo con dulzura— ¡A nuestros padres le hubiese encantado vernos ahora! — soltó finalmente, mientras sus ojos se aguaban mirando la misma escena que Aoshi había estado contemplando minutos atrás.

— ¡Si, a ellos les hubiese encantado también, que estuviéramos contentos Kao-chan!... ¡no llores! — dijo abrazando a la chica.

— ¡Tienes razón!— dijo abrazándolo — ¡Pero... no puedo evitar llorar! - Agrego partiendo a llorar abrazada de Aoshi.

— ¡Vamos, debes alegrarte! — dijo este fingiendo bien estar aun cuando el nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo.

— ¡si!... como si no te conociera lo suficiente, como para no saber que estas apunto de soltar el llanto también! —dijo Kaoru mirando a su amigo desde su apretado abrazo.

— ¡Si, y no voy a hacerlo! — Cocedio este dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¡jejeje! Creo que ya no estamos tan pequeños para esas cosas Ao-chan!— dijo Kaoru sonrojada de verguenza.

— ¡Tienes razón, Kao-chan! — estuvo de acuerdo Aoshi soltándola, y notando por primera vez aquella figura que los había estado observando todo el tiempo — ¿Makimachi-san? — dijo tensándose, por alguna razón le resultaba incomoda la situación.

— ¡Makimachi-san! — Soltó Kaoru aun mas avergonzada, volviendoce a mirar el punto donde su amigo tenia fija la mirada.

— Lo siento, no quise interrumpir... — dijo saliendo de la penumbra, con una humeante taza enorme en las manos— No me di cuanta de que estaba acompañada. Generalmente nadie viene aquí. — agrego saliendo de el salón de bailes dejando a Aoshi y a Kaoru mudos.

**...**

— ¡Espero que Kaoru-san y Aoshi-san no les estén dando problemas! — dijo Tokyo alegremente mientras caminaba junto a Misao en la Universidad.

— No, A Omasu y a Okon les caen bien. — dijo Misao sin alterace en lo mas minimo.

— ¡Makimachi-san!... — Saludo el hombre mirandolas con aquellos exentricos ojos dorados haciendo detener a las dos mujeres.

— Saito-san — Saludo la aludida mirando al hombre acercándose con una carpeta a ellas, si bien Saito era uno de sus profesores ella jamas se habia dolblegado a darle el honorifico que le correspondia, por lo que tenian una silenciosa guerra de voluntades donde ambos estaban a la par, para desdicha de el lobo, como ella solia visualizarlo.

— ¡Tokio me hablo de lo que ha hecho... espero que esos dos no le den problemas!- Dijo este sonando de alguna forma amenazador, deteniéndose junto a su esposa.

— No lo creo... con permiso tengo algo de prisa — Contesto esta alejándose de ambos

— ¡No le veo ningún cambio a la chica Comadreja! — dijo a su esposa, quien le dio con la carpeta que tenia en las manos en la cabeza muy fuerte, mirandolo resentida, le habia dicho que no le comentara nada y el habia incumplido.

— ¡No le llames así, alguien podría escucharte! — soltó Tokyo mirando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Que de malo podría pasar? ya la llaman "reina de hielo", que mas puede pedir? -Dijo sarcásticamente mirando a todos lados dando gracias a dios silenciosamente por no ver a ningún _niñato estupido_ husmeando.

— ¡Makimachi-san! —Saludo Kaoru a Misao al verla entrar a los baños de las universitarias, inmediatamente, Megumi y su grupo se callaron mirando con curiosidad la escena, Kaoru se había levantado abruptamente ante la aparición de Misao y había ido a saludarla alegremente.

— Kamiya-san... — le correspondio inaudiblemente, ahora con seguridad el resto de las chicas la desdeñaría.

— ¡Makimachi-san!.. Solo Kaoru por favor!.. — Pidio la joven sonriente quitándole los libros que Misao tenia en las manos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, Makimachi tiene una _"amiga"_! — dijo Megumi burlonamente, mirando a Kaoru con claro desden.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Takani-san? — dijo Kaoru bastante molesta dedicandole a su vez una mirada afilada.

— ¡No, solo me sorprende que _la Reina de Hielo_ tenga una amiga Kaoru-san! — dijo esta sonriéndole con petulancia.

— Ni tu ni nadie... Me conoce lo suficiente para saber eso Megumi — le dijo Misao mirándola directamente a los ojos, callando de inmediato la respuesta que Megumi tenia a flor de labios.

— ¡Tienes razón Misao! — contesto esta sorprendida y con un leve indicio de emocion una vez recupero el habla — ¿Pero como puedes conocer a una persona que no trata a nadie?... — pregunto finalmente.

— ¡Estas estudiando medicina según se!, ¿no? —Dijo Misao secamente mirándola a los ojos con decisión, no era una pregunta de echo era una afirmacion clara de que a pesar de la creencia de todo ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedia en su entorno.

— ¡Si!.. ¿Que tiene que ver eso? — contesto Megumi sin entender, miradola desconcertada.

— Analizar a una persona a fondo no te hará conocer nada mas allá de su estado físico y hasta cierto punto su estado mental... así que no trates de hacer eso conmigo…— contesto Misao secamente.

— ¿Vamos? — dijo Kaoru tomando a Misao de un brazo alejándola de unas sorprendidas estudiantes.

— ¡No debiste hacer eso... ahora ellas te evadirán! — dijo Misao regañándola duramente, dedicandole a su vez una fria mirada para puntulizar lo obvio.

— ¡No me importa, todas son unas hipócritas superficiales! — Contesto Kaoru molesta sentándose en el comedor con Misao bajo las miradas de todos, sorprendidos de ver "alli" a la famosa Reina de hielo.

— ¿De veras? — murmuro Misao sin poder entender en realidad la posición de Kaoru, Megumi Takani había sido la primera en ofrecerle su amistad después de todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo fue ella misma la que paulatinamente se había ido alejando de Misao por no poder llegar hasta ella; ella no podía entender, como era que a Kaoru no le importaba el rechazo, todo por ella.

— ¡Si, a demás como te dije antes quiero ser tu amiga! — dijo mirando a Misao.- Ehem... !Le quería aclarar... lo que vio hace unas semanas entre Aoshi y yo! — Agrego buscando con la mirada hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba detrás de Misao.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo Aoshi sentándose junto a Kaoru, mirando a su vez a Misao.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Kaoru a su vez.

— ¡No hace falta, Kaoru-san esa es su vida. No la mía! — dijo Misao secamente.

— ¡Por favor, Déjeme explicarme! — rogó la aludida mirandola suplicante.

— No. de ninguna manera... — Contesto Misao tajantemente.

— ¿Cómo, de que hablan? — Pregunto Aoshi sin entender.

—¡Es que trato de explicar lo que Makimachi-san vio hace unas semanas en el salón de baile, y ella se niega a escuchar explicaciones— contesto Kaoru poniéndose roja como tomate— ¡Aoshi y yo no somos novios, el nunca me vio como una chica y yo tampoco lo vi, bueno como a un chico la verdad es que somos como hermanos! — escupio toso atropelladamente con una risa nerviosa, sonrojándose intensamente junto a Aoshi que asentía igual o mas sonrojado que Kaoru.

— Ese no es mi problema — contesto Misao sintiendoce de golpe como una anciana gruñona a la que tienen que explicarle cada paso de la vida de los mas jóvenes de la actualidad.

— ¿Otra cosa... puedo llamarle Misao-san? — pregunto Kaoru apenada.

— ¡Si es mas cómodo para ustedes, pueden llamarme así! — soltó anotando en su agenda electrónica, un recordatorio. *_¿Buscarme una vida por ejemplo?_* pensaba burlandoce de si misma.

— ¡Makimachi-san! — dijo un hombre joven moreno con los cabellos marrones oscuros apuntado a todas direcciones desafiando incluso a la ley de gavedad mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— Dime, Sagara... ¿que desea? — dijo Misao con gelides mientras el hombre pedía permiso para sentarse junto a ella.

— ¡Antes que nada que me presente a esta belleza!- dijo arrastrando las palabras mirando a Kaoru.

— Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya y el es Aoshi Shinomori! — dijo Kaoru dándole la mano, para luego Aoshi estrechar las manos con el, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada muy masculina con una clara advertencia.

— Cuidado Sagara... cuidado con lo que haces, los dos sabemos que no me quieres de enemiga — advirtió Misao fría y secamente.

— ¡Che, Mujer tranquila!... ¡solo quería conocerlos e invitarlos a todos a una fiesta que daré en mi casa este fin de semana! — dijo Sanosuke alegremente entregándoles unos volantes.

— ¡Kawaii! — Dijo Kaoru, alegremente entusiasmada con la idea.

— ¡Veremos si podemos ir!... — Dijo Aoshi rápidamente notando la sombría mirada de Misao.

— ¡Ya sabes mi respuesta!... - dijo esta únicamente, devolviéndole el volante sin siquiera leerlo.

— ¡Vamos Makimachi... ya es hora de olvidar el pasado! — soltó Sano alegremente, tratando de simular lo mal que le había sentado su negativa.

— Ese. es mi problema Sagara... no interfieras — Contesto la aludida cortantemente dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado. Misao lo vio alejarse arrastrando los pies, aun podía recordar como el le había pedido ser novios la primera vez que la vio y esta había pasado de el olímpicamente, desde entonces el se había impuesto la tarea de que ella se comportara como una chica normal, también vio como Megumi lo había recibido cariñosamente, mirando a los lados no queriendo que nadie notara aquellas demostraciones de afecto entre ellos.

— ¡Si no desea ir nosotros tampoco iremos! — dijo Kaoru mirando a Aoshi que asentía conforme con la decision de su amiga.

— ¡El echo de que yo no vaya, no les priva a ustedes ir! — dijo Misao levantándose y alejándose de ellos sin esperar respuesta, así que Aoshi y Kaoru pudieron notar como las miradas del comedor estaban sobre ellos y sobre Misao, cuando ella quedo fuera de vista, el lugar se volvio mas ruidoso, alegre y activo.

— ¡Es una chica extraña una solitaria! — dijo Kaoru mirando a Aoshi, desconcertada.

— ¡Si! — Murmuro el secamente, aunque algo le decía que era el tipo de persona que solía esconder sus sentimientos de todos, se había abalanzado como una fiera que protege a sus cachorros sobre Sagara, para proteger a Kaoru a el no le había pasado por alto, y a Sagara tampoco.

—Bien... ya estoy aquí, espero que sea importante — dijo Misao para si estacionándose detrás del auto gris que estaba en frente de su casa y saliendo de este con sus cosas en mano.

— ¡Bienvenida a casa! — dijo Omasu alegremente quitándole sus cosas de las manos.

— Tadaima... ¿El despacho?... — Pregunto mientras la mujer que asentía— Bien... que nos sirvan algo de tomar— agrego dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el despacho.

— ¡Misao-chan! — dijo el viejo ante a la llegada de Misao.

— Okina... sabes que _odio_ que me llames así… — soltó esquivando el efusivo abrazo y sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Ya se que no eres una niña!.. ¡Lo se!... — dijo sentándose frente a ella mirando con orguyo a la mujer frente a el.

— Hasta que lo notas... — murmuro Misao para si—bien... ¿Que deseas, donde es el incendio? — agrego apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Se trata de esos chicos que has metido aquí! — Dijo lacónicamente, mirándola fijamente esperando alguna reacción de su parte, mas esta no parecía aparecer.

— ¿Para discutir _eso_ me sacas de mis clases? — dijo esta secamente mirándolo con severidad.

—¡Pues... siento decirte que si! — dijo a su vez, mientras Okon aparecía con unas tasas de café.

— ¿Algo mas Misao-san? — pregunto esta servicial, mirando a la mujer con aire maternal.

— Quédate — ordenó, Okina y Okon comprendieron que verían algo para recordar— Omasu, entra y acompáñanos— agrego, la puerta se abrió y develo a una muy apenada Omasu.— Prosigue Okina... - Dijo tomado la traza de café que Okon le daba.

— ¡Bien, iré al grano!, ¿quienes son esos muchachos?, ¿y por que los tienes en esta casa, a cuenta de que ocupan las habitaciones de tu casa Misao, ¿quienes son, y de donde han salido? — solto Okina casi ahogandoce con las palabras que habia tenido entre pecho y espalda cuando se entero de la presencia de extraños cerca de Misao.

— ¡Si me permite opinar! —Dijo Omasu mirando a Misao que asintió— ¡Kaoru y Aoshi-san.. Son unos jóvenes formidables! —

— ¡Okina... como veras, ya no soy una niña exactamente... si mal no recuerdo, tengo tres años manejando a la perfección los negocios de mis padres y han sido los mejores años que han visto los negocios... y me creo capaz de tomar _mis propias decisiones_... ellos están aquí por que _así lo decidí_... Y me temo que no habrá nada en el mundo, que me haga declinar de _mi decisión_, ya que he dado _mi palabra_ de darles abrigo... y como lo has dicho... es _mi casa_, así que no hay nada que discutir! — Contesto Misao fríamente levantándose y mirando por la ventana, viendo a los aludidos bajarse del auto y darle las gracias a Shiro.

—¡Bien!.. Es tu decisión, no la mía!... — soltó Okina mirando a Omasu y a Okon, que parecían preocupadas por verla tan alterada, solo la habían visto así una vez, y hacia tres año de eso.

— ¡Permiso, Makimachi-sama, Kamiya y Shinomori-san piden permiso para hablar con usted! — dijo una chica en la puerta.

— Hágalos pasar. — dijo Misao sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, inmediatamente se hicieron presentes en el despacho.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Dijo Kaoru sonriendo, mientras Miraba a Misao y al anciano entre ellos,

—¡Buenas tardes! — saludo Aoshi, notando la tensión en el aire

— Bien Okina... estos son Kamiya Kaoru y Shinomori Aoshi — dijo inmediatamente notando las inquisitivas miradas de el viejo hacia los recién llegados.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Okinawa Genzai! — dijo presentándose ante los recién llegados, pensando en lo pequeño que a veces era el mundo. 

— ¡Un placer! — Contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Necesitaban algo? — Pregunto Misao volviéndose a mirarlos.

— ¡Makimachi-san, en realidad solo queríamos ver en que podíamos ayudarle! — dijo Aoshi seriamente.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo, desconcertada mirándolo a los ojos, hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie ofrecía ayudarla en nada.

— ¡Es que... no sabemos que hacer mientras estamos en casa! — Repuso Kaoru esta apresuradamente.

— ¡Veo! — susurro ella comprendiendo, era obvio que estaban aburridos.

—¡Me retiro, deberías considerar el matrimonio en tu vida Misao-san! — Dijo el viejo afiladamente callando a todo mundo de golpe.

— ¡Oh por dios! — soltaron Omasu y Okon espantadas mientras que Aoshi y Kaoru se sentían fuera de lugar sin poder pasar por alto la tencion que había en la habitación.

— Muy gracioso Okina... siento recordarte que ese no es mi fuerte yo no tengo sentido del humor — contesto Misao fríamente poniendo la taza de café vacía sobre el escritorio con tal fuerza, que a nadie le habría extrañado si la hubiese partido, su gélida ira golpeaba a todos por igual, implacable en su gelido silencio como jamás lo seria icluso si hubiera gritado a todo pulmon lanzando maldiciones y cosas por toda la habitación, su calma era engañosa pero allí ambos pudieron ver, que aquella menuda mujer era un volcán engañosamente inactivo, capaz de arrasar con todo si alguien daba un paso en falso, nadie habría podido decir en ese momento que era un enemigo debil fácil de derrocar, al contrario allí detrás de su escritorio ergida en toda su estatura, con la mirada vacía era lo suficientemente peligrosa, como para que un hombre mayor con toda una vida de experiencia saliera como alma que lleva el diablo, huyendo tal vez por su propia vida..

— ¡Lo se!— Contesto Okina ansioso por salir de la habitación, incapaz de soportar mas la ira de aquella joven, alguna vez risueña y desinhibida.

— Omasu. Que Hannya se encargue de averiguar que diablos planea Okina no soy ninguna estúpida, algo se trae, no quiero que me agarre de sorpresa — Dijo Misao, suavemente mirando al viejo montar en su limosina y salir de los terrenos de la mansión Makimachi.

— ¡Lo haré en seguida, les serviré el almuerzo! — anuncio Omasu mientras ambas salían casi a las carreras del despacho con cara de espanto, dejándolos solos con Misao.

— ¡Tomen asiento, por favor! — Dijo muejer rompiendo su silencio y eclipsando su rabia, mirando a Aoshi y a Kaoru, la oltima obviamentenerviosa por lo que acabab de ocurrir — ¿Que experiencia laboral tienen? —pregunto sentándose tras su escritorio y abriendo frente a ella su computadora portátil ojeando a la vez una carpeta que saco de uno de sus cajones.

— ¡Pues... Yo trabaje para una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida USA!.. Durante los tres años que pase hallá, tengo las referencias si las desea puedo dárselas!- Fe Kaoru la primera en responder siempree sonriente.

— ¿En que área trabajaste? — dijo mirando a Kaoru atentamente.

— ¡Bueno, primero trabaje de bedel!, ¡luego ascendí a cajera Y luego fui supervisora de los alimentos y termine de encargada del punto donde trabajaba! — enumero la aludida con evidente orgullo.

— Veo... — Dijo inaudiblemente — ¿Y usted? —dijo mirando a Aoshi.

— ¡Yo trabaje con Kaoru, yo fui su supervisor y luego fui su compañero cuando quedo de encargada, yo seguí supervisándola después de sus ascensos ! — dijo Aoshi sin entrar en tantos detalles.

— Bien... — dijo pensativa, ellos tenían la experiencia necesaria para darles alguna responsabilidad.

— ¿Cree que podemos ayudarle en algo? — Pregunto Kaoru rápidamente, anciosa de saber su veredicto.

— Tengo que revisar un par de cosas mas, hay un proyecto que les iría muy bien a ambos — Contesto Misao finalemnte tras un momento de deliveracion interna, dejando a los aludidos con algo de esperanzas, después de la pequeña charla, Okon saco a todos del despacho obligándolos a comer. Aoshi la miraba con intensidad realmente intrigado por aquella mujer decidido a entenderla, ella era como un rompecabezas con muchas piezas diminutas que no hallaba bien donde encajarlas, era un enigma que estaba decidido a resolver, con la llegada de aquel anciano el habia vislumbrado una vida llena de secretos celosamente guardados por ella _su protectora_ y el iba a esforzarce en descubrirlos todos...

"_Si los ojos son reflejo del alma y la sonrisa el reflejo del corazon entonces ¿que clase de persona soy?... yo rio cuando quiero reir, lloro cuando quiero llorar y grito cuando siento deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien... entonces soy una persona normal y feliz" _

_**Pensamientos de Misao **_

_**Kyoto 1999**_

**PD: ¡SI ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A **_**LEER**_** ESTO CONCIDERESE MUERTO!**

**Owarii...**

**Notas de Autora: **

Como ya pudieron apreciar se cambian los roles en esta historia; Misao es ahora la fria distante e indecifrable mujer y Aoshi es el que esta confundido e intrigado por ella, que creen? Se dejara Misao descubrir con facilidad?, ya veremos en fin este fic ya esta escrito casi en su totalidad solo me faltaban unos capitulos para llegar al final.. pero no les voy a decir cuantos capitulos eran... _**"Oye Hibari-chan no les cuentes ok?"**_ en fin espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo...^_^

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Bien, quiero agradecer a dios por darme vida, salud e inspiracion, a mi esposo por su inagotable paciencia (**__dios sabe que cuando me pongo a escribir o editar algo me desconecto del mundo es decir son las 3:30 A.M. y yo me estoy enterando__**)**_

_**A mis hijos a quienes amo con locura y son las 2 principales razones por las que habia abandonado este mundo de fic's. Y por supuesto a ti que me lees ahora y a ti que me leiste cuando empeze, es un trabajo sin fines de lucro, hecho por amor, con amor para ustedes. Owarii minna! **_

_**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.(S.L.A.) **_**^_^**

_**DEJEN REWIEW'S PICHIRRES  
**_

_**Si estoy loca... pero soy feliz ¿ Y tu que puedes decir? ¿Eres feliz?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaima minna! Aquí esta finalmente otro capitulo… las dejo de una vez, nos leemos mas abajo cuídense y espero que lo disfruten, fue echo con amor. Besos a mis hijos, los quiero aunque me vuelvan loca…. _

** _Pensamiento_ **

- (cambio de escena)

*+* Recuerdo*+*

Conciencia

"_Escritos a mano"_

**Cáp. 2: ¿Tomodachis?... Tal vez... El regreso de mi tormento.**

_**"Dime... ¿Que ves cuando me miras?, ¿Puedes ver tras mi fachada?, ¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?, ¿Puedes sentir mi angustia?, ¿Puedes ver mis miedos?... Entonces dime, dime lo que ves, el dolor y el tiempo me han puesto un velo ¿No puedo verme o ya no me encuentro?, ¿quien soy?**_

_**Makimachi Misao…"**_

_**¡Llueve, prístinas gotas caen desde el cielo, mojando a la tierra, purificando, lavando expiando los pecados que cometemos a diarios, pecados pequeños, pecados mas grandes pero pecados al fin, miro embelezada las gotas caer, y siento que esas gotas son las lagrimas que llevo por dentro, el dolor que carcome mi alma, las lagrimas que me niego a derramar, por que simplemente no dejamos de sentir?, por que simplemente no podemos vivir sin sentir y no podemos sentir sin vivir, todo va de l mano en este circulo cósmico… yo diría mas bien que es un circulo vicioso, entonces que propósito cumplo yo? Que existo, pero no vivo?, que respiro, pero me niego a sentir?, no a sentir en realidad, solo un sentimiento esta arraigado en mi, y es el odio que siento hacia "el", pero la justicia siempre llega, no en vano he perdido mi alma en el proceso si, caí pero me levante, si creí, pero vi la verdad, si llore hasta quedarme seca, si perdí a quien era, pero ahora soy mas fuerte, si perdí mi alma, pero el perderá mas que la suya, el tomo mi alma, pero yo tomare su vida, la justicia se encargara de que el pague con sangre lo que me a hecho… lo que nos a hecho a todos, por que solo yo no he sufrido por su causa!…_**

- ¡Ohayo Gosamaizu Misao-san!... - Saludo Kaoru aquella mañana, bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con Misao

- Ohayo... - Contesto esta bajando con maletín de cuero en mano, vestida de traje ejecutivo un conjunto de Chaqueta y pantalones azul marino y una camisa blanco perla, que la hacían ver antinaturalmente mas seria.

-¡Tiene trabajo según veo!.. Espero que le valla muy bien!- Comento un poco decepcionada, desde que había llegado a aquella casa casi no convivía con Misao, y ella realmente quería hacerse su amiga. -¡Misao-san!... la esperaremos para almorzar!- anuncio alegremente esforzándose para ampararse solo con ese único contacto ineludible.

- Iie. No se si pueda... –Contesto la aludida lacónicamente.

- ¡Esta bien!- suspiro Kaoru decepcionada. Bajando la mirada en señal de derrota, Misao pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente y se volvió, para encontrase con una Kaoru opacada, nada que ver con la genuina alegría que había visto cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto Misao mirándola por un segundo antes de emprender su camino.

-¡H… Hai!.. ¡Yo solo!.. ¡Quería!...- balbuceo Kaoru penosamente, tratando de dar alguna excusa valida para su cambio de humor.

- llamare para avisar...- La corto secamente antes de que la puerta de la casa se cerrara con un golpe seco tras ella * _dios... como me cuesta tratar con las personas..._ * pensaba mientras Shiro le habría la puerta de la limosina.

- ¿llamara?...- dijo Confundida durante unos segundos antes de que el significado entrara en su cerebro – ¡Llamara!, ¡ella llamara realmente! - soltó alegremente terminado de bajar los escalones de dos en dos con una sonrisa brillante de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mou!... Odio cuando sale a trabajar los fines de semana!- Gruño Omasu sin ocultar su mal humor, dando vueltas por la cocina con una enorme tasa de café en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que hace una joven de 20 años trabajando los Sábados?- Concordó Okon molesta, con una tostada en la boca.

- ¡Ohayo minna!- Saludo Kaoru Con alegría entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Ohayo Kaoru-san!- Contestaron las mujeres dejando de lado el mal humor.

- ¿Saben donde esta Aoshi-chan?...- pregunto, mirando de lado a lado, como esperando encontrarlo detrás de algún estante para gastarle alguna broma, ¿total? no seria la primera vez.

- ¡Si!.. Dijo que estaría en el jardín trasero!- Contesto Okon dedicándole una serena sonrisa.

- ¡Pues allá voy!- dijo alegremente esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Y no piensas comer nada? – Dijo Omasu preocupada, mirándola casi amenazadoramente.

-¡sip!- dijo Kaoru abriendo la nevera y sacando una jarra de jugo de naranja y sirviéndose un vaso.

-¿Eso es todo?.. ¡Iie! ¡Les preparare algo para ti y Aoshi-san!, ¡Vete al jardín ve!- Dijo Okon poniendo con Omasu a prepara algo para ellos, no sin antes hacerle un ademán de que se fuera.

-¡Hai, me corren!...- Dijo sonriendo con guasa antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín trasero.

En los pasillos de las sede principal de Digi-Services C.A. Los pocos empleados que habían trabajando ese fin de semana se removían incómodos en sus cubículos lanzándose miradas furtivas preguntándose cuando irrumpiría allí la "Jefa", todos en la empresa le respetaban, a su corta edad, se había ganado a todo mundo en cuanto a negocios se refería, ella era la mejor, no en vano la había estado asesorando Nenji Kenshiwajaki, uno de los empresarios que se daba la mano con la "Jefa" en cuanto a negocios y fortuna se refería, sin olvidar por supuesto, el echo de que su padre fue uno de los mejores empresarios que se jugaba el puesto de el "mejor" con Okina-sama ( como el insistía en ser llamado), justo las 8:00, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron como todos los Lunes, Miércoles y Sábados, cuando la "jefa" paraba en la oficina, del ascensor donde generalmente a esa hora en otros días salía gente a borbotones, solo salieron 5 personas encabezadas por una mujer muy joven vestida en un traje de ejecutiva Azul marino, Makimachi Misao salió del ascensor sin mirara a nadie en particular, seguida muy de cerca por 4 hombres, pasaron entre los diferentes cubículos donde los pocos empleados ese día, trabajaban cumpliendo la faena, o terminando algún trabajo pendiente, Misao entro directo a la oficina del fondo, justo a lado del salón de conferencias, antes de tocar la puerta de su oficina, una mujer la abrió dejándola entrar junto a los 4 hombres que le seguían los pasos.

-¡Ohayo gozamaisu! – saludo la mujer haciendo una reverencia antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Makimachi-sama!, en efecto Kaiwa- company, la empresa de la que le había hablado en Aizu esta en la quiebra, y la están vendiendo a precio de gallina flaca, y según lo que he investigado, no tiene deudas ni multas, ni hipotecas todo esta en regla- dijo el primer hombre, alto de aspecto recio cabello café algo desordenado.

- ¿Que opinas de la compra Shikijou-san?- contesto secamente desplazando su atención hacia el hombre corpulento que mas que ejecutivo tenia porte de físico-culturista, revisando los papeles que este le entregaba en ese instante.

-¡Pues!. Yo le aseguro que será muy buena inversión!.. - dijo este sentándose en una de las sillas dispuestas para ellos.

-¡Makimachi-sama!.. Los activos de sus negocios en Kyoto siguen subiendo considerablemente, su socio esta muy contento con los resultados! – Le informo el Hombre alto y de ojos verdes oscuros, sentándose junto a Shikijou antes de darle una carpeta llena de papeles a Misao.

-¡Himura es un buen socio Hannya.- Dijo esta pensativa pero sin dejar traslucir nada realmente.

-¡Makimachi-sama, la campaña de rescate a las casas hogares en Hookaido son un éxito, la publicidad ha aumentado así que puede contar con muy buenas ganancias, y una muy buena restauración de las casa hogares!- anuncio dándole otra carpeta con papeles y fotos del proyecto.

-¿Están seguros de ese negocio Beshimi?- Pregunto Hannya preocupado, mirando a su colega.

- ¡Esto no lo hago por negocios...-dijo secamente mirando las fotos de las casa hogares en aquel ten deplorable estado, sintiendo una rabia antigua reverter dentro de ella.

-¡Bien Makimachi-sama!.. El lunes se terminaran de afinar los detalles del centro comercial de Tomoeda, el de Aizu tiene problemas eléctricos, ya tenemos gente trabajando en ello y en Kyoto todo va muy bien- anuncio finalmente, casia aliviado de no tener nada grave que decir.

-¡Bien... asegúrate de todo y compra Kaiwa- company... Luego ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...- dijo Misao mirando a Shikijou- Sobre la semana que viene estaré en Kyoto, así que pasare por el centro comercial y tendré unas palabras con Himura...- agrego ojeando los papeles- ¡Y en cuanto a lo de las casa hogares, que sea de la mejor calidad esa restauración... ahora, pueden retirarse, hasta le Lunes caballeros! - dijo finalmente revisando otra de los informes de sus abogados y contadores, los hombres se levantaron despidiéndose de Misao que ni se inmuto en respondes, mientras la secretaria entraba con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

-¡Makimachi-sama esto le acaba de llegar! -Anuncio la mujer poniendo el enorme ramo de rosas blancas sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio de Misao, esta miro las rosas sin una pisca de emoción en su níveo rostro sintiendo como la ira le subía por la garganta.

** _Tengo que repetir todo dos veces ne? ... Que quieres de mi... quieres volverme loca acaso?_ ** - pensaba mordiendo con firmeza ella se negaba a perder los estribos, mientras tomaba la tarjeta colocada muy visiblemente, era obvio que no debía pasarlo por alto.

"Y es que aunque te lo sigas negando.. Tu eres mía... como siempre, tu eres y serás solamente Mía Misao Makimachi!"

** _¡Ni en tus mejores sueños... imbécil…_** - Pensó con rabia-¡Kaizu-san!.. Retire las rosas... puede quedarse con ellas! - dijo sin darle importancia- ¡tráigame un café!. –Ordeno gélidamente, mirando a la aludida tomar las flores rápidamente y desparecer. ** _No tenias que haberlas traído, en primer lugar!.._** Pensó sin sentir ni un rastro de vergüenza por aterrar a su secretaria suplente, preguntándose en su fuero interno si Syuki-san extendería sus vacaciones y cuanto faltaba para su regreso, en días como aquel sentía mas deseos de retorcerle el cuello a la joven y lo mas conveniente era mantenerla al margen.

Mansión Makimachi.

-¡Espero que Misao-san venga a almorzar con nosotros!- dijo la chica alegremente, después del desayuno se habían quedado allí admirando el paisaje la casa de Misao estaba en una alejada loma de la ciudad, alejada del ruido, así que frente y alrededor de ellos podían ver una pequeña colina, que en tiempos anteriores debió haber abrigado a alguna alegre alma.

-Yo no creo que llame!. - soltó este con sinceridad-¡Ya ves que hemos pasado aquí mas un mes y ella nos sigue tratando como unos extraños?... que puedes esperar de ella?- agrego mirando el la pequeña ave a lo lejos.

-¡nada!... solo espero encontrar en ella, lo mismo que encontré en ti!- Soltó la joven mirándolo desafiándolo a responder algo que podría fácilmente atentar contra su vida.

-¡Si claro, como no!... - dijo sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Y tu no digas mucho!.. Eras igual de callado que ella... no puedes pensar que ha vivido cosas duras?...-dijo Mirando a Aoshi suspicazmente, algo no estaba bien con su amigo y lo sabia.

-¿Cosas duras?... ¿esta niña de mama y papá? - Dijo mirando a Kaoru fruncir el ceño antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Y acaso crees que solo por tener dinero no sufren o sangran?- Escupió molesta, ella había sido una niña mimada y amada por sus padres, si bien nunca había tenido la opulencia monetaria que tenia Misao, ella había tenido todo lo que había querido en su momento.

-¡Ella y yo somos diferentes!... yo era callado pero no era un cubo de hielo!- soltó a la defensiva.

-¿Aaaa.. Si?... - dijo en tono burlón- y quien era aquel que pasaba interminables horas pensando en solo Kami que?... – agrego lanzándole una mirada encendida, dios sabia que le había costado mucho no volcarle la tetera hirviendo encima las primeras semanas de conocerlo.

-¡Me gusta meditar muy bien antes de actuar!. Pero no me comporto como Zombi... es tan fría y callada que puede controlar a la perfección cualquier lugar lleno de gente sin decir una sola palabra, no se como alguien puede vivir así! - agrego mirando a Kaoru, que parecía indignada con el comportamiento de Aoshi.

-¡En los años que llevo conociéndote Aoshi Shinomori, nunca pensé en escuchar tantas estupideces juntas de tu parte! –lo acuso molesta señalándolo- ni tu ni yo somos quienes para juzgar el comportamiento o las acciones de Misao-san!... después de todo, es gracias a ella que no estamos en las calles comiendo basura y durmiendo en algún parque!... - agrego mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Sus razones debe tener, para ser así.. Y no creo que estemos en posición de criticas... lo que ella necesita son amigos, amigos que la entiendan y la acepten tal cual es... así como yo te acepte a ti, siendo tan o mas cubito de hielo que ella... se que en el fondo, es una chica muy dulce! - finalizo, mirando a un muy regañado y sorprendido Aoshi.

-¡Tienes razón... me temo que estoy algo... celoso, por lo mucho que te importa ella, y mas al notar que ella ni siquiera te toma en cuenta no mejora mi opinión!.. - dijo calmándola- Aunque, en mi opinión... debe ser dulce muy en el fondo si!, pero muy en el fondo del océano pacifico... dijo una burlona conciencia - ** _Tu cállate!... yo se que tiene razón, y se que en algún momento, lograre descubrir su verdadera personalidad la mujer bajo la mascara!._.** pensaba molesto consigo mismo por que aunque lo sabia su misma conciencia lo burlaba con sus prejuicios sobre ella.

-¡Me parece algo muy triste, que una persona pueda estar tan sola! Sin amigos, por que en el tiempo que tenemos aquí no he visto a nadie y tú? – comento distraídamente, pero genuinamente perturbada.

-¡Solo a esos hombres, pero ya Omasu-san me dijo que eran sus abogados y contadores de confianza!- dijo tomando un trago de la taza frente a el.

-¿Ya me decía yo que con esas caras estiradas no podían ser sus amigos! - agrego provocando con sus muecas una sonora carcajada de Aoshi, que al final molesto un poco a la aludida y se lanzo contra el, al final estaban los dos sobre el césped, muertos de la risa, observados de lejos por el resto de losa habitantes de la mansión, quienes recordaban con nostalgia a la pequeña alborotadora que había iluminado los pasillos de aquella mansión.

Digi-services

La mañana había transcurrido rápidamente, entre conferencias telefónicas, informes de Misao, contratos y firmas, revisiones de contratos y proyectos presentados por algún empleado con esperanza de triunfo y mucho valor, para presentarse frente a ella...

-¡Makimachi-sama, ya me retiro.. Desea que le pida algo de almorzar antes de retirarme? - dijo la mujer irrumpiendo en la oficina, encontrándose con una Misao lista para salir con los mil y un papeles en mano.

- Iie... - soltó secamente pasando frente a ella y caminando por los vacíos pasillos para luego entrar al ascensor y llegar al estacionamiento, donde Shiro la esperaba con cara de tragedia.

-¡Makimachi-san!.. No se como pudo pasar! Creo que me quede dormido!- decía el hombre tratando de encontrar explicación, mas Misao no comprendió su azoramiento hasta que este abrió las puertas de la limosina dejando ver una cantidad enorme de rosas blancas.

-Veo... - dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando en el asiento del copiloto ante la sorpresa de Shiro- cuando llegues a casa... desaparécelas... - Ordeno fríamente, mas sin que este notara la rabia que la consumía por completo- ** _Es que piensas que tienes alguna oportunidad?... para que? Para dañarme de nuevo?... Jamás!.. yo no me tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces!..._** pensaba, mirando inexpresiva aun grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, que pasaban alegremente frente al auto aprovechando la luz roja ** _Nunca volveré a ser como ellas..._ ** Pensó nostálgicamente al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños en una trenza larga, abrazaba alegremente a su amiga, se le notaba a leguas que las chicas se apreciaban mucho... tuvo la sensación que un extraño sentimiento de vació y soledad, mas el final de la luz roja y la llegada de la verde, dio paso a la movilización del trafico matutino en la que estaban atacados y espanto por completo aquel sentimiento al que ella había renunciado a sentir. ** _Nada de nostalgias... ni de sentirte sola eres Makimachi Misao, la reina de Hielo.. Eso debe ser suficiente... _** se reprendió mentalmente, empujando el eco de aquel sentimiento donde no pudiera examinarlo. ¿Vas a seguir con tu terquedad? Desde que llegaron esos Chicos a tu casa!.. No haces más que pensar en eso!... vasta! Tu también eres humana y no todos son como El perro de ... Gruño una voz en su cabeza que sonaba como ella, pero muy diferente. ** _Damare._** - pensó secamente si, en realidad esto le había estado pasando durante las ultimas semanas al haber sido testigo accidental, de las diferentes demostraciones de afectos entre Aoshi y Kaoru, fue así que comenzó a ser mas intuitiva en cuanto a percibir esas demostraciones entre las personas que la rodeaban, tanto se empeñaba en no ver lo que estaba en la vista, y con tanto empeño estaba discutiendo con la antigua Misao encerrada en algún lugar de la actual por que esa voz.. Era ella o lo que alguna vez fue; que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa y que Shiro había abierto la puerta hacia ya casi 5 minutos, al notarlo, solo afirmo su mascara de frialdad y salio del auto como si nada, y sin siquiera anunciar su llegada a Omasu y a Okon, entro directo a su despacho.

-¡No entiendo!, ¿Que le pasara a Misao-san?... - murmuro para si mientras esta desaparecía por las puertas principales, y el habría pesadamente las puertas del auto para sacar las rosas y desaparecerlas, antes de que Misao lo desapareciera a el.

Algo se acercaba, ella lo sabia, lo presentía era como aquel sentimiento de urgencia que la había empujado a irse con sus padres en contra de el de sus sentimientos de si misma, su cuerpo protestaban a causa de la tensión -** _Por que?... por que tienes que agobiarme?... hasta cuando?... Hasta cuando piensas hastiarme con tu presencia?.._ **- pensaba una y otra vez los últimos 5 minutos dando vueltas con los labios prensados y las manos enceradas en dos puños a los lados de sus caderas, sin notar lo que la esperaba en aquel despacho y ella en su indignación y rabia no había notado.

- Aquí tienen esto!.. - dijo la mujer alegremente poniendo frente a Aoshi y a Kaoru una bandeja con galletas y te frío.

-¡Arigato Omasu-san! - dijo alegremente extendiéndole una galleta con chispas de chocolate a Aoshi, que tenia la mirada fija con curiosidad en un punto alejado de ellos.

-¡De nada!... estoy para servirles ne?. -dijo sonriendo, mas al fijarse en el punto de distracción de Aoshi aquella sonrisa murió al instante, Un Shiro muy azorado cargaba lo que parecían ramos enormes de rosas blancas, y las volcaba en una fuente de piedra.

-¡Misao-san recibe muchas flores!... – dijo Kaoru mirando también a Shiro- ¡Debe tener muchos pretendientes ne? - agrego sonriendo.

-¡Iie... a ella no le importa... y la verdad?... es mejor!... - dijo secamente silenciando a Kaoru, que parecía a punto de preguntar el por que?.

- Valla!.- murmuro Aoshi llevándose la tasa a los labio para evitar un acido comentario. ** _Una chica como Kaoru, saltaría por los aires de la alegría por una sola rosa!... y esta ni las mira.. Que tienes en contra de ellas?... o en contra de quien las manda mejor dicho!... _** -Pensó, recordando como esta había estado ordenando repetidas veces a sacar las rosas de su despacho. !Si no les gustan por que demonios no ordena que no se las entreguen mas? dijo una voz en su cabeza ** pues.. Eso solo ella lo sabe!.. ** pensó.

-¡HE... SHIRO-SAN!... MISAO-SAN SE QUEDO DE NUEVO EN LA EMPRESA? - grito tratando de desviar las distintas divagaciones que tendría el joven Shinormori ante la escena, ya que Kaoru se había dedicado a balbucear disculpas atropelladamente, y a autollamarse entrometida.

-¡Iie! ESTA EN CASA!... -Contesto este a su ves- ¡Ayúdame con esto quieres? Esta vez no fue como las otras!- agrego claramente molesto, mientras esta se dirigía hacía el y ambos desaparecían dejando a Aoshi y a Kaoru solos, sorprendidos y claramente confundidos.

-¿Que habrá querido decir con eso, de que "esta ves no fue como las otras?" – Pregunto Kaoru finalmente rompiendo el hielo.

-¡Ni idea!... demo... Makimachi esta en casa?... con que vino finalmente? – comento Aoshi sorprendido ella realmente había venido.

-¡Cierto!... soltó Kaoru sonriendo reconociendo ese punto.- ¿Vez?... ¡Te lo dije! - agrego alegremente, levantándose y volando dentro de la casa.

-¡Demo... a donde vas?... Kaoru no!. Bakka!...- dijo Aoshi, mas esta ya había desaparecido. -¡Seguro fue a hablar con la reina del hielo seco! - Dijo distraídamente, mirando a una Omasu y a un Shiro cargado de rosas blancas caminando pesadamente hasta la fuente de piedra que estaba casi llena. -¡Debe de tener mucho dinero... y debe quererla mucho para aguantar los desplates!... - dijo distraídamente.

RIN! RIN! RIN!

-Moshi-Moshi… Makimachi habla. - dijo sin abrir los ojos ni dejar de caminar de un lado a otro

-¡Buenas tardes... Amor! - dijo la ultima persona que deseaba escuchar en su vida era el, el motivo de sus enfados el que la atormentaba día a día con sus blancos recordatorios de existencia en el mundo e intromisión y destrucción de su vida.

-Buenas tardes... - Dijo secamente, mas por educación que por cortesía.

-¡Vamos Misao! Así de áspera eres con migo?... pasamos buenos momentos juntos mi amor! - dijo engreídamente, por su parte Misao no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como una persona podía ser tan cínica?-¿Acaso no te gusto la sorpresa de hoy?... - agrego empalagosa e irónicamente.

-Le daré un consejo, Sr. Debería de administrar mejor… el poco dinero que le saca a esas pobres ancianas ilusas de sociedad... debería de dejar de enviarme esos caprichos tan vanos... que no son bien recibidos... ya que al final... solo me recuerdan cuanto te detesto... y la clase de alimaña que eres... y sobre todo, deberías saber que soy una mujer de muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones, para estar perdiendo el tiempo con usted mas, ya que en su vida no existe el mínimo concepto de cual me respaldo, dudo mucho que haya comprendido, alguno de mis humildes consejos... - dijo pausada fría y cortantemente, sacando a relucir muy bien el por que de su mordaz apodo como reina de hielo.

-¡Deberías saber que tu, mi querida y amada Misao! Eres MIA! - soltó el hombre subiendo los tonos de su vos, denotando el enfado que lo embargaba tras las palabras hirientes de la joven reina de hielo- ¡TU ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!... Y PRIMERO TE MATO!... ANTES DE CEDERTE A OTRO! - grito al tiempo que Misao abruptamente encontrándose frente a su escritorio con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, su mascara se agrieto trasluciendo solo furia y odio, escuchando todas y cada unas de las palabras de ese hombre que tanto daño le había echo.

-Perdiste la cordura hace rato… Estas loco... - dijo secamente cortando la comunicación- ** _Que demonios hace esto AQUI?.._.** - pensó respirando profundo tratando de calmarse, mas las imágenes de el pasado aquellas imágenes que ella había intentado olvidar se ponían frente a ella una y otra vez, junto a las palabras que aquel hombre acababa de decir, " Eres Mía!" le repetía una y otra ves aquella voz que tanto amo y que ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, aquella voz que le quitaba la paz de solo recordarla.

!Iieee! -Grito ahogadamente, lanzándose con rabia sobre el ramo de rosas, dándole manotazos con toda su rabia brotándole por todos los poros, ignorando el dolor que le causaban las espinas con cada embestida de ciega y enloquecida ira. - Iie!. – repitió secamente recuperando finalmente su semblante frío, sin dejar de golpear el ramo frenéticamente que poco a poco iba quedando echo trizas, Misao tenia las manos y antebrazos rasguñados y sangrado, producto del contacto con las espinas, con sus manos heridas tomo la base del ramo y lo lanzo al piso con rabia, un sonido ahogado tras ella dio señal de que no estaba sola, Misao se volvió abruptamente, para encontrarse, con la aterrada mirada de Kamiya Kaoru.

-¡Y..Yo. Yo!. Lo siento!...- dijo suavemente acercándose tímidamente una estática reina de hielo. _** Jamás pensé, que llegaría a verla así!... tan enojada tan... fuera de control!... ahora de seguro me matara por haber presenciado esto! Rayos Kaoru por que eres tan metiche?.. Bien pudiste quedarte con Aoshi comiendo galletas!_ ** pensó aterrada caminado hasta quedar frente a Misao.

-** _Por Kami... esta chica me vio... me vio perder el control de mis acciones después de hablar con ese mal nacido... debe estar aterrada con mis acciones... _** pensaba avergonzada de si misma, de haber perdido el control por culpa de el.

-¡Lo siento!... -Repitió tomándole con cuidado las manos heridas a Misao, esta se sorprendió de la acción, ella hubiese creído mas factible que Kaoru saliera despavorida chillando y huyendo de ella ante semejante escena, sin embargo estaba allí, sin notarlo los ojos se les llenaron de lagrimas, ya no parecía la reina de hielo parecía una niña indefensa a punto de echarse al suelo a llorar.

-No te preocupes... – soltó ásperamente recuperando su mascara de impasibilidad tan rápido, que Kaoru podría haber jurado que aquella imagen de niña desvalida solo fue producto de su imaginación- Me temo, que en esta ocasión, soy yo la que le debe una disculpa, Kamiya-san - dijo secamente.

-¡Kaoru… solo Kaoru!... –Contesto la joven sonriéndole amablemente- ¡Dime!... ¿Quien es el?... – Le pregunto antes de poder contenerse al darse cuenta de sus palabras casi deseo que se la tragara la tierra allí mismo. ** _Si no te corrió antes de su despacho, es segurísimo que ahora si que lo hará tontaaaa!_!** pensó esperando el momento en que Misao la echara fuera bajo el edicto de: "!Que le corten la cabeza!"

-** ¡_No puedo... no puedo ventilar mis problemas… menos con una completa extraña!..._ *** - pensó escandalizada.

-¿Sabes?... ¡solo quiero que confíes en mi!.. Las dos somos mujeres!.. Y creo que yo podría entenderte!.. Déjame entenderte... - dijo cariñosa y suplicantemente, quitándose de las caderas el suéter rosa que llevaba envolviéndole automáticamente las manos heridas a Misao con el.

-¿Confiar?... - Murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible, con una nota de dudas sobre ello, mas con una estable gélides y notas de acero.

-¡Hai!...confiar déjame ser tu amiga!... ¡dame la oportunidad... onegai! -Dijo Kaoru en tono suplicante) ** _Esta es tal vez la única oportunidad que tendré para conocerte!_** pensaba ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

-¡POR KAMI! QUE A PASADO AQUÍ? - grito Okon dejando caer la bandeja con te frío que le traía a Misao al enterase que estaba en casa, mas al encontrarse con ese desastre de rosas por todos lados y a Kaoru envolviendo los brazos de Misao con un suéter antiguamente rosa y ahora estaba ligeramente manchado de rojo, no le quedo mas que gritar de la impresión.

-¿Por que gri...?- Dijo Omasu cortándose al ver el despacho y a Misao entendió que pudo haber ocurrido.

-¡Por dios!... que ha pasado aquí?... -Soltó Aoshi apareciendo alarmado por los gritos de Okon ** _que ha pasado?..._** pensó mirando a Kaoru que le lanzaba una mirada nerviosa ** _¡Debí haber venido con ella!.. la pobre esta nerviosa y asustada.. será posible que ella le atacara?.. teníamos prohibida la entrada aquí!.. mou Kao-chan! Te metes en cada problema!_ **- pensaba mirando la escena, sin dejar de notar los pétalos de rosas blancas distribuidas por todos lados.

-¡Na.. Nada!...- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-¡Es que... es que... -balbuceaba sin encontrar excusas. ** _Vamos!... cuando necesitas de tu vivida imaginación para sacarte de apuros... se te queman las neuronas ne?..._**pensaba realmente frustrada- ¡En el.. Ramo!.. .en el Ramo ee..

-Un ave...- Dijo Misao automáticamente- Odio las aves...- Finalizo dejándolos a todos perplejos. ** _¿Por que hago esto?... ¡debería de estar molesta!... ¡Debería de sacarlos a todos de aquí!... Sin embargo en el fondo agradezco la presencia de esta chica... demo… doushite? _** pensaba ignorando la perplejidad claramente escrita en los rostros de los presentes.

-¡Si un ave era enorme, parecía un cuervo de lo fea que era!- Soltó Kaoru agarrándose de las palabras de Misao como una naufrago a la orilla mientras se colocaba protectoramente delante de Misao haciéndole de escudo, mientras la arrastraba fuera del despacho hacia a las escaleras ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¡Un ave!...- Murmuro Aoshi, para nada convencido con aquella, "obvia" y "pobre" excusa que su amiga había dado. ** _¡Claro!... ¡Y como yo nací ayer me voy a comer ese cuento!, ne?_** pensaba sorprendido por lo ridículo de la situación.

-¡Oh Claro! – Dijo Okon asintiendo exageradamente- ** ¡_Esa mirada!... es la de mi niña!... esa si era mi Misao-chan!..._ ** Pensó alegremente mirando a Kaoru arrastrar a una muy sorprendida Misao, aunque solo Omasu y ella podían reconocer sus inexpresivos cambios de humor.

-¡Vaya!- murmuro Aoshi inaudible.** Que _se traen estas?.._.** Pensaba divertido mirando el impasible semblante de Misao detrás del alegre y extrovertido de Kaoru. ** _¡Creo que es ella la que esta rompiendo la mascara de hielo de nuestra anfitriona!_** Pensó, notando un liegero brillo en los ojos de Misao, quien parecía estar recordando alguna escena pasada en su vida.

-¡Entonces!.. A limpiar este desorden!- Soltó Omasu rompiendo el hielo, sonriéndole a Okon con complicidad.

-¡Yo llevare el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para curar a Misao-san!- Contesto Omasu despareciendo de despacho, mientras Aoshi por su parte había empezado a subir las escaleras en busca de aquella habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior, cuando no podía dormir a causa de sus recuerdos y preocupaciones donde extrañamente se contaban las del extraño comportamiento de la impasible e inalcanzable Reina de hielo.

-¡Tenemos que curarte esas heridas!.. Si se infectan pueden ser peligrosas!...- Dijo Kaoru tratando de obtener respuestas de Misao, mas solo recibía asentimientos y algún inaudible "Aa", mientras subían silenciosa y pausadamente las escaleras.

- Aa – Respondió Misao automáticamente. ** _¡Es alguien amable... creo que el tiempo fuera la ha hecho madurar, no es como la chicas superficiales que e conocido..._** - Pensaba Misao caminando ahora junto a Kaoru por las escaleras que daban el tercer y ultimo piso, donde se suponía que nadie mas que ella, Omasu y Okon podían entrar.

-¿Puedo seguir?... - Pregunto Kaoru insegura al notarse en un área que había estado prohibida para ella y su amigo desde el dia que habían llegado.

-Dices, que deseas entenderme ne?...- Dijo secamente- Pues ya que tu diste el primer paso, ahora me toca dar uno a mi también... son las reglas... - Dijo secamente caminando por el pasillo vestido de un color madera caoba y de piso alfombrado y techo machihembrado en madera de cerezo la rica madera rojiza brillaba hermosamente trabajada bajo la capa de barniz tranparente que la cubría, los muebles que decoraban aquel piso, eran clásicos de las grandes casa Norteamericanas lo había notado ya, por toda la casa se encontraba aquel aire colonial en los muebles Americanos, balanceados con lo tradicional de Japón; finalmente después de haber pasado algunas puertas cerradas de alguna que otra habitación en aquel piso totalmente desconocido, llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de madera tallada trabajosamente al abrirla Misao, Kaoru pudo notar la exquisitez de la decoración en la habitación de Misao, y para su sorpresa, era la misma que la de ella, solo que esta tenia cortinas en beige y blanco cubriendo los ventanales por completo, restándole luz natural a la habitación haciéndola tenuemente oscura.

-¡Tienes una habitación muy bonita!... – Dijo Kaoru tratando de romper el hielo, ella no tenia capacidad para estar en silencio mucho tiempo era del tipo de persona que necesitaba llenar esos vacios. Mientras Misao entraba a el cuarto desvestía casi mecánicamente y se metía bajo el agua caliente de la regadera que limpiaba dolorosamente los rastros de la sangre de la reina del hielo y relajaba sus tensados músculos, el cabello estaba libre de aquel apretado peinado que se había echo costumbre en ella y ahora caía libre sobre su espalda.

-** ¿_Como demonios se te ocurre actuar así?... eres una estúpida de primera Misao Makimachi... te tomaran por loca, ya no estas sola en este lugar, Omasu y los otros ya están acostumbrados a tus excentricidades, pero esto se esta saliendo de control!_ .** Se regañaba mentalmente minutos después saliendo de la regadera, mirando de los rasguños en sus antebrazos y el arruinado suéter antiguamente rosa y ahora con las manchas carmesí de su sangre. ** _No puedo perder el control así de nuevo.. y menos por el!_**

-¿Tienes algún botiquín de primeros auxilios? – Pregunto Kaoru a penas Misao salió con una bata de baño blanca y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla que había adoptado la forma de un turbante.

-Okon debe traerlo en cualquier momento... Contesto la aludida secamente sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Debes de tener una linda vista! -Dijo señalando las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas, mientras Misao se tensaba ante el comentario.

-Si... Claro, creo. - Dijo secamente, respirando Hondo obligándose a tragarse la angustia que le trepaba por el cuerpo con alarmante rapidez.

-¿Crees?... es que nunca has visto nada desde aquí?... – Dijo Kaoru mirándola incrédula, mientras la aludida negaba pesadamente.

Misao:*+* _¿? :_ _Misao_ _hija! Sálvate! Salta! Salta! Onegai! (Grito una mujer) Iie Okka-chan! N o te dejare! Iie! ( Grito una niña_*+* Los gritos de angustia y desesperación explotaron en su mente como si aquellas palabras acabaran de brotar de los labios de su madre, por un momento podría haber jurado, que si la buscaba con la mirada la vería allí empujándola de nuevo para salvara a costa de su propia vida.

-¿Puedo apartar un poco las cortinas?... - Pregunto esta, con curiosidad extendiendo la mano inconscientemente guiada por la curiosidad de ver la hermosa vista que con seguridad se ocultaba tras aquella cascada de telas.

-Iie... - Soltó duramente sobresaltando a Kaoru por a fuerza y rudeza apenas contenida en su tono de voz.

-¡Aquí están!- Saludo Omasu rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había impuesto entre ellas.

-¡G… Go... gomen nasay!...- Barboto Kaoru Echando a correr con los ojos aguados, por la reacción Misao.

-Oh… - susurro casi con pena -** Dios_... .Que clase de monstruo soy?..._ **Pensó viendo a Kaoru echar a correr fuera de la habitación- matte...- susurro, pero esta ya se había ido.

-¡Misao-san!- Dijo Omasu molesta- ¿Que le ha hecho a Kaoru-san?... agrego sentándose frente a ella abriendo el botiquín y empezando a curarle las heridas, sin esperar respuesta, ya que ella muy pocas veces las daba.

-Fue sin querer.. Ella quería abrir las cortinas... y... reaccione sin pensar... lo siento… - Dijo quedamente, mas entre sus notas había un ligero toque de tristeza- Sigo asustando a todo mundo ne? - Agrego, mientras Okon la miraba con tristeza por haberla reprendido.

-¡Lo entiendo cariño!... demo tienes que disculparte con ella!... además!... No crees que ya es hora que de enfrentes tus miedos?, puedes haber sido cualquier cosa, menos una cobarde, ya es el momento no crees? –Le contesto terminando de curarla y empezando a vendar sus manos y antebrazos, con la misma delicadeza de una madre- ¡En 5 minutos serviré el almuerzo, espero que te disculpes con ella para entonces!... - Agrego saliendo de la habitación dejando a Misao muy apenadapor sus acciones y dándole vueltas a las palabras de Omasu.

-Es verdad!... ella solo ha intentado ser amable conmigo... y yo... soy un desastre...- Murmuro secamente para si, sacando una camisa una camisa de algodón manga larga y un pantalón de algodón ancho y gris.

-¡Estoy seguro que era por aquí!... –Dijo Aoshi para si abriendo las puertas y dando finalmente con aquella habitación que parecía haber sido un salón de estar de niños, las decoraciones en aquella habitación no eran tan cargadas como las demás, en esta los colores pasteles reinaban, las paredes estaban pintadas con un fondo rosa pastel y la alfombra era azul marino claro, había un televisor empotrado en un armario de colores pasteles y de pequeños muñecos que representaban personajes de series animadas, las sillas en colores madera de pino pulido estaban decorados con pequeños cojines azules claro bordados con pétalos de Sakura y algún que otro detalle infantil, las paredes tenia alguna combinaciones de otras pinturas en colores algo llamativos, muy acorde con la habitación las ventanas estaban vestidas con cortinas blancas de seda y fondo azul pastel con medias lunas, Aoshi sonrió ante la escena, aquella habitación, era la única parte de la casa donde había encontrado calidez y verdadera alegría, que parecía aferrarse a juro a las paredes y los muebles. - ¡Esta habitación es genial, es como estar en otro lugar completamente distinto a este mausoleo de casa! – Murmuro en voz alta sentándose en el mullido sofá frente al televisor y empezando a buscar entre los distintos videos y CD's algo que ver.

-¿Aoshi?...- Dijo Kaoru llorosa abriendo la puerta para confirmar que su amigo si estuviera allí después de todo, Aoshi levanto la mirada y se encontró con los llorosos ojos de Kaoru, que se lanzo a abrazarlo apenas lo vio.

-¿Que paso?... ¿que te hizo? -Bramo molesto, sabia que Kaoru era bastante impertinente, pero de allí a dejar que alguien le dañara había mucho. -¡Te dije que no te metieras en problemas Kao-chan! Pero tú eres más terca que la mula, no corrijo TU eres una mula!- Agrego mirándola dulcemente, tratando que esta parara de llorar.

-¡Yo... solo quería ver!- Dijo Hipando entre sollozos, incapaz de explicar nada mas.

-¿Kaoru-san?... ¿puedo entrar? –Escucharon a Omasu decir tras tocar la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Hai!.. Pase Omasu-san!...- Contesto Aoshi, ya que obviamente Kaoru era incapaz de formar alguna oración comprensible.

-¡ Yo lo siento mucho!- Se disculpo cerrando la puerta tras ella dirigiéndose al sofá donde Kaoru no dejaba de abrazar a Aoshi, ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber que le hizo Misao-san para que este así?... - Pregunto sin poder contener el mal humor.

-¡Kaoru-san!... –Dijo Omasu con suavidad haciendo que Kaoru levantara la mirada hacia ella. ¡Misao-chan... es una chica que le cuesta mucho demostrar aprecio a los demás!... pero hoy la he visto mostrar preocupación y avergonzarse de sus acciones para con usted, y es algo que no había visto desde hacia ya un buen tiempo!... ella no quería gritarle realmente!.. Menos ofenderle!... – Agrego suavemente, logrando tranquilizar un poco a la chica que había dejado de llorar y ahora la miraba incrédula.

-¿Que quiere decir?... ¿Acaso te insulto? – Soltó Aoshi aun mas molesto.

-¡Iie! lo que me dijo lo tenia merecido por metiche!- Contesto Hipando entre palabras.

-¡Iie Kaoru-san!... – Dijo Omasu de inmediato callando a los dos chicos- ¡Lo que le dijo.. Lo dijo presa de los nervios y miedo Kaoru-san!- declaro la mujer mirándolos con seriedad dejándolos boquiabiertas.

-¿Mi... Miedo?... – Repitió Kaoru entrecortadamente.- ¿Demo… por que?... – Agrego confundida.

-¿Como una persona tan fría como ella puede tener miedo y nervios? – Escupió Aoshi incapaz de poder contenerse

-¡Aoshi-san!... – La voz de Omasu resonó como un látigo en la alegre habitación, y ambos supieron que Aoshi, había ido demasiado lejos - ¡Usted no conoce a Misao-chan… todo su comportamiento... todo esto no siempre fue así!... - Dijo con tristeza- ¡Kaoru-san... Misao-chan le tiene terror a las alturas... y a todo aquello que tenga la capacidad de elevarse, Es por eso que reacciono así! - Dijo finalmente.

-¿Miedo a las alturas?...- Murmuro Kaoru comprendiendo su error. ** _Con razón lo de los pájaros en las rosas!... era la única forma de que no dudaran de lo que decía!_** Pensó anonadada.

-¡Sumimasen!... no me lo imagine! – Se disculpo Aoshi avergonzado de sus palabras- ** _¿Tiene un trauma con las alturas?... ¿Así que no siempre fue así?... ¿Que le habrá pasado?_ ** Pensaba, mirando en el rostro de Kaoru las mismas preguntas que se estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

-¡Mejor me retiro!... El almuerzo se servirá en unos 5 o 6 minutos más...- Dijo Omasu levantándose y por primera vez desde que entro se detuvo a darle un vistazo a la habitación donde estaban, Aoshi y Kaoru pudieron notar que en la mirada de Omasu se había cargado de nostalgia y melancolía, mirando cada rincón de la habitación- ¡Mi pequeña adoraba esta habitación... a ella le gustaba el color, lo que transmitían!... Agrego mas para si misma que para ellos antes de salir, totalmente ausente en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Wow he metido la pata!- Dijo Aoshi apenado ** ¿_Mi pequeña, Misao-san?... ¿Esta es la sala de estar de Misao-san?..._** Pensaba incapaz de poder situar a la reina de hielo sonriendo dentro de aquella alegre habitación, donde el pensó que alguien había vivido muy alegre su infancia.

-¡Makimachi-sama!... el almuerzo esta servido!...- Anuncio la mucama desde fuera de la habitación mientras Misao salía dejándola estupefacta. Misao bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor, donde Omasu quedo boquiabierta junto a Okon, Aoshi y Kaoru; Se había vestido con una camisa manga larga de algodón blanca con algo de escote, y un pantalón ancho de algodón gris había dejado su cabello húmedo negro azulado libre de peinados, cayéndole por las caderas como una cascada de tinta negra azulada y caminaba descalza, sin inmutarse ante las miradas perplejas de todos, tomo haciendo en la silla principal a la cabeza de la mesa, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, como si nada nuevo estuviese ocurriendo.

-¡Kaoru-san... siento mucho la forma en que la trate!... - Dijo sin levantar la vista del plato, antes de empezar a comer con sus delicadas y refinadas costumbres, siempre vigiladas detalladamente por Aoshi quien en ese instante parecía que le había caído un rayo a la cabeza.

-¡Hmn!- murmuro Aoshi inaudible- ** _¡Jamás me imagine que tuviera el cabello tan largo!... y se ve... como una chica normal, nadie diría en este momento, que esta mujer es la reina de hielo en persona!... bueno eso hasta que habla o te lanza una de esas miradas de tempano!_ ** Pensaba mientras comía tan distraído con sus ojos en aquella mujer, que no se dio cuenta cuantos bocados había comido, ni de que exactamente había estado comiendo.- ** _¡Es... muy hermosa!... ¿Me pregunto que pudo haberla echo ser así?..._** Pensaba algo agitado notando que había terminado de comer.

-¡Kaoru-san!... Shinomori-san!... me acompañan por favor? – Pregunto Misao secamente, un par de minutos después de finalizar su almuerzo.

-¡Hai!... – Contesto Aoshi incómodamente levantándose seguido por Kaoru, y siguiendo a Misao que ya empezado a subir las escaleras, llegaron hasta el tercer piso mas Kaoru noto que estaban caminando así el lado contrario de a donde ella había estado hacia algunos minutos antes, en la ultima puerta de aquel largo pasillo Misao se detuvo abriendo las puertas en entrando con paso inseguro a la habitación, la habitación era enorme y acogedora, la chimenea estaba frente a un sofá enorme y mullido color crema habían mesas y sillas pequeñas la alfombra era acolchada y muy cómoda mas apropiada para caminar sin zapatos sobre ella.

-¡En esta habitación mis padres pasaban la mayoría del tiempo conmigo... a ellos les gustaba la vista de la ciudad desde aquí, mas en las noches!... Dijo ausentemente con una ligera palidez que desmentía su tranquilidad, mientras estos se miraban uno al otro sin entender.

-¡E..es una linda habitación! – Dijo Kaoru rompiendo el hielo, Aoshi y ella se tensaron incómodos al ver como Misao había temblado notablemente al acercarse a los enormes ventanales con las cortinas echadas a un lado que hacía parecer una caída libre al frente de la habitación.

-Aa… - Murmuro cerrando los ojos un segundo, empujado la marejada de confusas y dolorosas imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente dispuesta a abatirla una vez mas aquel día- ** _Tranquila..._ **Se ordeno así misma mirando a través de las placas de vidrio reforzado, mas a su parecer ella podría jurar que estaba en el ultimo piso de un rascacielos, una cálida mano se poso sobre su hombro asustándola al punto de sobresaltada dando un paso en falso y casi cae de lleno al piso de no ser por que Aoshi la tomo de la cintura levantando su peso al completo evitándole la caída antes de que ocurriera.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo triunfante sosteniéndola, mientras esta lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de horror.

-¡Iie!... -Soltó aterrada forcejeando contra Aoshi, que sin esperar la soltó permitiéndole alejándose de el con los claros rasgos de miedo y terror por todo su rostro Aoshi y Kaoru notaron su clara expresión de terror, y se quedaron pasmados.

-¡Tranquila Misao-san!... todo esta bien!... – Dijo Kaoru en tono pacificador acercándose a Misao lentamente y tranquilizándola, como quien trata de calmar a un animal salvaje y mortalmente peligroso.

-¡Sumimasen Shinormori-san! Yo… no me gusta que me toquen...- Admitió apenada sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara- ¡Lo que quiero decir, es que pueden venir aquí las veces que deseen, pero no entren en las demás habitaciones... solo aquí!... – Agrego recobrando la compostura, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Bien!... – Contesto Aoshi abriendo las puertas corredizas saliendo al balcón, aquello era demasiado incluso para el. ** _Me tiene miedo!... estaba aterrada de mi, cuando la toque estaba fría como el hielo con la que la comparan!... dios!... quien le ha hecho tanto daño a ella?.. Es tan parecida a Kaoru y tan diferente, las dos son iguales de frágiles... pero algo es seguro!... Un hombre tiene que ser el culpable de que sea así... maldito seas quien quiera que seas!... espero jamás vuelvas a cruzarte en su camino de nuevo... por que aunque ella no lo admita ya no esta sola!... ahora yo estoy aquí... así me tenga miedo... Se que con el tiempo se dará cuenta, de que no todos somos unos malditos como tu!_** Pensaba envuelto en una ira fría apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos palidecieron como si pudiera ahorcar al causante de aquel terror, que ella había mostrado hacia el; eso le había dolido como una herida abierta en su costado, el sabia que alguna mujer lo rechazaría pero no concebía que alguna le temiera menos ella que lo había recibido en su casa de brazos abiertos, si bien no era exactamente cálida y acogedora en cuando a demostraciones sentimentales se refería, los trataba con respeto a el y a Kaoru y no los humillaba de ninguna manera ni aun cuando la situación de ambos los colocaba completamente en manos de ella.

-¡Gracias Kaoru-san!- mijo casi inaudiblemente. - ** _¡El me toco... aunque fue para ayudarme, me quede allí congelada como un cordero encandilado con los focos del camión que esta apunto de atropellarlo, solo allí esperando el golpe mortal... dios... como hago para no seguir dándoles motivos para creerme completamente loca?..._** Pensaba notando la expresión de Aoshi, sin poder hacer mas nada mas que mirarlo desde la seguridad de la habitación lejos de la amenaza que para ella representaba aquel balcón.

-¡De nada! … ¿Que te parece si salimos los tres? Si!. – Chillo esta alegremente sin esperara ninguna respuesta de ambos mirándolos con una emoción tal que Misao pensó por un momento, que si extendía su mano podría tocar allí como un ente real.- ¡Si vamos!, ¿Total?... ¡Aquí nuestro amigo Aoshi nos acompaña ne? -agrego alegremente con una ancha sonrisa adornado sus labios e iluminado su rostro sonrojado de emoción.

-¡No tengo problemas!... ¿El cine, quizás? - Dijo Aoshi, dispuesto a dejar de lado todo y tratando de olvidar el mal momento.

-¿A… amigo?... ¡No se... yo!... – Mascullo Misao sin saber como reaccionar realmente.

-¡Listo!... ¡vamos a cambiarnos!.. Y nos vamos ne?... – Salto Kaoru entusiasmada tomando a Misao del hombro y sacándola de la habitación antes de que pudiera negarse, después de que ambas mujeres salieran Aoshi estudio la habitación con calma notando unos retratos sobre la chimenea, se acerco tomado un en especial era el de una niña de cabellos negros azulados tejidos en una trenza larga y ojos azules océano mostrando alegre las manos bañadas en pintura verde agua a la cámara, los ojos destellaban con risa y picardía en partes iguales y un toque de juguetona malicia una brillante sonrisa adornaba los labios delgados en armonía con las sonrojadas mejillas de la obviamente vital niña.

-¿Quien te hirió tanto?, ¿Quién te quito la alegría?... ¿Quien fue ese mal nacido? – Gruño secamente sintiéndose impotente y molesto, mirando por largo rato aquella niña feliz y sonriente que nunca podría haber imaginado, cuando tomaron esa foto, que se convertiría en todo lo opuesto con el tiempo, coloco el retrato en su lugar; cerro las puertas corredizas y las cortinas del balcón antes de salir con paso firme de la habitación dispuesto a darse un baño y cambiarse para salir con Kaoru y Misao.

-¡Mou Esto no es ropa para una chica de tu edad!... – Se quejo Kaoru revolviendo el enorme vestidor lleno de ropa de etiqueta, trajes de noche, y una cantidad de ropa de conferencia. ¡No... es que "TIENES" que salir de tiendas conmigo! – Agrego mirándola consternada.

-¿Tu crees?... –Pregunto Misao Sorprendida aunque Kaoru fuera incapaz de notarlo; ni siquiera Omasu u Okon se habían atrevido a decirle algo así, desde que había empezado a tomar las riendas de la casa.

-¡No.. Estoy segura!... – Contesto mirándola con exagerada preocupación y sonriendo- ¿Sabes?... ¡Aoshi es un buen muchacho!, no tienes por que temerle, el se arrancaría un brazo antes de hacerte daño, lo se por que seria lo mismo conmigo, y por que con seguridad "YO" le arrancaría la piel en tiras y el no se opondría! - Agrego guiñándole un ojo y sentándose junto a ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Perdón... es que...- Murmuro Misao seca e incómodamente, mirando hacia su ropa de ejecutiva sin verla realmente.

-¡No te preocupes!... ¡Entiendo que le tengas desconfiaba a un hombre, mas si alguno ya te hizo daño... o me equivoco? -Dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos, donde pudo notar una chispa casi inexistente de dolor.

-¿Como lo sabes?... –Dijo Misao ásperamente, dándose por vencida, era obvio que Kaoru había sacado conclusiones y negarlo no seria digno de ella.

-¡Cuando me fui de Japón, había estado muy enamorada de una chico de la escuela se llamaba Darien pero el se burlo de mi y me dejo la mala imagen de que todos los hombre son iguales, mas cuando me fui a estados unidos, Aoshi me mostró que no todos eran como Darien que los hombres y las mujeres también podíamos ser amigos, y aunque alguna vez llegue a pensar que el estaba enamorado de mi, descubrí que era un amor de hermanos y no del que yo pensaba!- Dijo alegremente sonriendo con tristeza y un poco de vergüenza ante el recuerdo.

-¡Créeme... no se compara con lo que yo pase!... –Contesto distraídamente.

-¡Ya!...- Soltó Kaoru victoriosa tomando a Misao de un hombro sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a la de ella, inmediatamente comenzó asacar toda la ropa que tenia y a combinar piezas.

-¿Que estas haciendo?... Pregunto Misao desconcertada cuando Kaoru empezó a ponerle ropa por encima a ella.

-¡Ya que no tienes ropa "REAL" que ponerte te prestare algo de lo mío... Y podemos ir de compras también!.. jajajaja! Aoshi se va a morir!- Declaro alegremente , sonriendo como una maniaca y saltando de un lado a otro con cara de maliciosa felicidad.

-¡Demo... yo no puedo utilizar tu ropa!. – Argumento secamente, haciendo un ademan a la ropa que Kaoru estaba sacando.

-¿A ver doushite?...- Pregunto esta perpleja mirándola sin comprender deteniéndose abruptamente, frente a ella con un par de camisas en las manos.

-¡Por eso... es "TU" ropa!... –Contesto Misao remarcando lo obvio.

-Entonces yo no puedo vivir en tu casa!...- Rebatió Kaoru con serena confianza.

-¿Doushite? – soltó Misao quedamente, aunque ya veía venir la respuesta.

-¡Por eso!... ¡Es "TU" casa! – Contesto burlona sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sabiéndose con la victoria en esta debacle- ¡Vamos ponte esto!, ¿si?... - dijo dándole un conjunto de falda y camisa negro y rojo sangre.

-¡Iie!... si vas a prestarme algo... que sea Azul o Negro… - Acepto apartando por completo la idea de meterse en aquel conjunto rojo sangre y negro.

-¡Bien! –Soltó Kaoru sonriendo triunfante buscando entre sus cosas y sacando un pantalón negro strech de mezclilla y una camisa negra estrech de algodón manga larga con algunos ligeros apliques azul rey en el pecho y mangas- ¡Esto esta mejor!... yo me vestiré también de negro!... Me encanta el color! - dijo tomado otras cosas para ella, mientras Misao daba las gracias tomando lo que esta le daba retirándose a su habitación.

-¡No puedo creer que me convenciera de esto!... Gruño secamente mirándose en el espejo, no parecía la Misao que veía todo los días el pantalón y la camisa pegada a la piel destacaba la buena figura que siempre había estado oculta en ropa de trabajo, en ese momento noto que su usual forma de peinarse se veía fuera de lugar con aquella vestimenta, mas de una ocasión dorante los últimos 20 minutos estuvo apunto de cambiarse por algo mas acorde a ella.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Llamo Kaoru tocando la puerta un par de veces y esperar respuesta.

-¡Sigue!... Contesto Misao mirando a Kaoru entrar a la habitación con un top azul marino , un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra, con unos toque de maquillaje y su normal cola de caballo.

-¡Wow!, ¡Te ves muy bien!... pero... ese peinado nop!... –Dijo Kaoru mirándola complacida sentándola frente a la peinadora y desasiendo el peinado, después de alguno minutos Misao tenia también una cola de caballo sostenida por un mechón de su propio cabello, con unos toque rápidos había peinado el flequillo dándole un aire juvenil, Kaoru le dio unos pequeños toques de un brillo carmesí, antes de apartarse ver su obra y sonreír encantada- ¡Listo! - Declaro dejándola verse en el espejo, con eso Misao ya no quería salir, al contrario quería encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones que les había prohibido visitar, con la certeza y seguridad de que no irían a buscarla allí.

-¡No estoy segura de esto Kaoru-san... esa no soy yo... – Dijo Misao lacónicamente, haciendo un ademan hacia el reflejo del espejo que tenia frente a ella, donde una completa extraña le devolvía la mirada, mientras Kaoru sonreía con cariño.

-¡Discúlpeme Makimachi-sama!... demo… Shinomori-san esta esperando abajo!- Dijo la muchacha, estática mirando a Misao con los ojos como platillos de te de la impresión, haciendo sentir a Misao aun peor e insegura sobre lo que estaba haciendo y para ella, una mujer que había tomado el control de las empresas de sus padres con la edad de 18 años acostumbrada a tomar decisiones fuertes que podían significar la perdida o la ganancia para ella y sus empleados, aquel sentimiento era una espina en su costado era un sentimiento extraño que no se sentía cómoda en sentir. Kaoru sonrió alegremente y obligo a Misao a salir de la habitación, al llegar abajo Omasu y Okon estaban ametrallando a Aoshi, con preguntas de a donde irían y si querían ir con algún chofer.

-¡Tadaima minna!- Saludo Kaoru sonriente, llamando la atención de todos mientras Misao no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar

_-** Eres la dueña de esta casa, eres la dueña de tu vida , manejas la vida de muchas personas y esta chica esta manejándome a su anteojo?... por que lo permito?_ **- Pensaba mirando fríamente a Omasu y Okon que parecían a punto de botar en la brillante superficie de mármol blanco de su recibidor.

-Misao-san?- Soltaron Omasu y Okon mirando a Misao de pies a cabeza estupefactas.

-¡Muy graciosas, tienen el mismo humor negro de Okina". – Comento Misao secamente, sin mostrarse alterada aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Wow!- Dijo Aoshi inaudiblemente, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza . ** _¡Esta irreconocible!... no las culpo!_** -Pensaba bebiendo de la imagen como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto ante la lluvia inesperada pero valorada y apreciada.

-¿Y?... no dices nada Aoshi-chan?... ¡Hombres!- Bufo Kaoru molesta, dedicándole una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Perdón!... Kao-chan! Es que, que puedo decir? me dejan sin palabras!... la verdad es que seré el hombre mas envidiado!, con su permiso, esta usted muy hermosa Misao-san también tu Kao-han! -Dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada a cada una, ante esto Misao sintió un peso en el pecho y un vacio en el estomago, ahora estaba realmente avergonzada y con ganas de volverse y volar por las escaleras y no salir de su habitación hasta que el desapareciera de su vista y de su vida; sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su lugar, no era un mujer de huir como una cobarde, aun cuando su sentido de auto-conservación le gritara que corriera por su vida, ella no cedería, era demasiado orgullosa para ceder era una Makimachi después de todo no cedería.

-Hnm- murmuro secamente esforzándose al máximo por conservar la calma aferrando con fuerza el bolso de cuero negro que tenia en las manos. ** _Me siento extraña en esta ropa... rayos. Por que tuve que dejarme convencer por ella_?**Pensaba una y otra vez notando las diferentes miradas sobre ella, mientras que una burlona voz se mofaba de ella Jajaja! Hasta que alguien te saca del caparazón?... pues muy sencillo niña! Es que tú y yo al fin de cuentas somos la misma! Aunque te empeñes en ser un cubo de hielo, yo estoy aquí para impedirlo y ahora esta Kao-chan que me ayuda, estas en problemas! Jejeje! dijo su burlona conciencia recordándole una vez mas que toda su existencia consistía en una lucha interna, desde decir buenos días a alguna persona, hasta decidir que canal de economía ver.

-¿Bien?... ¡Vamos!- Soltó Kaoru emocionada esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Misao, aunque tal parecía que había percibido sus dudas y la estaba deteniendo, en caso de que esta se arrepintiera y huyera despavorida al cambio y al mundo en general, como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Ok Vamos!... – Concedió Aoshi mirando la casi inexistente reacción de Misao al verse presa de Kaoru. ** _¡Sip!.. Ella te ha atrapado amiga, y te aseguro que no te va a soltar, si algo tiene Kaoru es que es muy persistente!_ **Pensaba mirando a las dos chicas avanzar hacia la salida, seguidas de el Omasu y Okon, estas ultimas casi explotando de la emoción.

-¡Cuídense!- Los despidió Omasu alegremente sacando un pañuelito blanco casi del aire y agitándolo en el viento, dramáticamente, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Diviértanse! – Agrego Omasu esta sacando también su pañuelo azul pastel imitando a su hermana con entusiasmo, ambas dejaron de hacerlo cuando Misao que ya se montaba en el auto y les lanzo una de sus mas frías miradas asesinas cortándoles el entusiasmo.

-Muy graciosas… - Mascullo entre dientes para si, mientras ponía el auto en marcha. ** _Eso es para que se calmen.._.** Pensó secamente recordando la escena de los pañuelos al aire.

-¡Vamos a un centro comercial!... tienes que comprarte ropa nueva he?...- Dijo Kaoru Sonriendo guasona sacando una libretita de dios sabe donde y empezando a anotar en ella como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ouch!- Gimió para si mismo, salir al cine o a comer con Kaoru era una cosa, pero salir de compras con Kaoru, era algo que solo se había permitido cometer ese error unas sola vez, cuando estaban en USA y se había prometido no volver a caer -** _Pobre de mi! Mujeres de tiendas!_**- Gruño mentalmente imaginándose la faena de aquel día, con Kaoru como la mata de la alegría y Misao el Iceberg que hundió al Titanic en un centro comercial.

-¡Bien!. – Contesto Misao secamente, accediendo, algo le decía que con negarse solo haría que Kaoru se empeñara mas - **¿_Por dios... en que me estoy metiendo?. A que estoy jugando?_** Pensaba una y otra ves, casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el centro comercial mas importante de Tokio, estacionaron el auto y se adentraron en el centro comercial, donde había gente a borbotones, pero se apartaban de su camino dejándolo libre como si algo, alguna energía mas allá del disfraz de normalidad que vestía ese día, les advirtiera que si permanecían muy cerca de ella, terminarían congelados y sin vida.

-¡Es muy bonito!-Dijo Kaoru mirando la edificación, era un edificio muy colorido y espacioso.

-¡Aa.. Tiene mucho movimiento! – Concedió Aoshi mirando la cantidad de gente que entraban y salían de las diferentes tiendas.

-Aa… - Murmuro mirando a su alrededor con un destello en los ojos que pareció como una chispa y se extinguió tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo realmente de notarlo.

-¡Bueno Manos a la obra! Aoshi?... ¡tú serás el juez!- Anuncio Kaoru arrastrándolos dentro de la primera tienda que encontraron, allí hizo que Misao se midiera media tienda, Aoshi estaría al borde de la locura, de no ser por que era el que escogía lo que se le veía mejor, al poco tiempo ya Misao había pagado lo que habían escogido por ella y había ordenado que lo enviaran a su residencia.

- ¿Makimachi-san? -Dijo una voz a sus espaladas denotando asombro e incredulidad ante la visión de Makimachi Misao en aquel lugar, vestida para matar y acompañada era prácticamente un milagro.

-¡Takani-san!...-Contesto Kaoru volviéndose ante una voz conocida. ¿Como esta? - agrego rápidamente dando un rápido vistazo a su compañía.

- ¡Bien Kamiya-san!... - dijo esta finalmente mirando de Misao a Kaoru y luego a Aoshi con algo mas de interés.

-Takani-san. –Dijo Misao secamente mirando a Megumi que parecía sorprendida, aunque muy interesada en Aoshi.

-¿Misao-san? Wow estas… -Dijo el Sanosuke apareciendo tras Megumi mirándola impresionado.

- ¡Sano!- Soltó Megumi sabiendo perfectamente que Misao lo desollaría vivo si le daba alguno de sus floridos elogios. ** _Sera el novio de Makimachi?... no!... después de aquello no lo creo!_** Pensaba mirando al guapo hombre que parecía ser aparentemente frío como ella, mas se detuvo de hacer algún comentario de golpe al ver como Sano saludaba cordialmente a el chico y a Kaoru.

-¡Takani-san me temo que aun no conoce a Aoshi Shinomori, el compartió conmigo la beca fuera!-

Lo presento Kaoru alegremente.

-¡Hajimemashite, watashi wa Shinomori Aoshi! –Dijo el aludido estrechando la mano con Megumi, mientras esta daba su nombre sin mirarlo directamente a el.

-¡Hasta que por fin sales de tu casa Makimachi!- Soltó Sanosuke en tono guasón mirándola de arriba abajo- ¡Por cierto, te ves muy bien!- agrego picaron provocando la explosión de celos de cierta mujer zorro, que con la rapidez que solo puede tener una mujer celosa lo golpeo en la cabeza sin que siquiera se le viera el movimiento de manos.

-Basta Sagara...-Solto Misao secamente, cortando a Sanosuke que parecía mas preocupado en averiguar de donde diablos había salido aquella mano, que lo había golpeado.

-¿Y a donde van?... – Pregunto Megumi alegremente, uniéndose al dispar grupo. ** _Esta cambiando... lo se!_ **Pensó, sintiendo una sorda alegría, que no se atrevía a exteriorizar, menos frente a Misao.

-¡Íbamos a ver una película, pero cambiamos de opinión, vamos a comer algo!- Dijo Aoshi mirando suplicante a Misao y a Kaoru. ** _¡Si me encierran de nuevo en una maldita tienda de ropa mato y como del muerto_** Pensaba desesperado, como había predicho Kaoru era una pesadilla de las compras, lo único que le aliviaba un poco era que habían escogido cosas para Misao y que ella parecía tan renuente como el de regresar a una tienda de ropa y menos de la mano de Kaoru.

-¡Kawaii!- Soltó Megumi entusiasmada.

-¡Los acompañamos!- Dijo Sano agarrando a Megumi de la mano automáticamente, con la comedida de un hombre seguro de la aceptación de la que era su pareja.

-Hasta que por fin lo admiten... -Comento Misao secamente mirando con indiferencia a Megumi y a Sano, que se sonrojaron de vergüenza y se apartaron rápidamente el uno del otro balbuceando nerviosamente algo parecido a que estaba mal interpretando las cosas, haciendo reír divertidos a Kaoru y a Aoshi. ** _¡Estos dos siempre ocultando lo que sienten el uno por el otro... por que?, cuando lo de ustedes es real…_ ** Pensaba mirándolos.

-¡Vamos!... Dijo Aoshi quitándole algunos paquetes que por insistencia de Kaoru Misao llevaba las manos, logrando que Sano, Megumi y la misma Misao se quedaran estupefactos ante tal acción.

-¿Este... algo que no nos cuentas Misao-chan?... - Dijo Sano juguetonamente levantando las cejas sugestivamente con una sonrisa picarona en los labios, Kaoru, Aoshi y Megumi se quedaron perplejos ante el elocuente comentario de Sano.

-¡No juegues con tu suerte Sagara... que yo recuerde no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a ti!... – Soltó con tal gélides que podría haber congelado los polos evitando con facilidad el calentamiento global escogiendo el primer restaurant de lujo que se atravesó en su camino entrando en este sin necesidad de esperara turno.

-¡Demo... hay que esperar!- Dijo Kaoru rápidamente sorprendida de que Misao no reclamara la sangre de Aoshi, por quitarle los paquetes, la de ella por haber insistido en traerlos, y la de Sano por la elocuente implicación de su jocoso e indeseado comentario.

-¡No con ella querida... es la dueña de el centro comercial!- Dijo Megumi entrando tras ella con Sano y anunciándole al maître, que venían en compañía de Makimachi Misao, logrando el automático acceso al interior del lujoso establecimiento mientras Aoshi y Kaoru la muraban perplejos.

-¡No puede ser!...- Susurro Kaoru caminando con el, hasta un reservado donde Megumi Sano se sentaban en esos momentos y Misao tenia a una persona a su lado mostrándole unos papeles.

-¡Lo siento Misao-san!.. Demo no es momento para negocios!- Dijo Megumi lanzándole una mirada encendida al Hombre que tuvo la delicadeza de avergonzarse, mientras esta apartaba a un lado los papeles que Misao había empezado a revisar.

-¡Enviados a mi casa por fax…!- Ordeno Misao secamente, después de aquello la velada había sido muy buena Kaoru no dejaba de sonreír, Megumi no dejaba de molestar a todo el mundo y Misao no había dejado de asentir negar y de vez en cuando lanzar algún comentario ácido dejando a todos perplejo mas de una vez. ** _Son unas buenas personas... si... creo que tengo... amigos?_...** pensó incrédula aquella mañana del lunes entrando al instituto notando algo de revuelo entre los estudiantes.

- ¡Makimachi-sama!… Saludo la joven respetosamente y sin atropellarla por primera vez en semanas.

-¿Que pasa?... - dijo secamente. ** _Por lo menos no me llevo por el medio esta vez... es un avance_** pensó irónicamente, mirando a la joven sonrojarse furiosamente, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¡Hay un nuevo estudiante, y pregunta por usted!- Anuncio, caminando junto a Misao guiándola hasta llegar al comedor donde Misao entro causando un silencio sepulcral a su paso.

-¡Buenos días Misao-san!...- Dijo Aoshi apareciendo junto a ella dándole un vaso de te caliente que esta acepto automáticamente.

- Ohayo… ¿Donde esta Kaoru?...- Dijo al no verla con el.

-¡Esta hablando con un amigo mío!... se acaba de cambiar de universidad, el viene de Kyoto- Contesto caminando hasta la mesa donde Kaoru hablaba animadamente con un hombre joven de cabellera blanca como la nieve que le sonreía con picardía.

-¡Ohayo, Misao-san!- Saludo Kaoru en cuanto la vio, saltando de la silla hasta Misao mientras aquel hombre con el que hablaba se levantaba mirando a Misao detenidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa engreída.

-¡Misao-san, le presento a Yukishiro Enishii!- Dijo Aoshi con amabilidad, sin notar que Misao se había puesto mas pálida y su semblante algo mas relajado de los últimos días se había evaporado dejando tras si una mascara fría y sin sentimientos que podría haberlos hecho huir por sus vidas si la hubiesen visto así el primer día de conocerla.

- ¿Como estas Misao-chan?... ¡Tienes una amiga muy linda!- Dijo Enishi sonriendo lentamente, mirándola con una astuta expresión, dejando pasmados a Kaoru y a Aoshi, por la familiaridad con la que este osaba a dirigirse a ella.

- Tu… - Mascullo Misao impregnando ese pronombre con el mas negro de los odios que alguien pudiera imbuirle jamás. ** _De todas las personas del mundo...TU?..._** Pensó, conteniendo los deseos de gritar de rabia dentro de su propia mente fría en aquel momento de intensa ira, había aprendido a la mala que dejarse guiar por su calenturiento humor no era cosa buena y había evitado salir de control desde entonces.

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo Kaoru extrañada de que Misao no lo enviara derechito al infierno por la familiaridad que el amigo de Aoshi usaba con ella.

-Estoy bien... -Contesto Misao secamente. - Yukishiro Enichi... –Agrego gélidamente mirando con desdén al hombre que hubiese deseado no ver jamás en su vida cerca de ella o de alguien a quien pudiera llamar "de ella".

-¿Qué pasa amor... no me digas que no te alegra verme? – Pregunto haciéndose el inocente y abrazando a Kaoru que no comprendía nada pero los miraba perpleja.

- Aléjate de ella… quita tus manos de ella... – Soltó secamente dijo halando a Kaoru de un brazo arrancándola de su agarre con facilidad y colocándola tras ella.

-¿Que?... – Murmuro Aoshi desconcertado demasiado sorprendido de ver una reacción tal de ella, que no podía formular la pregunta a termino. ** _Que demonios esta pasando aquí?_** Se pregunto desconcertado, observando la fría ira de la joven mujer.

-¿Pero?... – Murmuro Kaoru aterrada ante las sospechas que parecían confirmarse conforme corrían los segundos con alarmante y agónica rapidez.- ** _¡Dios... es el!... ¿Es el, el, el… "EL"?_ ** Pensaba Kaoru frenéticamente notando la mirada de Misao sobre Enichi con rabia y Odio inminente y pensando en alguna forma de sacar a Misao de allí sin derramar sangre.

-¡Okina me dijo que tenias a dos personas en tu casa, jamás pensé que era a Shinomori Aoshi, mi _mejor_ amigo... ¡Y su linda amiga Kaoru de la que tanto me ha contado y a quien le debemos que ya no sea un cubo de hielo, roguemos a dios que consiga lo mismo contigo cariño! – Dijo Enishi sonriéndole burlonamente a Misao, que permanecía allí estática sin relajar su guardia frente a Kaoru.

-Ese… no es tu problema Yukishiro...-Contesto Misao con voz de ultratumba, mirándolo con frialdad y algo que rayaba en el asco.

-¡Vamos… no seas mal educada cielo, por cierto!... Okina me dijo que me quedaría en tu casa!- Añadió dedicándole una brillante sonrisa empalagosa, que solo logro revolverles el estomago tanto a Misao como a Kaoru, que podía ver ahora la podredumbre bajo la mascara de caballerosidad que Enishi había mostrado antes de que Misao llegara, la que por un momento la había engañado a ella misma que siempre se había alegrado de poder ver con claridad la verdadera naturaleza de las personas.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver... No te quiero en mi casa... Ni de visita!, ¿entendido? –Contesto tajante, mirando a Aoshi a los ojos diciéndole sin palabras que lo decía por el, Aoshi sintió que había cometido pecado capital y no sabia cual era, ni cuando fue, ni como, sabia que algo se le escapaba en aquella escena pero aun no podía deducir "Que" la situación era demasiado irreal y sorpresiva.

-¡No puede ser que dejes a dos extraños dentro de tu casa y a mí que me conoces no me ofrezcas abrigo!- Dijo Enishi haciéndose el sufrido, causando que Aoshi se molestara por la aptitud de Misao por lo extraño de su reacción.

-¡Por que te conozco muy bien… Te puedo decir que no eres buena compañía para nadie... Por que te conozco "**Demasiado**" bien no te quiero en mi casa!…- Escupió Misao destilando veneno, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar o decir algo para detener aquella peligrosa debacle, Enishi se había lanzado sobre Misao con un brillo de locura relampagueando en sus negros ojos y la había tomado de los brazos haciéndole daño por las heridas de las rosas y la fuerza bruta que empleaba.

-¿Como te atreves?... ¡Tu eres mía Misao Makimachi tu!... – susurro frenéticamente a su oído, mientras Misao esta trataba inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre, haciéndose mas daño aun.

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO ENISHI! –Bramo Sanosuke con ira silenciando a todo el comedor de golpe, Aoshi y Kaoru estaban estupefactos, y sin entender nada en un segundo Sano le dio un empellón a Enishi y Megumi apareció de la nada liberando a Misao de el abrazándola hacia si misma de manera claramente protectora, Aoshi noto que Misao tenia los ojos aguados y en su mirada había un descomunal terror que no se podía comparar con el que el mismo había visto cuando el la había tocado días atrás.

-¿Estas bien Misao?... – Pregunto Megumi notando la agitada respiración de Misao la frialdad de sus manos y su palidez mortal que mostraba su rostro.

-¡Enishi!... ¿Que demonios le hiciste?- Reacciono Aoshi molesto por la acción de su amigo, aunque el solo pudo ver el la invasión a su espacio personal y nada mas. ** _Es normal que actué así con el, si casi paso lo mismo conmigo... Aunque debo admitir, que reacciono aun mas con el que conmigo!.._** Pensó, preocupado, mirando a Kaoru tan pálida como Misao y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- ¡Aléjate de ella… NO te acerques a ella!, ¿Entiendes?... ¡No te le acerque!- Decía Sano amenazante dijo empujando a Enishi lejos de Misao, que había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

-No… -Jadeo ahogadamente, sintiendo un peso oprimiéndole el pecho ahogándola con alarmante rapidez, mirando a aquel que había destruido su vida y las de muchos otros mas, mirando a sus amigos con un brillo calculador en los ojos. ** _Tu... tu... de todas las personas que pude haberme encontrado en el mundo... tenias que ser tu? Mi maldito pasado que regresas a destruirme en el presente y aniquilar la esperanza de un futuro? Tu… por que Tu? _** Pensaba fuera de si soltándose de Megumi y apartándola a un lado a ella y a Aoshi antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Misao!-Soltó Kaoru corriendo traes ella, bajo la mirada perplejas de toda la cafetería, que ni en sus sueños mas locos podrían haber previsto algo así.

-¿Alguien me explica que demonios pasa aquí?... –dijo Aoshi recogiendo sus cosas y las de Kaoru y saliendo tras ellas , sin detenerse a hablar con Enishi a quien Sano y un profesor mantenían contenido.

Mansión Makimachi

-¿Que pasa Misao-san?...- Pregunto Okon al ver aquella expresión sombría en sus rostro y rastros de que había estado llorando sin control si ya casi le da un ataque al ver la forma en la que había llegado conduciendo.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!... ¿Entendido?... ¡Por nada del mundo dejes entrar a NADIE!... - Soltó frenéticamente cerrando la puerta del despacho con un golpe tal, que de haber sido una madera mas frágil la habría estrellado de la fuerza ejercida que resonó como un eco espeluznante por toda la casa, como el preludio de una desgracia anunciada encerrada en aquel golpe; sin notar que Aoshi y Kaoru con cara de espanto entraban a la casa al tiempo que ella entraba al despacho.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- Soltó Okon consternada mirándolos a ellos en busca de una respuesta que justificara el estado de Misao.

-¡Okon-san!... ¿Quien es Yukishiro Enichi en la vida de Misao-san? – Pregunto Aoshi secamente haciendo recordar a Kaoru al Aoshi que había conocido hacia años atrás.

-¡OH POR DIOS!...-Juro horrorizada ante las implicaciones de aquella simple pregunta. ¡OMASU!, ¡SHIRO!, ¡KURO!- Chillo la mujer alterada dejándolos con la palabra en la bosa y sin respuestas antes de echar a correr hacia la cocina, donde podría encontrar a los que llamaba a gritos.

-¡Oh Ao-chan esto no es bueno!... – Dijo Kaoru preocupada, mirando descorazonada la puerta cerrada del despacho tras la cual con seguridad Misao estaría reviviendo, batallando y sufriendo con sus demonios y recuerdos. _**¡Es el!... ¡Es que quien le hizo tanto daño a Misao-san!..._** Pensaba recordando con pesadez como este la había mirado cuando Misao estuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios aquí?... – Dijo Aoshi reprimiendo las ganas de rugir como Sano y echar la puerta del despacho abajo a patadas y sacarle las respuesta a Misao, quien parecía ser el epicentro de aquella locura que había estallado de golpe afectándolos a todos ellos, sin esperar respuestas que sabia no les darían con facilidad se sentó a las puertas del despacho tratando de escuchar algo, mientras Kaoru daba vueltas en el pasillo incapaz de mantenerse quieta presa de los nervios y la preocupación.

_"**¡Y es que… Voy por el camino dejando un rastro de sangre y lagrimas, cada golpe cada herida a calado en mi con una facilidad espeluznante, soy una guerrera caída con el alma perdida en algún lugar donde yace rota, sucia y manchada por la perfidia de la traición, de las guerras pasadas que han tomado pedazos de mi a tal punto de no poder reconocer en este despojo de mujer lo que fui alguna vez, mucho menos lo que soy. ¡Oh seño!... ¡Apiádate de mi estoy perdida y agotada, quiero descansar ayúdame a encontrar un lugar al que pueda llamarle hogar!. ¡Oh señor esto perdida y cansada hastiada de sufrir estoy cansada guíame te lo ruego, solo quiero llegar a mi hogar!"**_

_**(Extracto del diario personal de la Reina de Hielo) **_

**_Makimachi Misao"_  
**

Owari….

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno juro que me esforcé, no es fácil editar diosssss en estos momento me choca mi costumbre de escribir capítulos laaaargooosssssss… ( este cap tiene 21 paginas + una de agradecimientos y comentarios que tal?) O_O E en fin, espero realmente que les haya gustado y por favor DEJER RVIEWWWWWWW'S aunque no lo crean a mi personalmente me motivan, quiero decir que es algo emocionante cuando leemos las opiniones que los lectores tienen sobre nuestras historias, que están echas con sudor, lagrimas y sangre con sentimientos que volcamos en cada oración… Al menos es así para mi, y su falta de comentarios mas que molesto es simplemente desalentador y triste… En fin de todos modos gracias pero apreciaría también saber que piensas que opinas, usa tu "VOZ" y dale a BOTON y deja un REVIEW… Gracias echo con cariño esta es una trama original de Makimashi Misao Futura de Shinomori (Si Lo Atrapo) – NO es una traducción y NO Es una adaptación- graciasssss millllll ^_^

**Agradecimientos:**

*** A mi esposo hoy el día de los enamorados, por su paciencia y animarme a seguir cada vez que pierdo el rumbo, las ganas y la fuerza, a ti amor que estas allí para mi a cada paso Te amo, lo sabes pero siento la necesidad de decírtelo. ¿Sabes? Aishiteru Sutto!...**

*******Okashira Janet:**** ¡Si esta Misao es totalmente opuesta a las que se han conocido en el fancition desde siempre, la gente esta mas cómoda viendo a Misao como la comadreja sonriente que brinca de un lado a otro y que espera que Aoshi-sama abra los ojos y la "vea", en fin hay muchas cosas encerradas en este personaje en particular que nació hace ya variooooossssss años atrás y regreso gracias a mi esposo (jejejeje) espero que sigas leyéndome y te des una vueltita por mis otros fic's pease! U_u y GRACIAAASSSSS NO SABES CUANTO APRECIO TU APOYO! Besosssss ^_^**

*******Rinko Inukai:**** ¡OHHHHHHH niñaaaaaa no sabes como me emocione con tu reviewwwww tu leiste la primera versión de este fic hace tantos años atrás, y también leíste los otros, que emocionnnnn de verdad me emocione tanto que hice que mi esposo leyera en voz alta tu review para mi por que no me lo creiaaaa jajajajaja estoy lok ^_^, tranquila, me están dando ánimos para continuar así que voy a echarle ganas.. solo espero que no me vuelvan a borrar los fic's… ¬_¬ me pregunto… ¿Por que Me los borrarían? Aunque ahora cargo una duda, hace varios días estuve leyendo en el área de ingles y hay un montón de gente buscando sus fic's… bueno cielo espero saber pronto de ti, gracias por tu mensaje tu que ya me conoces de años anteriores sabes como me emocionan los review's besossssss ^_^**

"**A TODAS PERSONAS QUE APOYARON ESTE FIC Y MIS OTROS TRABAJOS HACE AÑOS ATRÁS, "KAMI-CHAN" MI QUERIDA SENSEI MIS RESPETOS DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES.. NUNCA TERMINASTE EL TIEMPO PASA, NO IMPORTA ME PASE AÑOS IMAGINANDOME LOS MIL Y UN FINALES… GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A PUBLICAR EL INICIO DE MI VIDA EN EL FANFICTION "INCERTIDUMBRES" TE QUIERO… GRACIAS A TODAS."**

"**OJO NIÑAS TENGAN RESPALDO DE SUS FIC'S"**

**Y TU DALE AL BOTON Y DEJA TU OPINION YO REALMENTE LO APRECIARE! ^_^**

**Owari minna **

**Con cariño YO! Makimashi Misai Futura De Shinomori (Si Lo atrapo) ^_^*+*+*.**

**=========================REVIEW===============CLIK**

** V****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**TADAIMA MINNA! Aquí estoy, después de tantas semanas (mejor ni las cuento por que me va peor n_n¡) aquí esta el cap jejej espero ****que disfruten de este capitulo esta echo con cariño y dedicación NO es una adaptación, NO es una traducción y ES una creación ORIGINAL de su servidora es decir YO Makimashi Misao Futura De Shinomori (Si Lo Atrapo) Ok?... Bien aclarado el punto… les recuerdo los Personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen a excepción de Aoshi-sama que después de atormentar a Noubiro-sensei accedió a dármelo a cambio de dejarlo en paz por el resto de sus días AMEN… jejeje.**

**A mi esposo, a 7 años de casados que cumplimos HOY y 9 juntos, te amor igual que el primer día. ( Y mas te vale que tu también a mi, si no duermes con el perro que aun NO tenemos ¬_¬***) jaja es broma a nuestros hijos también por alegrarme los días, a ustedes que me soportan cuando estoy editando o escribiendo.. jajaj dios sabe que me pongo insoportable!... **

**Y a ustedes aquellas que leyeron y apoyaron este fic hace años cuando lo publique aquí en , cuídense niñas las quiero a todas y las recuerdo mucho con cariño donde quieran que estén besos. **

¿Quien es mas tonto, Aquel que ama sin ataduras y con abandono? O ¿aquel que se reprime de amar incluso así mismo? ¿ a quien puedes llamar cobarde, a Aquel que no prevé lo que puede pasar? O ¿Aquel que ya ha derramado lagrimas de sangre y es precavido ahora? ,¿Quién es mas estúpido, Aquel que se cree con derecho de señalar? O ¿Aquel que señala por creerse con derechos?

_Cunfucio…_

CAP 3: DESPUES DE TODO, SOY HUMANA!... EMOCIONES?

" _Y mi voz grita en silencio el dolor que guardo entre pecho y espalda, los ojos me arden de tanto contener las lagrimas que pugnan por salir a mares, y mi corazón maltrecho vuelva a revivir el dolor y la desesperación que causo aquel quien destrozo los sueños y las ilusiones nacidas de la inocencia agraviadas y golpeadas maltratadas y vejadas en el mas puro dolor, y lo que creí amor, se volvió el mas negro de los sentimientos que jamás me creí capaz de sentir el Odio, mi alma antes tan pura y llena de gracia se mancho con cual negro sentimiento desmintiendo en lo que en su momento fue blanco y puro cual rayo cristalino de luna, besando la prístina pureza de la impoluta nieve, Oh señor hoy me veo y no me reconozco, me busco y no me encuentro, ¿en que clase de ser me he convertido? Quiero llorar a viva voz, y gritar mi dolor a los cielos con la esperanza de volver a ser el alma que fui, quiero volver a mirarme y encontrarme quiero verme a los ojos y no encontrar dolor, estoy maldita lo se pero aun puedo pedir un milagro, señor apiádate de mi, ayúdame a sentir, ayúdame a vivir una vez mas" _

_Diario personal de la Reina de Hielo _

_Makimachi Misao _

- Masakka… - Gimió sin voz completamente horrorizada, el pecho parecía a punto de estallarle de dolor, de rabia... Tantos sentimientos encontrados en ella que había hecho lo imposible para no sentir. ** ¿Como es posible?... ¿Como es posible que el, Aoshi-san también lo conozca?... y ¿Kaoru... Kami?... ¿Por que a mi, cuando creí haber encontrado amigos resulta que son cómplices de el?... Iie... Kaoru, estaba aterrada, pero, el no Aoshi-san no… ** Pensaba lanzando sus libros sobre el primer sillón que se atravesó, sin preocuparse de romper algo o destrozarlos, ¿Total? Todo era reemplazable absolutamente todo hasta ella lo que no era reemplazable era lo que estaba pasando, no se mentiría como en antaño buscándole justificaciones a todo. El es amigo de ese... será que sabe lo que me hizo?... será que el esta ayudando a Enishi?..*** Pensaba empezando a dar vueltas por todo el despacho y con ella las mil y una ideas y pensamientos la acosaban sin darle descanso.

-¡Masakka!...- soltó Omasu horrorizada tapándose la boca con ambas manos de la impresión, después que Okon les dijera lo que le había preguntado Aoshi.

-¡El ha vuelto!... y estoy segura que con el muchos problemas! – Vaticino Okon con el seño fruncido y las manos retorciéndose nervosamente frente a ella.

-¡Si se le ocurre acercarse a Misao-chan, lo mato!... –Bramo Shiro molesto flexionando los musculosos brazos amenazadoramente.

-¡Te apoyo!...- Agrego Kurou estrellando nudillos con su compañero, lanzando a la nada una mirada hosca llera de una promesa de venganza.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer?...- Dijo Omasu preocupada mirando a Okon, que parecía ser la única que permanecía cuerda en la cocina aparte de Michiko y ella.

-¡Fácil pues,... tenemos que buscar ayuda!...- Dijo Okon lentamente mirándola con un deje de obviedad.

- ¿Te refieres a Tokio?... – Contesto Omasu dubitativa algo le decía que su hermana sugeriría algo mas arriesgado, que pondría sus cabezas en juego y dado la situación y lo tomaría sin objetar, estaban desesperados y no había motivo para fingir lo contrario.

- ¡Hai... demo yo estoy refiriéndome a ayuda interna!...- Agrego Okon enarcando varias veces las cejas puntualizando cada palabra.

- ¿Dices... Kaoru y Aoshi?... – Pregunto Omasu soltó sin creerlo, aquello SI que era arriesgar la cabeza.

-¡Hai!... ellos están preocupados!... Mira al joven, no se ha movido de allí en 2 horas, y Kaoru?... no hace mas que tocar la puerta expuesta a que Misao la mate en el intento!... – Dijo Okon dulcemente sonriéndole con cariño a su hermana.

- ¡Bueno... eso si!... – Contesto Omasu confirmando a su hermana.

-¡A llamar a Tokio, y Mishiko, prepara de comer, este será un día muy largo!... chicos, vigilen las entradas de la casa aunque sabemos que eso no servirá de nada, al menos la primera vez! – Murmuro Okon mas para si que para los otros después salió volando con Omasu a otra habitación, mientras la chica volaba a cocinar.

-¡Oh Aoshi-chan, ya no se que decirle!… no me abre, no me habla, no me nada!... – Soltó Kaoru cada vez mas preocupada mirando la puerta cerrada con angustia a penas contenida.

- ¡Yo No entiendo por que se comporto así con Enishi!...- Dijo Aoshi confundido, hast6a donde había visto la mujer era extremadamente educada rayaba en lo irritable y verla reaccionar así era chocante.

- ¡Aoshi!... matte!... – Soltó Kaoru molesta, mudando su mirada de la nerviosa contemplación de la puerta cerrada al rostro confundido de su amigo.

- ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no se verdad?... –Pregunto El aludido levantándose del lugar que había ocupado las ultimas 2 horas y colocándose frente a ella.

- ¡I.. Iie!... – Escupió Kaoru rápidamente tratando inútilmente de sonar convincente.

- ¡No sabes mentir y lo sabes!... dime ¿que es lo que sabes?... – Presiono Aoshi mirando a su amiga enrojecer de vergüenza.

-¡Iie!... no puedo decírtelo Ao-chan!... Gomen!... creo que es ella, la que debe decirte eso, cuando le nazca, no crees? – Contesto Kaoru negándose rotundamente a ser ella quien divulgara sus sospechas.

-¡Eso, si es mas digno de ti!... – Concedió Aoshi sentándose de nuevo *** Por que este comportamiento en la reina del hielo?... ¿Tu mascara se esta desprendiendo?... ¿Acaso es el que puede quitarte esa mascara?...*** pensaba distraídamente mirando la nada y recordando la inexpresiva cara de Misao surcada por una chispa de furia cuando aparto a Kaoru de Enishi.

- ¡Ay Ao-chan! – Gimió Kaoru inaudiblemente mirando a su joven amigo perdido en sus pensamientos. *** Si supieras lo que sospecho, y estoy casi segura!... ¡Estarías matando a tu amigo!...*** pensaba tocando la puerta lentamente, y escuchando un sollozo ahogado que se clavo dolorosamente en su pecho como si de una cerrada y ponzoñosa daga se tratará. - ¡Mi-chan!- Gimió la joven temblorosamente llorando internamente con aquella joven mujer que nadie parecía entender. 

-¿Doushite?... /Por que?/ tuviste que regresar?... no te vasto con lo que me hiciste ne?... –Murmuraba Misao Makimachi en voz baja sin dejar de sollozar dolorosamente- ¡Te odio... Maldito seas Enishi... tu me las vas a pagar... algún día me las pagaras... eso lo juro… - Agrego con una nota de odio. 

*+*+*+**+*+*+**+* FLASH BACK *+*+**+*+*+**+*+*+*

-¡Tranquila Misao-chan... Yo cuidare de ti! - Decía Enishi frente a una cama en una clínica, donde se veía a una Misao mas joven ahogada en lagrimas.

-¿Doushite?... Kaa-san!.. tou-san!... – Gemía la joven Misao lastimeramente con el rostro congestionado en lagrimas y moratones.

-¡Tranquila hija, eso te hace daño!... – Decía Okina tratando de confortarla.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA?... ¿QUE ME IMPORTA QUE ME HAGA DAÑO?... MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS… ¿ENTIENDES?... Rugió Misao convulsivamente, ignorando por completo el dolor físico que agobiaba su cuerpo mu a pesar de los medicamentos que le administraban para sedarla y ella se negaba a tomas más de lo necesario.

- ¡Tranquila mi princesa!... –Dijo Enishi dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Y a ti Que te pasó?- Pregunto la joven notando por primera vez lo que la estaba incomodando desde que los hombres llegaron a su habitación, Enishi parecía haber sido arrollado por un camión 2 veces.

-¿Yo?... eche a correr con la noticia, y me caí, solo me falseé el brazo, y me golpe un poco la pierna y los golpes generales, nada importante. Contesto este sin inmutarse, tocándose la pierna derecha y restándole importancia al asunto con un ademan de mano.

- Veo… - Dijo Misao gélidamente, ganándose una mirada extrañada de ambos hombres. *** Dios!... no… No puede ser!... o si?... Enishi?..*** Pensaba aterrada mirando a Enishi fijamente.

-¿Vez?... ¡Enishi te decía que no fueras a ese viaje... pero tu de terca!... – La regaño Okina

- ¡De terca no... Quería estar con mis padres!... – contesto Misao secamente, cediendo finalmente a la presión y apretando un botón auto medicándose, para quedar dormida frente a ellos sin darles oportunidad a ningún comentario mas, lo ultimo que supo fue que el personal los retiraba de la habitación. *** Tengo que averiguar bien!.. Pudo haber sido una ilusión óptica!..*** pensaba antes de abrazar a la oscuridad y caer en la bendita e indolora inconsciencia.

*+*+*+**+*+**FIN DE FLASH BACK *+*+*+**+*+*+**+*+*+*

-¡Maldito seas... maldito mil veces maldito, que dios disminuya tus días, y pise tu suerte por siempre... –Decía Misao llorando con rabia abiertamente ante aquel recuerdo. Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y Misao no había salido del despacho rehusándose a comer, rehusándose a atender las suplicas de Kaoru, allí estaba dando vueltas por el despacho casi en penumbras, ya que la noche había caído, hacia ya un par de horas. *** ¿Por que tuviste que regresar?... maldito seas Yukishiro... pudiste haberte quedado en mi pasado.. Pudiste torturarme con el recuerdo de tu presencia con tus malditas rosas blancas.. Pero no... Tenias que regresar en cuerpo y alma a terminar de acabar conmigo no?..*** Pensaba una y otra vez, dando vueltas por todo el despacho, tratando de no ver las constantes imágenes del pasado que se lanzaban brutalmente sobre ella. Definitivo.. Tienes que hacer algo Misao.. Estoy segura que Okina tiene las manos en esto.. Dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza - Obvio... - susurro secamente dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. - Okina piensa que soy una completa estúpida... no se lo perdonare... - Agrego en voz baja, escuchando los tímidos golpes en la puerta de su despacho por enésima vez.

-¡Misao-san!.. onegai! Déjeme entrar! – Rogo Kaoru en tono de suplica, ella casi se podía jurar que la chica estaba llorando en ese momento.

- ¡Esta bien Kaoru-san... Entre…! - Contesto Misao Audiblemente dejándose convencer finalmente por aquella persistente joven que no había cejado su empeño para hablan con ella, donde otro la habría dejado a su suerte esperando que ella fuera quien decidiera cuando hablar. ! Kakkoi creo que ya encontraste quien te domine ne? - Dijo irónicamente su conciencia *** Cállate... solo la dejo entrar... por que por primera vez en muchos años, necesito hablar... necesito desahogarme aunque sea un poco… *** - pensó viendo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse dejando entrar a Kaoru que traía consigo una bandeja con comida, casi sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, aquella chica era una cosa seria ni a Omasu ni a Okon se le habría ocurrido traerle nada de comer por temor a que se los tirara a la cabeza, mas antes de que su rostro la traicionara reprimió el impulso y se mantuvo impávida.

-¡Arigato!... – Dijo Kaoru aliviada caminando hacia Misao y poniendo la bandeja frente a ella dándole un intento de orden con la mirada, fracasando totalmente al estrellarse contra la imponente mujer que estaba frente a ella. - ¡Misao-san... yo lo siento!.. – Dijo bajo la mirada de Misao

-Dime algo Kaoru… escucharas lo que quiero decir?... Quiero hablar... Necesito hablar, siéntate y escúchame... onegai.. – Dijo Misao Forzadamente entre gélidas notas entremezcladas con dolor y ira, mas que unas simples palabras cubiertas de hielo, era una declaración, una suplica el eco de un grito desesperado de ayuda inmediata, Kaoru palideció ante aquellas palabras y se sentó frente a ella expectante sintiendo como el corazón le presionaba dolorosamente entre pecho y espalada viendo a la altiva y regia Reina de Hielo allí frente a ella vulnerable mas no derrotada para derrotarla hacia mas que un fantasma del pasado de eso estaba segura la joven Kamiya.

- ¡Hai Mi-chan, Aquí estoy!... te escucho! – Contesto Kaoru dulcemente acarrándole las manos y mirándola mas como una hermana que como su protectora, allí frente a ella estaba aquella niña desvalida a punto de llorar, con mas fuerza y nitidez que la primera vez que la vio. *** ¡Es hora de que sueltes eso que llevas dentro cariño…!*** - pensó.

-Yo… fui una tonta, una completa estúpida creí, haber encontrado a la persona perfecta tenia 18 años entonces, el era perfecto simplemente así era, cortes, caballeroso, amable era el sueño de toda niña-mujer de esos con los que nos pasamos la adolescencia soñando con llevarnos al altar y tener una vida de cuentos de hadas. Soltó Misao, ahogada en lágrimas y abrasándose a Kaoru, que estaba sorprendida pero feliz de que por fin ella allá decidido mostrarse. - ¡me lo creí todo yo conocí a un chico, muy amigable, un año antes de que ellos murieran... fue mi amigo incondicional, cuando yo no era "la reina de hielo" como me dicen ahora... – Dijo con un deje de ironía. ¡Pero... después de que mis padres murieron, habían cosas que yo no tenia claras... tenia muchas dudas me asaltaron y "El" era el centro de todas mis dudas, sin embargo el se encargo de matarlas... por que le convenía hacerlo... Y yo, como una estúpida le creí..., yo estaba enamorada como idiota, o creía estarlo ya… no lo se... Era el, Yukishiro Enishi... la desgracia de mi vida... La razón por la que cercené mi alma en trozos pero como entre el cielo y tierra, nada esta oculto menos para los que tenemos "poder"... descubrí todo... lo odie... y lo odio... lo saque de mi vida a patadas y apartándome de todos me encargue de que no volviera a ocurrir, jamás dejare a una persona acercase lo suficiente para dañarme, me dije entonces… - decía sin poder evitar sollozar las contracciones de llanto sacudían su esbelto cuerpo haciendo que una cortina de oscuros cabellos cubriera su rostro ya que el apretado moño acostumbrado se había desecho hacia mucho por los movimientos compulsivos que había hecho desde que había entrado al despacho y estallara en llanto.

-¡Bien Misao-chan!... ¡habla desahógate yo estoy aquí!... ¿que le hizo ese patán?.. – Murmuraba Kaoru abrazando a Misao, que estaba desecha. *** Que te hizo?... que te pudo haber sido tan grave?, esto no es un simple caso de corazón roto ne?, ¿Que te hizo que te convirtió en esto?***

-No puedo decírtelo!... no!... Aun no puedo enfrentar eso!... yo!... no estoy lista! - sollozo, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una cantidad de emociones: Miedo, terror, Odio, asco. *** Lo que el nos hizo... es imperdonable... es horrible... lo odio... TE ODIO MALDITO ENSHI!*** - pensaba abrazada a Kaoru. De repente las puertas del despacho se abrieron Kaoru se coloco delante de Misao, ella sabia que no le gustaría que nadie la viera en ese estado entraron apresuradamente Omasu, Okon Shiro y Kuro, con caras de ultratumba, seguidos de Aoshi, quien no se había movido del vestíbulo desde que llegaron.

-¿Kaoru-san, ella esta bien?... – Dijo Omasu mirando a Kaoru fijamente tratando de sonar calmada y dándole tiempo a Misao de componerse, su rostro decía que estaban alerta.

-¡Hai!... –Dijo Kaoru mirando sobre su hombro notando a Misao que se había secado las lagrimas, y trataba de ordenar su largo cabello.

-¿Misao-san?... desea tomar un baño?... que quiere que hagamos? – Dijo Okon sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

-¿Kao?- murmuro Aoshi. *** ¿Por que tanta rabia contra Enishi?... ¿será que a ella le gusta Enishi?... o ¿que fueron algo? *** - pensaba tratando de verla.

-¡Estoy bien!.. – Contesto Misao con una nota de tristeza, que estremeció a todo mundo, su dolor era algo palpable ahora cualquiera podía extender la mano en ese momento y tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

- ¡Misao-san!- Murmuro Aoshi inaudible sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel sentimiento extraño que se poso en su pecho pesadamente al escuchar la tristeza en su voz. *** ¡A estado llorando!... ¿demo.. Doshite?... *** - pensó notando la inflamación y el tenue rojo en sus ojos que atestiguaban las lagrimas que habían derramado.

-¡Gracias, por escucharme Kaoru-chan... – Dijo Misao haciendo que todo mundo la mirara con sorpresa.

-¡Para eso estamos las amigas!...ne? Misao-chan?... – Dijo Kaoru aun dudosa, incapaz de creer lo que su loca mente le planteaba.

- ¡Hai!... supongo que tienes razón... – Respondió Misao con suavidad y un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-*** Esto esta resultando!...*** - pensaron Omasu y Okon reprimiendo las ganas de empezar a brincar y gritar como un par de grupies locas, encontrando entre el hielo que empezaba a derretirse a la niña que habían cuidado.

-¡Hai… tomare ese baño! – Dijo finalmente sobresaltando a las mujeres mayores que salieron corriendo del despacho vociferado algo de sales aromáticas y agua caliente. *** Ella es una buena chica!... me aguanto!.. y trato que nadie me viera en este estado... gracias Kaoru-chan, creo que por fin he encontrado a un amiga..*** - pensó minutos después de haber subido a tomar un baño para bajar y comer con todos lo habitantes de la casa en la mesa había ordenado a la servidumbre quitarse esos uniformes esta vez había echo que los quemaran en la chimenea, y ahora estaban en el despacho cotilleando frente a ella todos sabían muy bien que ella no quería estar sola en ese momento que lo que mas deseaba era distraerse.

-*** Dios... Como pude encerrarme en mi misma por tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo pude darle gusto a ese hijo de… de afectarme al punto de alejarme de todos? *** - pensaba Misao, viéndose rodeada de gente y tecleando sobre su computadora portátil un informe de alguno de sus negocios, y revisando la bolsa de valores mas por costumbre que por necesidad.

-¡Si!... deberíamos salir de viaje todos juntos!... Misao-san tiene una casa de playa muy linda en TTotori, esta justo frente a la playa tiene una vista estupenda!.. – Dijo alegremente Omasu muy entusiasmada.

-¡Hai!... que le parece Misao-san?... – Dijo Okon mirando a Misao.

-como quieran… Planéenlo... – Dijo secamente leyendo un mensaje de Himura, su único socio estable.

-¡Buenas noches!... – resonó la voz de Okina por todo el despacho, Misao se tenso de inmediato, Kaoru y Omasu, Okon Shiro y Kuro, rodearon a Misao tensos al divisarlo, Aoshi solo se quedo donde estaba sin entender nada.

- ¡Buenas noches mi querida Misao!... –Dijo Enishi con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A…no…- Gimoteo Kaoru -*** ¿Que hace el aquí... Por que ese hombre lo trajo?.. *** Pensaba molesta y confundida mirando de Okina a Enishi y de este a Aoshi con impotencia, quería era echa un grito de guerra y lanzarse sobre aquel despreciable hombre colocándose al lado de Misao de inmediato, notando su postura rigida.

-*** Que haces aquí?...*** - pensaba Misao lamentando no tener lago filoso en las manos para lanzárselo, siempre había tenido una buena puntería en ese momento nada le habría gustado mas que poner a prueba aquel talento natural que había manifestado muy joven.

- ¡Aoshi-chan!... ¿creo que tu si te alegras de verme ne?... – Dijo Enichi acercándose a Aoshi dándole un saludo fraternal, Misao y todos menos Okina se tensaron aun mas ante la visión.

-¡Misao, hija ven a saludar a tu nuevo huésped!.. – Anuncio Okina con ceremoniosamente haciendo un ademan hacia Enishi que sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Nani?... – Solto Okon exasperada y horrorizada, mirando a su compañeros con clara angustia reflejada en cada rasgo de su rostro.

- ¡Basta!... – Dijo secamente, caminado hasta quedar frente a frente con Okina, y por consecuente Aoshi y Enishi.- ¿Explicame que quieres decir con eso Okina? - agrego mirándolo a los ojos dándole una de sus mejores miradas glaciales.

- ¡Pues que Enishi, esta en Tokyo, y pensé, que seria buena idea, que tu le dieras hospedaje, ya que estas, taaaaaaaaan caritativa!... Dijo irónicamente. y...

- ¿Y?... – Repitio Misao levantando la voz con gélida ira a penas contenida, haciendo que Okina callara en el acto y ganándose con mas razón la atención de todo mundo.

-¿ Y…y... también que le des una, pequeña tregua a esa estúpida molestia que tienen ustedes!... – Agrego el hombre finalmente.

- ¿Estúpida…. molestia?... – Dijo Misao tan cargada de odio y resentimiento, que hizo retroceder hasta al mismo Aoshi. - ¿Que le de una pequeña tregua a este mediocre dices? - agrego con rabia y frió cortante dedicándole una mirada cargada de asco a Enishi.

- ¡No te dirijas a mi así Misao-chan!.. –Dijo este con algo de molestia.

- ¡TU!... Yukishiro Enishi, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!... para ti soy Makimachi-dono!... – Dijo Misao secamente dedicándole una mirada que podría levantar ampollas.- ¡No se como tienes el valor y los pantalones para entrar a "MI" casa y verme a la cara... imagino que para un don-nadie como tu, eso debe ser normal ya que al no tener ningún tipo de instructivo educacional ni moral debe ser algo absolutamente común en ti pasar por la vida con tal caradura! – Dijo cortantemente, retomado su frialdad impecablemente Enishi, y todo mundo se removió incómodamente ante aquellas palabras, dignas de la reina de hielo.

-¡Misao!... compórtate!... el es tu invitado! – Dijo alarmado ella no tenia pelos en la lengua pero aquello rayaba en la grosería. -*** Que le han hecho estos muchachos?.. *** - pensaba estupefacto ante lo ocurrido.

- ¡Veo que no tienes sentido del humor, mi querida Mi...! – comenzó a decir Enishi pero al ver la mirada de muerte de Misao. - "Makimachi-dono"! – Dijo irónicamente.

- ¡Escúchame bien Nenji Kenshiwajaki y escúchenme bien todos por que no pienso repetirlo 2 veces!... – Dijo Misao Secamente Cortando con frio el tenso silencio que había dejado Okina, con su regaño fuera de lugar. "1"- esta es "MI" casa y hablo y me comporto como me de la "REAL" gana...- soltó mirando a fríamente Okina, que abría los ojos como platos. "2"- No soy la "QUERIDA" de nadie... - miro a Enishi, completamente sorprendido por la escena, el nunca había dejado de estar informado sobre ella, hasta donde podía y siempre ella se había estado comportando como una estatua con vida.- "3" - ¡Como la "DUEÑA" de la casa soy "YO" meto en ella a quien me plazca... y escucha Bien Okina, "NO" me place ver a este individuo, bajo "MI" techo... es decir, que se puede ir por donde vino... – Dijo mirando a Enishi y a Okina que compartían miradas estupefactas por las inusuales palabras de Misao.

- ¡Wow!- Dijo Aoshi sin voz mirando la escena tan impactado como cualquiera en el despacho, esa era una faceta que jamás había visto y no quería estar en los zapatos de Enishi en ese momento. *** ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?... de que "molestia" hablan?, ¿Que le hizo el a ella?... ¿Por que ella lo trata tan mal?...*** - pensaba Aoshi mirando la escena incrédulo.

-¡Misao yo exi... – comenzó a decir Okina

- ¿Exiges... que exiges?... ¡Esta es mi decisión, no la tuya… si tu lo trajiste a Tokyo con la esperanza de que yo lo perdonara!... pues puedes regresarlo al agujero donde estaba... prefiero morir antes que estar con semejante basura... - agrego secamente Aoshi y Enishi se estremecieron notablemente con el fuego de odio que brillaba en los ojos de Misao.

-*** Eso es!.. Es lo menos que se merece!.. No se que te hizo, pero para que lo trates así!.. Debe merecer mas!.. Acaba con el amiga!*** - pensaba Kaoru mirando la escena tan pálida como la tiza.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!.. yo soy tu!..!- Soltó Enishi empezando a perder los estribos con el rostro colorado por la ira.

- ¡Damare Yukishiro… damare por que no respondo y tómalo como una amenaza, - Lo corto Misao secamente. ¡Ahora... Okina, llévate a esta basura de mi casa y de mi vista, aquí no hay abrigo para ratas!... – agrego gélidamente dedicándole una mirada cargada de advertencia a Okina.

- ¡Yo…¡ - Balbuceo Okina preocupado, el no era ningún estúpido o al menos eso creía el, y esa situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

- ¡Ya escucho a Misao-san!... no hay lugar para el! En esta casa! – Soltó Omasu incapaz de contenerse, ella al igual que sus compañeros Misao y Kaoru lo único que deseaban era no ver a aquel hombre jamás.

- ¿Quien ORDENO a las cachifas que hablaran? – Escupió Enishi este con rabia a penas contenida.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarles así!, Ellas tienen mas sentido de lealtad en la uña de su dedo meñique, de lo que tu podrás tener en toda tu miserable vida!... y mas que la servidumbre!.. Ellos son mi Familia!...y tienen las cualidades, que tu nunca tendrás por que tu eres basura y ellos personas decentes que SI trabajan para mantenerse y que mas que a una patrona me consideran su hija... – Dijo rápidamente haciéndolo callar de golpe.

- ¡Ya déjalo Enishi!- Murmuro Aoshi a su amigo que lo ignoro olímpicamente. *** ¡Ella adora a la servidumbre... la considera su familia!*** Pensó estupefacto, por no haber llegado a esa conclusión antes..

- ¡Shiro, Kuro... este Sr. Bueno, si es que puede llamársele así tiene prohibida la entrada en esta casa de por vida... – Anuncio Misao secamente. Omasu Okon, llamen a las floristerías, de la mas grande a la mas pequeña y háganle saber que no deseo que me hagan llegar ningún ramo paquete u hoja de este… bastardo so pena de arruinar sus vidas, demandarlos hasta quitarles su misma alma… si no entienden esto de una vez, entonces verán de lo que soy capaz.- agrego tenebrosamente dedicándole una mirada asesina a Enishi tal que a nadie le habría extrañado que cayera muerto en una masa sanguinolenta sobre el suelo encerado del despacho.

!Hai Misao-san!.. – Contestaron los aludidos con miradas amenazadoras y triunfantes hacia Enishii, que tenia la cara crispada de furia.

- ¡Tu… no… puedes...!- Escupió Enishi entrecortadamente incapaz de controlar su ira, mirándola con un brillo de locura en lo ojos.

-¿Que no puedo?... ¡Soy Misao Makimachi! – Contesto Misao con un deje de diversión irónica- ¡Pues mírame... si puedo!- agrego mirándolo casi con diversión ante el hecho, de que su solo nombre bastaba para conseguir lo que quisiera, ella era después de todo La Reina de Hielo si ella lo quería, ella lo obtenía. *** ¿Que te crees patán? Ya tenia influencias cuando me conociste siendo casi una niña… ahora el mundo baila al son que yo toco, todos me deben y estoy cobrando pronto lo sabrás… Supongo que nunca creíste que mi influencia llegaría a tal punto no? Eres un Idiota, Soy la hija de mis padres, fui criada desde la cuna para ser la mujer de negocios que soy fui tonta e inocente alguna vez, pero ya no lo soy, y mas les vale a ti y a Okina entenderlo de una vez.., *** Pensaba viendo con regocijo el momento en que Enishi perdió el escaso control que tenia sobre si mismo.

- ¡Maldita ramera!... – Soltó Enishi abalanzándose contra Misao en un arrebato de ciega ira, Aoshi y Okina sostuvieron a Enishi de la camisa antes de que este si quiera pudiera tocarla, mientras que Misao ni retrocedió ni dio señal de reacción alguna enfureciéndolo aun mas haciendo que Aoshi aplicara mas fuerza para contenerlo.

- ¡Vete.. o llamare a la policía...! – Sentencio Misao sin siquiera mostrarse alterada en lo mas mínimo.

- ¡Perdóname!... yo perdí el control yo... – Dijo Enishi tratando de saldar su error inútilmente.

- ¡Vete... sabes bien que no hablo en vano... – Contesto Misao dándole la espalda y avanzando hacia su escritorio sentándose tras el y empezando a hojear una carpeta ignorándolo por completo.

- ¡Se que algún día me perdonaras!... lo se!.. Por que tu y yo somos iguales!... – escupió Enishi finalmente mas Okina lo saco del despacho, notando como Misao había agarrado el cortapapeles de una manera amenazante, el la había visto crecer y sabia lo que podía hacer con ese pequeño objeto cortante.

-¡Vergüenza debería de darle a ese patán!... – Dijo Misao molesta olvidándose de Aoshi, que la miraba perplejo sin decir palabra.

-¡Misao-san!.. Sea lo que sea que le haya echo Enishi, quiero que sepa que jamás lo he apoyado... no se que le hizo, pero... supongo, que una multitud no se equivoca así como así!... – Dijo Aoshi mirando a todo mundo, Misao lo miro a los ojos de golpe y camino hasta quedar frente a el sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo tu "amigo?" – Pregunto Misao secamente, aquella relación era una espina clavada en su costado y se la sacaría como fuera.

- ¡Iie!, no lo se!.. y es mi amigo por ser el único conocido, que mantuvo contacto conmigo después que me fui! – Contesto Aoshi con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Te creeré, así que no me traiciones soy rencorosa y vengativa!- Advirtió Misao mirándolo fijamente. *** no me miente...*** - ¡bien... no ha pasado nada!... - añadió alejándose rápidamente de el.

- ¡Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste!.. – Celebro Kaoru alegremente, a lo que Misao respondió con una media sonrisa que dejo a todos estupefactos.

-Si… - Contesto Misao - ***El no sabe con quien se metió... no me llaman la reina de hielo por ser fría y callada exactamente... me llaman así por tener la cualidad de decirle en la cara a quien sea, lo que me plazca sin darle tiempo a defensas, por no dejarme intimidar por nadie, por controlar mi temperamento allí donde otros no pueden...*** - pensó. Me retiro... – Dijo sin mirar a nadie cerrando su Pc, y caminando fuera del despacho sin decir palabra no quería que la detuvieran en ese momento quería soledad la revolución de sentimientos estaban echando abajo su fachada y no quería a nadie cerca en su momento mas vulnerable.

- ¿Quiere que le suba algo?... – Pregunto Okon rápidamente.

-Aa... - Dijoy Okon la siguió para tomar su orden.

-¡Aoshi!... gomen, demo.. A que se dedica Enishi?... – Pregunto Koaru secamente.

-¡A explotar mu… jeres!... -Contesto Aoshi distraídamente inmediatamente se tenso encontrando allí la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas. Y con ganas de estrellarse contra la paredes por haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso, era obvia la rabia que Misao sentía por el, el único sentimiento capaz de expresar sin dificultades se sentirá realmente estúpido por no haber pensado en algo así en primer lugar.

-¿Crees que le haya echo eso a Misao-chan?… - Pregunto Kaoru molesta, con claras ganas de golpearlo por idiota.

-¡Wa shiranai!... / no lo se/ - Contesto Aoshi apesadumbrado saliendo del despacho. - *** como no se me ocurrió antes?... como no pensé en eso?... *** - pensaba caminando por los pasillos y entrando a su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama adoselada, con un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, ya era pasado la media noche y Aoshi no encontraba la forma de dormir, vistiendo un pantalón holgado gris y una camisa de algodón blanco salió de la habitación calzado en medias del mismo color que su camisa. Aoshi caminaba en las penumbras como el primer día que había pasado en aquella mansión señorial y solitaria al llegar a las escaleras que conectaban con el tercer piso, decidió echar un vistazo a aquella habitación que Misao les había permitido visitar subió las escaleras y comenzó a pasar frente a las diferentes puertas que albergarían muchos de los secretos de su joven casera, iba llegando a su destino cuando la resonancia de unas precisas y suaves notas de un piano clásico lo detuvieron en seco, la pieza era totalmente relajante pero en algunas partes eran totalmente enérgicas muy bien afinadas y precisas, Aoshi se acerco lentamente a la habitación de donde provenía la música que tenia las puertas entreabiertas dejando ver la enorme habitación, decorada de modo muy clásico y cómodo y en medio de la habitación dominado el ambiente estaba un enorme piano de madera negra pulida y frente a el estaba Misao Makimachi, la reina de hielo vestida en una bata de seda blanca corte princesa con la falda suelta hasta al piso, con el cabello suelto de aquel acostumbrado peinado, con una botella de brandy frente a ella que ahogada en lagrimas con los ojos cerrados tocaba el piano apasionadamente libre de las ataduras que se había auto impuesto; Aoshi se quedo frió ante la visión, su corazón y su mente se detuvieron en Shock ante aquella imagen.

-¿Doushite? – Susurro Misao sin dejar de teclear la pieza que se sabia de memoria. *** Por que?... doushite?... *** POR QUE?... ENISHI?... POR QUE ME HICISTE ESO?... - soltó en voz alta dejando de tocar el piano y rompiendo a llorar sin consuelo sobre las teclas que emitieron un sonido discordante cuando cayo sobre ellas sin orden o ni ceremonia.

-¡Dios!- Murmuro Aoshi Inaudiblemente recuperándose de la primera impresión. *** Que le hiciste Enishi?... que le hiciste para que este así?...*** - pensaba angustiado, mas una mano que cayo en su hombro casi lo hace maldecir a gritos.

- ¡No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí!... – Susurro Kaoru maternalmente alejándolo de la puerta.

- ¡No se que diablos le hizo Enishi!... pero lo voy a averiguar Kao-chan eso puedo jurártelo!... – Juro Aoshi molesto impidiendo que Kaoru tuviera oportunidad de decirle nada mas, se volvió alejándose de la habitación y cambiando de ruta.

- ¿Kuch Kuch Jota hai Aoshi-chan? – Canto Kaoru para ella recordando las palabras en Hindi de repente, viendo a su amigo en ese estado. - ¡Algo esta pasando en tu corazón Aoshi-chan!- Decidió susurrando mientras entraba a la habitación donde Misao estaba completamente destrozada.

-¿Que pudo hacerte el?... ¿Acaso te utilizo?... ¿Acaso el te exploto?... maldición!... Enishi!.. Por que sigues siendo el mismo maldito embustero de siempre?... - soltó exasperado tomando aquella hermosa fotografía de Misao observándola, estudiando cada gesto de la niña alegré en la pintura, Aoshi noto con sorpresa, como su corazón había estado latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Te gusta el cubito de hielo!... - Dijo su conciencia con regocijo. *** damare!..*** - pensó sin poder evitar la leve sombra carmesí que apareció por todo su rostro, tras eso cayo completamente dormido con el retrato sobre el pecho.

Eran las tres de la mañana y una solitaria figura recorría los silenciosos pasillos de la enorme mansión se detuvo frente a habitación en particular y entro aquel lugar guardaba muchos recuerdos de su infancia y por consecuente guardaba la alegría que alguna vez tuvo, Misao Makimachi, se quedo estática mirando al hombre recostado sobre el mullido sofá con una fotografía suya sobre el pecho, Aoshi Shinomori estaba allí dormido viéndose tan inocente como una niño sin esa chispa de malicia que siempre lo acompañaba y ese aire de predador que a veces podía percibir en el.

-*** Se ve tan... tierno...*** - Pensó mirando al Hombre acurrucado en el mismo sofá donde ella solía jugar a las muñecas. ¿Te gusta verdad?.. - Dijo su conciencia con malicia, ella no lo negó había dejado atrás hacia mucho tiempo las banalidades de darse mentiras piadosas era la única promesa que se había echo a si misma y que cumpliría a cabalidad, no se mentiría a si misma ni siquiera para salvar su vida. *** Eso no importa... el es amigo de Enishi...*** - pensó tristemente ante lo irónico de la situación, ella jamás se habría creído abierta a esa posibilidad hasta que esta la abofeteo con fuerza y sorpresa. Sintió una corriente de aire que le helo la piel y decidido que estaba haciendo un frió de muerte, tomo una manta del respaldo de una de las sillas y camino hasta Aoshi cubriéndolo casi con amor maternal con la suave manta tan adorada por ella ya que fue echa por su madre, mas al este sentir el tacto de la manta estiro un brazo enredándolo en la cintura de Misao y tinado de ella hacia el, hasta quedar sobre ella. - Oh... – exclamo Misao ahogadamente golpeteándole la espalda con las palmas de las manos como un pajarillo asustado y pálida como la muerte por el susto y el asombro.

- ¡Hm! – Ronroneo Aoshi Instintivamente - *** Dios!... Ella es tan!.. Hermosa!... *** - pensó, viendo no a la reina de hielo totalmente inalcanzable e imperturbable si no a la mujer suave y tibia bajo el totalmente vulnerable, sorprendida y aterrada, fue ese terror el que lo hizo reaccionar. -Gomen!... - susurro sin pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los de ella, ante esto Misao trato de poner sus sobre su pecho y empujar con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como tratar de mover una montaña, el la miraba con aquel aire predador que siempre había notado y se había esforzado por ignorar.

- ¡Me esta aplastando!... – Dijo Misao secamente tratando de mirar hacia otro lado menos a el.- *** Por que hizo eso?...*** - pensó en Shock. Ja!.. Como si no te gusto he?.. - Dijo su conciencia encantada liderando a sus hormonas inactivas a una frenética carrera contra ella.

-¡Sumimasen!.. – Dijo Aoshi levantándose y llevándola con el en el proceso y lamentando interiormente la perdida de calor y contacto pero negándose a soltarle la mano.

- ¡Buenos reflejos!... – Contesto ella tratando de soltarse dispuesta a salir huyendo a toda prisa antes de cometer alguna otra estupidez.

- ¡Sumimasen!..- Insistió Aoshi guturalmente y Misao lo miro confundida olvidándose se su mano cautiva.

- ¿Doushite?... ¿Por que se disculpa si fui yo quien lo asuste? – Pregunto esta tratando de que su rostro no reflejara la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡No por el susto, ni por la aplastada!... – Contesto Aoshi mirándola intensamente sintiendo como el calor rompía dentro de el y la fogosidad que ella le producía y que había reprimido con tesón desde que la conoció tomaba mas de su control.

-¿Entonces?... – Pregunto ella sin comprender.

- ¡Por esto!... – murmuro Aoshi abrazándola de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente Misao se quedo petrificada un momento e instintivamente respondió al beso, por un momento luego se tenso entre sus brazos y se aparto mirándolo aterrada.

- ¿Doushite?... – Soltó Misao colocándose los dedos en los labios aun húmedos por su beso pero mirándolo con claro terror en los ojos. - ¿Doushite Aoshi-sama?... - agrego levantando la voz levemente con tormento, Aoshi se quedo estático sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, estaba tan impresionado que no vio venir la cachetada que Misao le propino antes de salir de la habitación, después se diría que estaba medio dormido cuando la beso o que estaba soñando pero de eso nada su cuerpo y su mente estaban bien despiertos en ese momento.

- ¡Pero tu también respondiste!... – Susurro Aoshi con la mano en la mejilla dolorida, sonriendo plácidamente recordando el calor de aquellos labios que cualquiera juraría fríos, viniendo de la reina del hielo y que ahora solo el podía saber cuanto calor ocultaban, suficiente para hacerle tomar una ducha helada con aquel frio, sonrió para si mismo con lastima ante la perspectiva de su baño nocturno se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación a cumplir con la sita obligada con la regadera..

- ¡Dime Enishi!... ¿Que paso entre tu y Misao-san?… - Dijo Aoshi por enésima vez en el día.

- ¡Esta bien!... ella era mi novia!.. Estábamos a punto de casarnos y me dejo plantado días antes de la boda te hable de ella recuerdas?. – Dijo Enishi finalmente.

-¿Tu casarte? – Dijo Aoshi automáticamente incapaz de creer que Enishi se casara con alguien. -*** que?... casarse?..*** - pensó sorprendido.

- ¡Ella es una mina de oro Aoshi!... ¡es justo lo que necesito, es joven, hermosa y RICA!... ¿Que mas puedo pedir?... – Contesto Enishi irónicamente.

-¡Es que lo único en lo que piensas es en dinero?... – Soltó Aoshi mirándolo y controlando las ganas de destrozarle el rostro que lo invadía en ese momento.

- ¡Yo la amo!... ¡pero también amo a sus millones!... - Respondió Enishi sin vergüenza alguna, sin notar que sus palabras molestaban a su amigo.

-¿Entonces, la estuviste explotando como a todas las mujeres que pasan por tus manos?... - Escupió molesto sin notar a dos personas que se iban acercando detrás de ellos.

-¡Iie!... ¡Ella es la mujer mas dura con el dinero que he conocido!... – Contesto el aludido sin una nota de vergüenza.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Misao-san?... – Le reclamo molesto, sin notar la mirada calculadora que cruzó por los ojos de Enishi.

-¿A ti como que te gusta "MI" minita de oro? – Dijo Enishi con sarcasmo y con una nota amenazante enfatizada por la mirada colérica que le lanzo en ese momento.

- ¡No le digas así!... - soltó molesto sin notar a la aludida tras el. - ¡Y no... no me gusta!... demo!... me molesta saber que ella a sido victima de ti Enishi!.. Nunca cambias he?.. – Soltó molesto y sin pensar, solo tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento con Enishi.

-¿ A… Aoshi? – Soltó Kaoru asombrada mirando a Misao que tenía una expresión ilegible pero dura en los ojos.

- ¡Kaoru-chan!… - Soltó Enishi lanzándose a abrazarla, mas Kaoru retrocedió asqueada.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla Yukishiro... por que soy capaz de todo!... – Soltó Misao secamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión tal que el aludido paro en seco y retrocedió sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si el fuera un ciervo frente a una leona defendiendo una cría.

- ¡Misao-san!... yo!.. – Balbuceo Aoshi avergonzado, sabiendo que había escuchado las palabras que había dicho sin cuidado, después de haberla besado.

- ¡Agradezco mucho la defensa... demo soy lo suficientemente grande para que me defiendan como una damisela en peligro... Aoshi-sama... – Lo atajo Misao secamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos después del incidente de aquel día no había podido hacerlo.

- ¡Que malagradecida eres...! – Dijo Enishi no complacido con interacción de ambos.

-¡Cállate Enishi!, ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?... – Dijo Aoshi molesto mirando a su amigo que no parecía notar lo que hacia.

- Gomen nasay… Aoshi-sama... demo… El no conoce de vergüenza, ni de respeto y si me permite dale un consejo: creo que no le conviene esa amistad... – Dijo levantando una ceja elegantemente ante las palabras de Aoshi.- Ah y una cosa mas... - agrego dándose la vuelta junto a Kaoru. - Cuando desee saber algo de mi... ármese de valor y pregúnteme odio que estén hablando a mis espaldas de mis asuntos... - Agrego antes de irse. *** Quien demonios se cree el para indagar en mi vida?.. A cuenta de que?...*** - Pensaba caminando molesta junto a Kaoru.

- ¿Vamos al centro comercial?... – Propuso Kaoru tratando de hacerla olvidar el mal rato, habían ido a buscar a Aoshi con aquella intención. *** ¡Ahora que se quede con el imbécil de su amigo!*** Pensó molesta iba a dale una paliza a su amigo a la primera oportunidad que se presentara.

- ¡Perfecto!... – Dijo Megumi apareciendo entre las dos.

-¿De donde sales?... – Dijo Misao secamente.

- ¡ja, ja JA!.. Muy graciosa!... – Contesto sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Y, Vamos?.. – Dijo Kaoru de nuevo esperando respuesta.

- ¡Hai... debo comprar algo para mi viaje!... – Dijo ausentemente. y de paso dejar de pensar en ese beso ne?.. El hombre sabe como romper tus barreras!.. Sabe como inquietarte!.. - Dijo su conciencia juguetona. *** ¡Púdrete!...*** - Pensó conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco. jajajajaj! Allí están las palabras de la antigua yo!.. jejeje te estoy ganando terreno! - Agrego su conciencia satisfecha.

Ella no había quería admitirlo, pero con una palabra que cumplir, enfrento el echo de que las palabras de Aoshi le habían dolido en su amor propio, después de besarla ir a decirle "ENESHI" que ella no le gustaba… re mas de lo que podía soportar, estaba confundía y lo sabia, y eso solo empeoraba todo aun mas, al menos nadie notaria ahora la confusión de sentimientos que había desencadenado aquel beso… por otra parte estaba aterrada había descubierto finalmente que aquella sensación que la hacia replegarse mas cuando Aoshi estaba a su alrededor era atracción y deseo, como no lo había sentido por Enishi jamás y si algo podía asustara a muerte era "ESO"… mientras era arrastrada de tienda en tienda por las fanáticas de las compras Megumi y Kaoru, se esforzó al máximo por comprimir todo eso y guardadlo en algún lugar donde se perdiera con el tiempo, y cuando ambas trataron de embutirla en una micro vestido rojo pasión dejo de preocuparse por el y atender mas la vida futura de su guardarropa que parecía estar en vías de extinción con aquellas dos fanáticas de la moda.

-¡Misao-san! Yo quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde!. La verdad no soy quien para indagar en su vida!.. Yo! – Dijo Aoshi sentado frente a Misao en el despacho mientras esta revisaba unos documentos que tenia que firmar fingiendo ignóralo olímpicamente mientras leía sin leer un informe de que no entendía ni una palabra de la line que veía en ese momento.

- ¡Esta bien!.. ¡Solo no quiero que vuelva a suceder!.. – Contesto secamente sin quitar la vista del documento que atravesaba con la mirada.

- ¿Que le hizo?.. – Solto Aoshi finalmente, logrado que Misao apartara la vista de su documento y lo mirara a los ojos, por primera vez desde el incidente Aoshi pudo notar dolor y rabia en ellos.

-¡Aun no estoy preparada para decirlo... a demás, usted es su amigo Aoshi-sama así que debe tener ide!a… - Contesto la aludida lacónicamente volviendo a su documento.

-¡Quiero saber... yo!...- Balbuceo Aoshi frustrado.

-¿Que tanto interés tienes en saber sobre mi pasado?... – Le pregunto Misao levantándose exasperada. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, acaso quieres ayudarle?... o eres igual que el?... que tramas?.. – Soltó automáticamente, como un mecanismo de defensa defectuoso que había implementado a los inicios de su vida como Reina de Hielo.

-¿Que Dices?... ¿Yo solo me preocupo por usted!. Y eso no le da el derecho a compararme con Enishi!... no quiero ayudarle!.. y no estoy tramando nada!. Por que diablos siempre estas a la defensiva? – Soltó Aoshi exasperado, sin darse cuenta que la tenia agarrada de los brazos haciéndole daño.

-¡Suéltame!... - Soltó Misao tratando de apartarse de el alarmada.

-¡Dime!.. ¿Que diablos te hizo para convertirte en este monstruo que eres?.. – escupió sin pensar pero al ver la reacción en sus ojos, Aoshi supo que había ido demasiado lejos Misao lo empujo con fuerzas sin importarle que caer en el piso frente a el por la abrupta liberación.

-¡Si... soy un monstruo... si lo soy!... ¿Y?... ¡es mi problema, vivo con ello entiendes?... ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a criticar mi forma de vida ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho ni la potestad para juzgarme ni tu ni nadie es quien para decirme nada... fuera de aquí... Vete, no quiero verte déjame sola… como debí haberme quedado siempre... sola… Largo... – Soltó Misao secamente levantándose y sentándose en su sillón tras el escritorio, ocultando el rostro entre los documentos que revisaba luchando por respirar con normalidad cuando sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y la presión en el pecho se hacia insoportable al igual que el sordo dolor que aumentaba con cada doloroso latido, no quería llorar aunque sus ojos picaban de lagrimas y no lloraría ni por el ni por nadie.

- ¡Misao.. yo... – Balbuceó Aoshi arrepentido de dejarse llevar por su temperamento. *** Que demonios hice?... Misao… *** - pensó agobiado y ganas de golpearse con la primera pared que consiguiera, solo el podía ser tan estúpido.

-¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas!... – Añadió Misao secamente sajando el asunto dándose la vuelta para ver la ventana en forma de cuadro que estaba tras ella. ***¿Como te atreves a critícame?..*** - pensó en un gemido de dolor. Eso te dolió, sabes que la verdad duele?.. - Dijo su conciencia tristemente y eso la hizo sentir peor esa parte de ella siempre había sido un rayo de luz en medio de las tinieblas y ahora estaba a apagada.

-¡Sumimasen!... – Susurro Aoshi Audiblemente antes de cerrar las puertas tras el.

-¡Bakka! - murmuro con la antigua exasperación que la caracterizo de niña mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas a pesar de que por dentro ella lloraba desconsolada. Casi una semana había pasado el viaje de Misao estaba muy cerca apenas y faltaba un día, Misao había sido la misma que habían conocido pero pudieron notar varios cambios había ordenado un grupo de seguridad, para que rodeara la casa y sus adyacencias, había prohibido terminantemente, la entrada a cualquier ramo de Enishi, con el final del semestre plagado de encuentros desagradables con Enishi hasta que con una labra suya lo hiso votar del lugar, Misao había tenido mas oportunidad de trabajar de lunes a lunes en su empresa, siguiendo de cerca sus negocios, también allí, se le prohibió la entrada a Enishi, quien en repetidas veces había intentado comunicarse con ella, para sorpresa de todos, Misao le había permitido a Kaoru llamarla por su seudónimo de niña y como sus padres solían llamarla "Milla", Aoshi seguía buscando en Enishi las respuestas a sus preguntas y por ello se había ganado mas de una mirada asesina de Kaoru y de Misao, que no le había vuelto a hablar y de echo se había comportado lo mas fría que podía con el.

-¡ Tu mismo te lo buscaste!.. - Lo regaño Kaoru aquel día en el desayunador cuando se había quejado.

-¿Que también te Dijo que paso?.. –Contesto Aoshi molesto aunque sabia que su amiga tenia razón, Kaoru se había pasado los últimos días regañándolo como niño pequeño.

-¡Iie!... ella no me ha dicho nada!. Pero es obvio que esta molesta contigo!... tiene que ver con Enishi ne?... – Agrego Kaoru frunciendo el seño, mientras este asentía pesadamente.

-¡Ya no me regañes mas!.. Por eso no consigues novio! – Dijo Aoshi tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿QUE DIJISTES SHINOMORI?... - Soltó Kaoru exasperada dándole con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca, por lo que este casi estrello su cara contra la mesa.

-¡Oye!... mira que no tengo para cirugía!... – Dijo Aoshi partiéndose de la risa, con la mueca de dolor en el rostro sobándose donde la mujer le había golpeado.

-Aoshi-san!.. Kaoru-chan!.. Misao-chan desea verlos!.. – Anuncio Okon tras eso dejaron de reír, y fueron al despacho donde Misao estaría esperando con seguridad.

-¡Trata de comportarte!... ¿Estamos?... – Dijo Kaoru mirando a su amigo que asentía sin decir palabra, Kaoru sonrió divertida encontrando en aquella expresión al antigua Aoshi Shinomori.

- Aa – añadió Aoshi lacónicamente. *** Que querrá ahora?..*** - pensó entrando tras Kaoru y Okon al despacho encontrándose con todos lo habitantes de la mansión sentados a su espera y ella mirando por la ventana, con expresión de otro mundo.

-¡Konnichiwa!... – Dijo Kaoru Sonriente tratando de romper el hielo, Misao coloco su mascara fría en su sitio, y se volvió a mirarlos sin emoción alguna.

- ¡Bien estamos todos!... – Dijo Misao secamente. Los mande a llamar para informarles que salgo en este momento para Kyoto, tengo negocios que atender allá y no se cuando regresare posiblemente estaré de vuelta al inicio de clases... – agrego fríamente.

-¡Mou!... yo pensé que iríamos a esa casa en la playa!... – Dijo Kaoru con un puchero de reproche.

-¡Ustedes irán, yo tratare de volver para alcanzarlos... Pero no prometo nada...!- Contesto Misao ablandando un poco su tono gelido.

-¡Kawaii!... – Celebro Kaoru alegremente abrazando a Misao dejando a todo mundo boquiabierta cuando esta le devolvió el gesto un poco rígidamente como si nunca hubiera abrazado a alguien.

-¡Cuídense!... – Dijo caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta donde Aoshi estaba, mirándola molesto.

-¿Por que nos tratas así?... – Dijo sobresaltando a todo el mundo.- ¿Acaso crees que eres omnipotente?.. Somos seres humanos también!.. Deberías tomarnos en cuanta para cualquier cosa!.. Kaoru se desvive por atenderte, por que la notes y tu no haces mas que seguir siendo un maldito cubo de hielo!... que quieres volvernos locos?.. Acaso crees que nadie se preocupa por ti?... por que eres tan fría?... no tienes sentimientos acaso? Eres un ser vació y frió!... - soltó, deteniendo a Misao tomándola de los brazos Misao como el resto de los presentes se tenso con dada una de sus palabras.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora... –Dijo secamente apartándose de el. - ¡Lo fría y vana que sea, no es tu problema... tu no sabes por que soy como soy… no eres mas que un idiota y no eres nadie para decirme nada a mi!... – Dijo saliendo del despacho a toda prisa.

- ¿Por que le dijiste eso?... – Chillo Kaoru molesta mirándolo con claras intenciones de matarlo.

- ¿No entiendes?... estoy atacando su humor! Para que de una maldita vez, libere todo lo que tiene dentro, aquí todo mundo se la pasa pisando huevos a su alrededor nadie la enfrenta así nunca va a salir de donde quiera que este escondida... – Contesto Aoshi dejando a todo mundo boquiabierta por la lógica de sus palabras.

- ¡Iré a revisar su auto antes de que parta!.. - Dijo Shiro saliendo del despacho seguido de Kuro.

- ¡vamos a llevarle la cesta de comida para el camino!.. – Dijo Okon caminando con Omasu.

- ¿No se va en Avión?... ¿se va por carretera?.. – Dijo Kaoru sorprendida eran mas de 5 horas de viaje.

- ¡Iie!... ella odia los aviones... digo las alturas!. –se corrigio Omasu agrego ante el codazo de Okon, tras eso salieron del despacho.

-¡Adiós! Saludos a Himura-san!.- Omasu

-¡Y a su padre! – Agrego Okon con un par de corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡Cuídate, Maneja con cuidado! - Decía Omasu preocupada.

-¡No maneje con prisas!... – Dijo Shiro

- ¡Recuerda las curvas y…. Dijo Kuro

-Ay... ya basta. Estaré bien... ja ne... –Los corto Misao arrancando, todos vieron partir a Misao dentro de su auto.

- ¡Omasu-san!, Okon-san!... quiero que en este momento nos digan!... que diablos paso entre Misao y Yukishiro Enishi!... ustedes lo saben y nos lo dirán! Ahora, Onegai! – Dijo Aoshi mientras Kaoru asentía junto a el, las aludidas se removieron incómodamente.

-¡Esta bien!... pasen y les contaremos lo que ese... hombre le hizo a nuestra niña!... – Dijo Okon con semblante derrotado, junto a los otros que murmuraban "ya era hora" o "por fin".

-¡Todo empezó... hace dos años, en la fiesta de la empresa de los padres de mi niña!... - empezó a contar Omasu una vez estaban en la cocina, frente a una jarra de te y galletas.

_¡Oigo un eco en el silencio y creo que es tu voz, esa que con el tiempo, perdió fuerza y amor, esa que alguna vez entono una canción. _

_Canción que hablaba de vida, de luz amor y color. _

_Oigo un eco en el silencio y creo que es mi voz, esa que también entonaba viejas canciones de amor, esa que con el tiempo perdió vida y calor, esa que hasta el momento es la voz del silencio y el eco del dolor!_

_Extraído de las memorias de Misao Makimashi F.D.S.(S.L.A) _

**Notas de Autora: **pues si aquí empieza todo jajaja a quienes recuerdan supongo que me guardaran el secretito ^_^ y a quienes no, bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho por favor en serio dejen review's yo se que ahora aquí se miden por visitas y todo eso, pero yo soy de la vieja escuela, cuando veo review's en mi bandeja de entrada, me pican las manos por escribir mas rápido, yo hago lo que puedo por actualizar pero recuerden "YO SOY MADRE Y ESPOSA" tengo muchas responsabilidades, mucho es que mi amor por los fic's me empujan a escribir pero si no veo motivación simplemente me desanimo, puede que a muchos no les importe, pero realmente voy a comprometerme en terminar los fic's que ya he publicado, si al final no me siento motivada, simplemente lo dejare estar, escribiré solo para mi…

**Agradecimientos: **

**Lady Cremisi93: ** Amiga! Graciasss eres la única que me a dejado review en este cap, y eso me alegra, al menos tu si me has dejado un review, no como eso que me leen y no dejan ni los tomates podridos para hacer parta de tomates… de verdad gracias me alegraste el día hoy con tus review's gracias eso me recuerda.. ya te dejo el review que te debo ok?

**Y a ustedes aquellos que muy alegremente leen y se van sin dejar su opinión, gracias ya veo que se a perdido las ganas de ejercer el derecho de voz y opinión, o la flojera a vencido a esta generación.. vaya me siento vieja de golpe, a mi que me gusta dejar review's cuando leo un fic, creo fielmente que es una falta de respeto contra esa persona que esta allí escribiendo y dedicando su tiempo para una hermosa labor, como lo es construir y plasmar sueños, esto Señores es sin fines de lucro, aquí no me pagan para escribir, esto lo hago por amor al arte y solo por eso, debería ser apreciado, si estoy molesta, mas bien decepcionada… terminare estos fic's y luego decidiré. Ni siquiera voy a pedir de nuevo que me dejen un review, me siento que estoy rogando y no me gusta rogar. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si.**

PD: deje de editar este fic por falta de tiempo ( madre de tres chicos, esposa, ama de casa etc)… en fin aquí se los dejo tal cual fue publicado en el 06-23-03 no sean muy duros este fue mi tercer fic. Atte YO

**_"Soledad mi eterna compañera la única que me acompañara sin juzgarme, la única que me acompaña cuando relamo las heridas de mi alma... la única que no espera mi afecto la única de la que no espero nada; soledad la única que he permitido acompañarme mientras estoy sola… Olvido con frecuencia que los seres humanos no somos animales hechos para estar solos, como los perros necesitamos compañía de otro… sin embargo este es mi castigo auto-impuesto uno que me merezco… vivir en soledad, vivir atormentada con imágenes inconexas de un pasado que aun me desgarra "viva" por que puedo respirar "muerta" por que no puedo sentir nada... e dejado de ser yo eso es seguro… pero, es demasiado tarde para encontrarme?... se a perdido toda esperanza de redención para mi?... Kami… estoy perdida y lejos de casa donde esta mi hogar e que una vez tuve… donde estoy?..."_**

**Extracto del diario personal de la Reina de Hielo**

**Makimashi Misao.**

Cap 4: nuestro ángel guardián... yo te protegeré!...

* * *

-Mou!...- Murmuro Misao frustrada tres horas después camino a Kyoto, a pesar de que había intentado implementar toda la disciplina que había adquirido en su vida para erradicar de sus pensamientos inmediatos a ese hombre era obvio para ella que era inútil el se colaba en ellos con una habilidad que le hacia querer rechinar los dientes y gruñir- eres un idiota Shinomori... – escupió secamente cediendo finalmente a un impulso que en otro tiempo seria lo mas natural para ella, verificando no sobrepasar el limite de velocidad. - es que no entiendo por que me provoca?... no puede dejarme ser simplemente lo que soy?... no! Tienes que molestar...- Agrego gruñendo las ultimas palabras sabiendo de antemano que había caído en la única costumbre que nunca podría erradicar de si misma: sus continuos monólogos internos y externos, mirando el paisaje que tenia en frente, desde que había salido de Tokio, los mismos pensamientos la habían asaltado una y otra vez, Aoshi Shinomori estaba haciendo estragos en la vida de la reina de hielo, estaba sacándole de su paz, y eso la descontrolaba totalmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo mundo la respetara y temiera, sin embargo este chico hacia lo que le venía en gana sin recibir ni una palabra de su parte, eso no era justo, nadie la trataba así, y salía sin su buena reprimenda, Misao estuvo callada rememorando sus recuerdos, hasta que sin previo aviso noto que no estaba sola en la carretera, esta al verse en esa situación, acelero sobrepasando incluso el limite de velocidad...- ¡No, No otra vez... no... no de nuevo!... – mascullo acelerando cada vez mas.

En la Mansión Makimachi...

- ¡Si!... Nuestra niña era una chica muy alegre y risueña entonces clara como el cristal!.. Era un alma de dios! Que nos sacaba canas verdes por lo traviesa que era!... - dijo Okon con una triste nota de humor, sonriendo sin reír, junto a Omasu que tenia la misma expresión, como todos los presentes en la cocina.

- ¡Pero... nuestra desgracia empezó exactamente hace dos años en la Fiesta de "Digi-services", la empresa de su padre! - interrumpió Omasu, callando a todo mundo, y sobresaltando levemente a Kaoru y a Aoshi, que parecían haber palidecido de golpe.

-Digi…- Murmuro Aoshi sin llegar a terminar la palabra*** Digi-services?...*** Pensó en Shock.

-Iie!..- Gimio Kaoru ahogada sintiendo un sordo dolor en el pecho *** Masakka!*** pensó inmediatamente ante el nombre de la empresa.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Inicio de Recuerdos *+*+*+*++**+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Misao-chan! Baja hija! Estamos esperando por ti!. dijo Akiko Makimachi mujer notando el pequeño pedazo de tela blanca agazapado en una de las esquinas de las escaleras.

-Es necesario que vaya madre?...- dijo la joven levantándose y bajando las escaleras corriendo con la falda de el vestido en un brazo para no tropezar

- Misao-chan! Te vas a caer!..- dijo Furuma Makimachi en tono consolador saliendo del despacho acomodándose el traje de etiqueta mirando a su hija.

-Tou-chan!... no quiero ir!- dijo Misao haciendo un puchero.

-¡Es necesario!... si deseas, te mandare a traer cuando gustes!.. demo, ven con nosotros hoy, y te dejare pintar lo que desees por todo el verano!... te llevare a Kyoto si?..- dijo su padre obteniendo una brillante sonrisa tanto en los labios de su hija como en sus ojos.

- ¡Que tengan una linda velada los Sres.!.. -dijo Okon cortésmente, mirando a su niña sorprendida de la joven mujer que veía crecer en ella.

-¡ Pórtese bien Misao-chan!... - Agrego Omasu sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Hai!... y... me preparan un tazón de galletas?... vendré temprano quiero terminar de leer mi libro!... - agrego sonriendo y perdiéndose en el interior de la limosina.

*+*+*+*+*+*+* Fin de Recuerdos *+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Recuerdo que ella no regreso temprano como había prometido!... de echo regreso con sus padres, y con aquel muchacho, Yukishiro Enishi!... dijo que el le habían caído muy bien!.. y que era un nuevo amigo, ella era así de abierta, dispuesta a hacer amigos donde fuera!... - dijo Omasu tristemente.

-¡Ella era un imán para llamar a los amigos!... recuerdo, que se estuvo quejando toda una semana, por que los hijos de los empleados de sus padres no habían ido a la velada, y que le hubiese encantado tener mas amigos con quien compartir!... - dijo Okon mirando a Aoshi y a Kaoru- ¡En fin, el comenzó a frecuentar la casa, y todos notamos, que Misao no era la misma persona, cuando estaba con el, ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba al hablar, el era muy galante con ella... y sucedió lo que nadie esperaba!... se hicieron novios... agrego molesta.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?... - dijo Aoshi sin entender.

- ¡Tienen que saber todo!.. Para poder entender bien!.. sigue Okon!.. no creo que pueda seguir sin terminar matando a alguien! - dijo Omasu con rabia.

- Hai!... paso el tiempo, y ya no eran unos niña de 18 años!... no!.. tenía19años en total, Misao-chan era muy cariñosa con nosotros!.. Nos adoraba, aun lo hace!... - dijo Okon sonriendo orgullosamente - ¡Enishi insistía en que Misao-chan no fuera con sus padres a Estados Unidos!, pero ella estaba muy alegre, por que se había encontrado a el hijo de uno de los socios de Furuma-sama, Kenshin Himura el iba al viaje representando a su padre… y también iban ... sus trabajadores de confianza - agrego lentamente mirando a Omasu duduosa.

- ¡Demo mi niña siempre a tenido un carácter independiente! Y el odiaba eso!.. el quería dominar a mi niña!.. Pero ja!... ella se fue en contra de su voluntad! - dijo Omasu triunfante. -¡Ese día jamás lo olvidare!.. Furuma y Akiko-sama se fueron con Misao-chan al aeropuerto, se irían en su avión privado, Misao-chan estaba alegre por eso!.. Ella amaba volar! Siempre decía que si muriese le hubiese encantado se un ave!... a ver.. Cual era?... ya! Un colibrí según ella, por que ese podía hacer de todo, y por que se alimentaba del dulce de las flores y el polen, también amaba los colores vivos que tenia...- dijo en tono de ensueño dejando confundido a Aoshi y a Kaoru

- ¡Demo... no le tiene miedo a las alturas?...- dijo Aoshi para si, totalemente confundido.

- ¡Cállate y escucha!... - dijo Kaoru dándole en la cabeza el aun no habia entendido, el aun no veia nada, esto era importante y lo sabia.

- ¡Ahora le tiene Miedo Aoshi-san!.. Usted también le tendría, de haber vivido lo que ella vivió!... - dijo Okon secamente ese día, el avión no llego a su destino!... por fallas mecánicas... el avión se vino abajo y todos murieron... excepto nuestra niña!... y Himura-chan!...- agrego esta sin importarle que por las pequeñas arruguitas que tenia en los ojos, se deslizaban lagrimas de dolor

- ***Ella sobrevivió al accidente... perdiendo a sus padres?!...*** pensó Aoshi impresionado y empezando a entender el comportamiento tan hermético de la reina.

- *** Pobre Misao-chan!.. No tenemos nada que envidiarle!.. Ella tiene toda esta riqueza, que estoy segura cambiaria con los ojos cerrados por las vidas de sus padres... como nosotros si la tuviéramos!...*** pensaba Kaoru tratando de no llorar.

- La verdad es que no sabemos, como ocurrió todo!.. Misao-chan nunca hablo... nunca dijo nada a nadie!... demo, Ella y Himura lograron salir del avión en descenso antes que cayera al agua... no llego muy lejos!... dijo Omasu reprimiendo un sollozo, tanto Aoshi como Kaoru estaban pálidos de la impresión.

- *** hace un año?... el único accidente de algún avión Japonés, fue donde murieron mis padres!.. y los de Kaoru-chan! *** - pensó Aoshi mirando a Kaoru que tenia los ojos aguados-

- ¡Misao-chan apareció flotando en el agua inconsciente y kenshin la sostenía, para que no se ahogara era muy difícil, el paracaídas de Himura estaba por toda el área, y el estaba sangrando también... El sostenía a Misao por alguna razón ella no abrió su paracaídas... solo se aferró a Himura tenia las manos aferradas a su paracaídas sin abrir protegiendo no se que... dijo Omasu sollozando ahora sin control alguno.

- ¡Ya ustedes no pueden mas!... dijo Shiro mirando a ambas mujeres tomarse las manos en un mar de lagrimas. ¡Yo sigo!... Misao-chan estuvo por dos meses en coma, cuando despertó, no hizo mas que llamar a Himura, y llorarar como una niña en sus brazos!.. Enishi estaba muy molesto, al punto que llego a amenazar a Himura, pero este ni le importaba ese imbesil!... -dijo con rabia- ¡Pero... algo si era seguro!.. Misao-chan!... ya no era la misma! algo había cambiado entre salir de la casa y su despertar!- Afirmo el hombre mientras Omasu, Okon, y Kuro, asintieran pesadamente.

- ¡Ella se volvió, mas callada, de vez en cuando sonreía y era mas una mueca que una sonrisa, para ella su único consuelo era Enishi!... ella lo amaba! Lo adoraba... sin embargo su comportamiento con el paso de ser cariñoso a totalmente irreconocible, Mi niña, despertó de su coma con una serie de dudas!.. Lo se! Por que ella estuvo muy extraña.. Revisando cosas.. revisando todo!... - Dijo Omasu tratando de no sollozar Nenji era el tutor de Misao-chan!... así que el la puso al corriente de todo, Misao-chan era como su padre, siempre pendiente de todo, ella siempre estaba con el señor, aprendiendo de todo un poco, así que el le enseño como manejar todo... demo Okina la asesoraba y aconsejaba... agrego con orgullo

-*** entonces tras la muerte de sus padres... ella dejo parte de su alegría por el trauma... entiendo... demo... en ella hay algo mas!... no es miedo...es rabia... Odio diría yo!...*** pensó Aoshi

- *** Ella salto del avión sin abrir el paracaídas?.. demo... Doushite?...*** pensó Kaoru

- ¡Misao-chan paso a ser de niña a mujer de negocios, se volvió fría y calculadora... totalmente escéptica a todo! - dijo Okon con tristeza exprimiendo con rabia un paño de cocina- ¡Casi habían pasado 1 mes desde que Misao despertó!.. cuando... había estallado una pelea entre ella y Enishi, por que el se había enterado, que Ella le había estado mandando dinero a los hijos de los empleados de sus padres, aquellos que murieron con ellos, y unas cosas que salvo del accidente que les pertenecían, ya nos enteramos del contenido de su paracaídas, y por que no quiso abrirlo... al parecer, Enishi Ahijado de Okina, había estado revisando los movimientos bancarios de las empresas de Misao, ella se enfureció, a tal forma que todos pensamos que había vuelto a ser ella, por su forma de gritar... demo no!... decía emocionándose a cada frase que decía.

- ¡Ella le reclamo el seguimiento!.. y el no tuvo excusas.. le dijo que se preocupaba por ella... y ella lo dejo así!. Pero después de eso siguieron las peleas, por que ella le seguía mandando dinero a los chicos... ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y el empezó a mandarle una rosa blanca a diario ella adoraba las rosas!... pero no las recibía... siempre las mandaba a botar o las desaparecía ella misma... -decía Omasu secándose las lagrimas.

- ¡Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que ella despertó.. Cuando el llego echo una furia, y pidió bebidas para ambos... mas ella no había llegado del instituto... pero una orden de el.. Era una orden así que le lleve las bebidas, al poco tiempo, Misao-chan llego a pie.. Su auto se había descompuesto a media colina así que decidió caminar... el esperaba ver el auto o que el sonido de la reja le alertara, Misao-chan entro al despacho y lo encontró vertiendo un frasco en uno de los vasos de te… entonces…

*+*+*+*+*+*+ flash back relatado *+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Me quieres decir que es eso Enishi?..- Pregunto Misao sin emoción y con su nueva mascara fija en la cara cubriendo la rabia, el asco y el dolor que sentía.

-¿Esto?... -dijo Enishi mostrando el frasco vació, sonriendo tratando de simular el echo de que lo había sorprendido

-Exacto... - dijo Misao esta sin cerrar la puerta, Mientras Okon estaba tras ella horrorizada con la escena.

- Es que el medico te mando una medicina para dormir!.. Pero se que tu no te la tomaras así que pensé en dártela sin que te enterases!... dijo Enishi tratando de besarla, mas esta lo esquivo sin problemas

-Que extraño... ayer estuve con el medico.. Me receto algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero no me dijo nada de eso Enishi... por que será?..- dijo Misao sentándose en su sillón tras el escritorio mirando al hombre frente a ella sudando frío tratando de buscar excusas que ya sabia no encontraria.

- ¡Es que le pedí que no te hiciera el comentario para que no sospecharas que te daría la medicina!... amor!... dijo Enishi entregándole el vaso a Misao, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo volteo en la cara.

-¡Me crees estúpida o que Enishi?.. dijo Misao fríamente tratando de no reflejar en su rostro que la rabia y el dolor se la comían por dentro.

- ¿Qué, DEMONIOS HICISTES?... bramo Enishi secándose la cara con una pañuelo

-¿Dime por que querías drogarme Enishi?... no soy estúpida!... nunca has visto a mi medico!.. Por que mi medico no esta en Japón hace mas de un mes... y estoy viéndome con otra persona que no conoces!... así que habla ya!- soltó Misao fríamente sonriendo hipócritamente ante la estupefacción de Enishi

- ¿Quieres saberlo?... ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?... BIEN! - soltó Enishi perdiendo el control de si mismo- ¡Yo te amo Misao!... te amo a ti y a tu D-I-N-E-R-O!... DINERO! ESO ES LO QUE AMO DE TI!.. QUE LO TIENES Y A MONTONES!... Y YO LO QUIERO!... DEMO PARA PODER TENERLO TENGO QUE CASARME CONTIGO!... DEMO TU NO QUIERES NE?...- grito con los ojos desorbitados, Okon estaba horrorizada viendo como Misao seguía sonriendo frente a el sin decir palabra. ¡Y yo se muy bien que si quedaras embarazada!.. Okina te obligaría a casarte conmigo!... - Dijo bajando la voz peligrosamente y acercándose a Misao, pero ella tenia en las manos el arma de su padre, el filo de aquellas Kodachis estaban a escasos centímetros del cuello de Enishi.

-¡Acércate mas, y prometo enviarte al infierno personalmente Yukishiro... dijo Misao secamente, logrando que este se alejara de ella. - ¿Que pensabas hacer?... - Pregunto mirando a Enishi detenerse a una distancia moderada de ella.

-¡Ya que tu te has negado a ser mi mujer!... te dormiría... para que lo fueras de una maldita vez!... y así poder obligarte a ser mi esposa! - soltó Enishi, el rostro de Misao se endureció, había cerrado la mandíbula con fuerza y empuñaba con tanta energía las kodachis que sus nudillos habían perdido el color.

-¡Entonces pensabas en violarme! Ne? – Dijo Misao con humor negro- Acaso creias que alguien podria obligarme a mi hacer algo que no querría?.. a caso creías que te tomaría por esposo después de violarme?.. Estas loco Enishi…- Declaro Señalándolo con la Kodachi derecha.

-¡SHIRO! KURO! -grito Okon entrando al despacho, minutos después la siguieron los aludidos y Omasu con la nueva chica de servicio

- ¡Y a estos quien los llamo?... dijo Enishi con sorna

-¡Eso no te importa... dijo Misao secamente- ¡Eres un gusano Enishi... y como tal te arrastras sobre el estiércol en el que estas acostumbrado a vivir... lastimosamente querido Enishi.. a mi no me gustan los gusanos... admito que eres excelente actor... supiste imitar a la perfección a un chico con clase... demo el pequeño error esta en que... con la clase Enishi se nace... se lleva por dentro... lo seres ruines y vanos como "tu"... solo saben imitar sin tener realmente la "clase" que distingue a cada persona... vete de aquí Enishi y no deseo saber mas nada de ti en mi vida... no me codeo con los de tu clase... tengo mejor compañía con los que viven bajo el techo de mi casa... así que fuera de aquí.. y no te atrevas a poner un pie dentro de esta casa otra vez... agrego secamente, Shiro y Kuro lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la casa.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*Fin de Flash Back relatado+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¡Recuerdo que después de que el se fue... Misao lloro como un bebe encerrada en el despacho, sin permitirnos entrar a consolarla... desde entonces ella se encargo de todo... a pesar de que sus padres nos heredaron una pequeña fortuna a cada uno... no la dejamos sola... nos quedamos aquí con ella... intentando traer de vuelta a aquella niña que corría por toda la casa alegrándonos en alma con su risa... y contagiándonos con su energía... hemos hecho de todo... dijo Okon con tristeza mientras todos asentían pesadamente

Muy cerca de la ciudad de Kyoto...

- ¡SAQUENLO RAPIDO DE ALLI! grito un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes

- ¡Amakusa-sama!.. el auto esta vació.. Demo... según esto le pertenece a Makimachi Misao!... dijo el buzo, saliendo con la cartera negra de Misao Makimachi

- ¡Maldita sea!... Makimachi-san!... soltó Shogo leyendo su carné de identificación y permiso de conducir -¿Que diablos hacen mirándome?.. Vuelva al agua y búscala! Ahora!.. - Soltó mirando al chico junto a el, Shogo Amakusa, levanto la vista al inmenso mar, buscando rastros de algo que pudiera servirle, miró por donde había caído el auto y la zona donde una enorme grúa sacaba al vehículo, que destilaba agua por todas partes, luego su vista periférica agarro otra imagen era algo en el agua, algo que mecía la marea a gusto. - ¡ALUMBREN ALLA!...- grito inmediatamente, los faroles alumbraron en el punto donde el hombre había señalado Amakusa ahogo una exclamación - ¡Es ella!... ES ELLA!.. - soltó lanzándose al agua sin salvar alguna pertenencia personal

- ¡los paramédicos están aquí!..!- dijo un policía corriendo hacia su jefe que salía con la mujer inconsciente en brazos

- ¡Alguien que se comunique con Himura!.. Kenshin Himura el que se encargue del resto!.. lo mas importante es llevarla a una clínica ahora!... dijo Shogo poniéndola en la camilla dentro de la ambulancia, mientras los paramédicos se apresuraban a auxiliarla

- ¡No se le encuentra pulso!...- dijo buscando una vía

- ¡El grado de hipotermia es muy alto, no tiene calor corporal, es casi inexistente!...- dijo cubriéndola con mantas

- ¡Ya!.. tiene pulso.. pero muy débil!..- dijo mientras Misao comenzó a temblar y a palidecer sin reaccionar

- ¿CON UN DEMONIO! QUE HACEMOS AUN AQUÍ?.. MUÉVETE! PARO RESPIRATORIOI!- grito molesto R.C.P. Ahora!...- fue lo ultimo que se escucho Shogo, antes de que las sirena se encendiera cerraran las puertas del vehículo y la ambulancia saliera de allí a todo prisa.

- ¿Como paso esto?... soltó Shogo envuelto en una manta que no lograba quitarle el frío, ni físico ni emocional.

- ¡Señor! Venga rápido! Aquí hay algo mas!... -dijo uno de los policías.

- ¿llamaron a Himura?... Pregunto Shogo ignorando la llamada del hombre.

- Hai!... estamos comunicándonos en este momento!.. demo venga ver esto!...- insistió, ante eso Amakusa fue a ver lo que sucedía

- ¡Interesante!... muy interesante, empiecen a peinar toda la zona!... dijo Shogo mirando minuciosamente lo que le mostraban.

En la Mansión Makimachi...

- MALDITO SEAS ENISHI! Bramo Aoshi molesto sobresaltando a todo mundo

- Cálmate Aoshi! Así no ayudas en nada!... Dijo Kaoru asustada, jamás había visto así a su amigo

- ¿Es que no entiendes! No comprendes verdad?... Kaoru hace un año cuantos accidentes de Avión japoneses se dieron?... dijo Aoshi mirándola Abrir la boca y los ojos de la impresión, mientras Omasu y el resto los miraban silenciosamente

- ¡Uno... uno solo!... donde... Donde murieron nuestros padres... dijo Kaoru ausentemente

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+ Flash Back *+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Kamiya Kaoru... y Shinomori Aoshi?... dijo una mujer irrumpiendo en el salón de clases, Kaoru se levanto y un chico junto a ella, esta les indico que salieran del aula

- Mou!... lo siento! Aoshi-san!... demo. por mas que lo intento no entiendo ese problema!. Dijo Kaoru molesta minutos después cuando sin razón alguna los llevaron a la dirección y los dejaron solos esperando por la directora

- ¡Practica un nuevo método. Dijo Aoshi secamente, justo la puerta se abrió, y una mujer de cabellos claros y ojos marrones entro y se sentó frente a ellos

- Miss. Kamiya, Mr. Shinomori. -dijo la mujer en tono grave - ¡Acaban de llamarnos del instituto de Tokio, la Miss. Hayashibara me a informado, que sus padres han muerto hace unas horas en un accidente de avión... lo sentimos mucho, en nombre de San Martín School les damos nuestros mas sentidos pésames y los exoneramos de sus actividades escolares, hasta que regresen del sepelio de sus padres!... dijo respirando profundo, Kaoru sentía que su vida se había acabado, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el corazón oprimido, el nudo que estaba en su garganta era tan grande que no podía respirar, Aoshi seguía con la secreta esperanza de caerse de la cama y despertar de aquella pesadilla

- MASAKKA! Grito Kaoru arrodillada en el piso con las manos en la cara Miss. Kennyos no puede ser! repitió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Bien... iremos a prepararnos... Ven.. dijo Aoshi fríamente llevando a Kaoru en brazos olvidando por completo donde estaban olvidando por completo que sus compañeros de clases los miraban, llegaron a un pequeño departamento cerca de la escuela Aoshi puso a Kaoru sobre el sofá y la abrazo tratando de calmarla

- ¡llora Ao-chan!... dijo Kaoru entre sollozos, pero Aoshi se negaba rotundamente a ello - ¡HASLO! O ES QUE NO QUERIAS A TUS PADRES?... grito histéricamente abofeteando a Aoshi para que reaccionara, este la miro como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida, y se abrazo a ella llorando con un niño, por fin alguien le había echo reaccionar, horas después estaban en el aeropuerto con la Srta Kennyon y algunos compañeros de clases afligidos por sus perdidas, Kaoru se despidió de todos y Aoshi no decía palabra, al llegar a Tokio, sus padres estaban siendo velados en las mismas capillas donde estaban sus jefes, Kaoru trato de buscar a la hija de los jefes de sus padres, sin lógralo, solo pudo ver a un hombre, un muchacho mayor que estaba frente a ella de espalas en cabestrillo y de cabello rojo brillante, después de haber estado en el sepelio regresaron sin querer saber nada mas, al los tres meses, la beca que le daba la escuela había aumentado considerablemente y se les había echo llegar a cada uno un pequeño cofre de madera, que contenían objetos preciados de sus padres, con una nota de caligrafía limpia y trabajada, eran solo tres palabras " Lo siento mucho" Aoshi había recibido el relicario de su madre y el reloj de su padre y sus anillos de bodas y Kaoru había recibido Los pendientes de su madre y el anillo de bodas de ambos, ambos agradecieron desde el fondo de sus almas ese gesto, mas jamás pudieron saber quien les había dado aquel tesoro tan preciado por ambos

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+Fin de Flash Back *+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Fue ella?... Misao-san nos envió las pertenencias de nuestros padres?... ella fue la autora del aumento de nuestra beca? Ella... siempre ha sido nuestro ángel guardián?... Misao Makimachi?... dijo Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Omasu y Okon asentían junto a Shirou Kuro y Michiko

- Pero hay algo que aun no saben!... Enishi y yo nos carteábamos, no se si fueron cosas del destino, pero estudiamos juntos en Kyoto, en una de sus cartas… me dijo que estaba por cerrar el negocio mas grande de su vida!... dijo Aoshi con rabia empuñando el respaldo de la silla con tanta fuerza que la madera parecía ceder- ¡Se casaría con... Una niña RICA !... bramo furioso, en sus ojos se leía claramente que podía matar a Enishi en ese instante, y Kaoru retrocedió notándolo *** Si se acerca a ella de nuevo lo matare!...*** pensó

- Maldito bastardo!... soltó Shiro, mientras Mishiko salía de la cocina llamada por el sonido del teléfono

- Nunca me dijiste eso!.. dijo Kaoru indignada

- No podía decirte algo tan atroz a ti!.. Contesto Aoshi ablandándose

- Ustedes no están aquí de casualidad!... dijo Omasu mirando a Okon

- Le pedimos a Tokio, que cuando sus becas se vencieran los enviaran aquí!... sabíamos que ella no se negaría a darles abrigo... dijo Okon sonriendo

- Eso quiere decir, que ella sabe que nosotros somos aquellos chicos de hace un año?... dijo Aoshi sin poderlo creer, mientras todos asentían *** Ella lo sabe!...*** se repitió mentalmente estupefacto

- Demo ella jamás lo dirá por si misma!... ella es un alma caritativa! Eso jamás cambio!.. demo no le gusta que nadie lo sepa!... dijo Okon tristemente

- IIE! MASAKKA! se escucharon los gritos de Mishiko desde la sala, inmediatamente la mujer apareció en la cocina ahogada en lagrimas y blandiendo el teléfono histéricamente

- ¿Daijubuka?... soltó Okon levantándose junto a Omasu

- POR KAMI! HASTA CUANDO?... POR QUE?... decía tratando de calmarse es que!... Misao-chan!... dijo Mishiko partiendo a llorar

- ¿Misao?.. soltó Kaoru corriendo hacia ella, pero tanto Omasu como Okon zarandeaban a la pobre Mishiko tratando de sacarle información

- ¡Habla! Que pasa! decía Omasu entre sollozos

-¡CON UN DEMONIO HABLA YA! grito Okon alterada dejando caer lagrimas descontroladas

-¡Ella!... tuvo un accidente en el auto!... soltó Mishiko, al tiempo que todos la rodeaban ahogando una expresión el señor Himura llamo.. para avisar... que ella esta muy mal en Kyoto!... ella esta muy grave!... soltó fiablemente abrazándose a Omasu y Okon que habían partido a llorar abrazadas las unas a las otras

-¡Misao!... soltó Kaoru abrazándose a Aoshi que quedo en blanco, por alguna extraña razón, tenia la esperanza de caerse de la cama y despertar de esta nueva pesadilla

- ¡Tenemos que ir a Kyoto! dijo Aoshi en voz alta llamando la atención de todos, que asintieron rápidamente, Omasu y Okon fueron a reservar los pasajes por teléfono mientras el resto empacaba lo necesario *** No puede ser!... ella siempre a estado velando por nosotros!.. y nosotros sin saber!.. *** pensaba minutos después bajando las escaleras con Kaoru armados solo con dos pequeños bolsos, Omasu y el resto los esperaban abajo

- ¡Vamos!.. dijo Kaoru a todos

- ¡Iie!.. solo encontré dos pasajes!... y hemos decidido que sean ustedes los que vallan!... pero váyanse ahora! ordeno Okon sin darles tiempo a nada, ambos salieron de la casa directo a aeropuerto, contando los minutos para llegar a Kyoto

- *** No puedo creer que después de tantos años si estar en Kyoto... pase esto!..*** pensaba Aoshi horas después en la avenida principal de la ciudad, rogándole mentalmente al taxista que llegara rápido a la clínica

-Por dios! Señor apúrese! soltó Kaoru angustiada

- ya estamos aquí! soltó molesto ante la clínica

- ¡Gracias!... - dijo Kaoru esta secamente saliendo como rayo del auto arrastrando a Aoshi por los pasillos de la clínica

- Cálmate!... dijo Aoshi deteniéndose en la recepción de la clínica en busca de una paciente con el nombre de Misao Makimachi disculpe Srta.. Misao Makimachi... en que habitación esta?... dijo este mirando a la enfermera meterse en el sistema y buscar pacientemente a Misao, mientras que Kaoru estaba pensando seriamente en matar a la enfermera

- En donde esta solo pueden entrar Familiares... Ustedes son?... dijo esta levantando una ceja examinando a los chicos

- ¡Shinomori Aoshi!... su novio!. Y Kamiya Kaoru, su prima!.. en donde esta?... Dijo Aoshi inmediatamente tratando de que Kaoru no se desmayara ante tal mentira

- ¡ Habitación privada # 10 en el segundo piso! -dijo la enfermera - ¡ella es una excelente chica!... debe ser la envidia de todos, Señor Shinomori!.. -agrego mas amablemente, mirando a Aoshi como si jamas hubiese visto hombres en su vida N.a: Quien no?... ^_^*

-¡Gracias!.. dijo Aoshi arrastrando a Kaoru hasta el segundo piso, donde pudo notar que solo habían habitaciones privadas *** imagino que por ser ella una chica adinerada, se le daba trato especial!*** (pensó llegando a su destino, en la sala de Espera, solo había una persona, un hombre vestido en traje de etiqueta con una cola de caballo roja brillante, el hombre caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro con una mano en la frente y otra sosteniendo un celular por el que daba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra sin notar a los recién llegados a simple vista

- ¡Esta bien!... solo cálmense, yo los mantendré informados de lo que pase, no dejen que nadie entre a la casa, manténganse allí, no hay problema Okon-dono!... yo los recibo!... creo que hace unos 20 minutos que deben haber pisado Kyoto!... si! Los localizo!.. dijo finalmente colgando el teléfono, y volviéndose a mirarlos, el hombre tenia una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda y sus ojos eran de un violeta cálido

-*** Que lindo es!...*** pensó Kaoru olvidándose por un segundo lo que la tenia allí

- Shinomori-san?.. Kamiya-dono supongo?... dijo el hombre caminando hacia ellos *** Linda chica!..*** pensó por un segundo

- Hai!.. Himura supongo? -contesto Aoshi este a su vez

- Hai!... Hajimemshite!... lastima que no sea un buen momento!.. Himura Kenshin!.. -dijo estrechando manos con Aoshi y Kaoru

- ¡Dime Kenshin!.. como esta Milla-chan?. dijo Kaoru ahogando un sollozo, sin notar el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos del pelirrojo

- ¡Esta inconsciente!... aun no entiendo como es que una excelente conductora como Misao-dono haya tenido un accidente así!.. dijo Kenshin confundido

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?...- dijo Aoshi secamente sentándose en la sala de espera, junto a Kaoru y a Kenshin

- ¡Aun no lo se con claridad!... lo que puedo decir es que... por algún extraño motivo, el auto se salió del camino y fue a parar al agua!... para mas detalles tengo gente trabajando!- dijo Kenshin con expresión seria

- ¿Seguro que eso e todo?.. dijo Aoshi notándolo, Kenshin lo miro, y luego miro a Kaoru que esta que se moría de angustia, y Aoshi comprendió que no podía hablar frente a ella, mas al notar otra cosa, se levanta de golpe

- ¿Que sucede?... dijo Kenshin, mas no dio tiempo a nada mas, Aoshi se había lanzado contra una persona que acababa de entrar en la sala de espera.

- ¡Maldito seas!.. ¿Como hiciste algo así?... que diablos eres?.. decía Aoshi atestándole golpe tras golpe a Enishi en el rostro, pronto Kaoru y Kenshin estaban sobre ellos tratando de separar a Aoshi de Enishi, quien yacía en el suelo, el labio partido la nariz sangrando y un parche en la frente

- ¿Que te pasa Aoshi?... por que reaccionas así amigo?.. decía Enishi sonriendo turbadamente levantándose a duras penas del suelo, mientras Kaoru se aferraba a Aoshi abrazándose a su cintura

- ¡Basta! Shinomori! Estamos en una clínica! También tengo ganas de hacerlo!.. demo.. tenemos que controlar el bruto que llevamos dentro!.. dijo Kenshin agarrando a Aoshi de la camisa n.a: Pobre camisa U_u*

-¡Bien! Suéltenme! ordeno Aoshi, Kenshin lo soltó y luego fue convenciendo a Kaoru de que lo soltara Que haces aquí?... y que diablos le hiciste a Misao?... dijo fríamente

-¿Es tu novia Aoshi?... Enishi dice sonriendo encantado con la escena

- ¡No es tu problema!... que le hiciste?.. dijo Aoshi secamente

-¿Yo?... nada!... que puedo hacerle yo?... dime... es tu novia para que estés preguntándome que le hice?... dijo Enishi burlonamente

- ¡Si!... soltó Aoshi secamente, los ojos de Enishi se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que los de Kaoru y Kenshin

- *** te has ganado a una enemigo Aoshi-chan!... a una enemigo mortal!... ella es mía! Es mucho lo que he hecho!.. mucho es lo que he sacrificado para que un apacible imbesil como tu se quede con todo!...*** (Pensó de veras?... dijo Ensihi burlonamente

- ¡Si!... Misao es mi novia.. algún problema con eso?.. dijo Aoshi rápidamente, ante eso Enishi volvió sobre sus pasos maldiciendo a Aoshi y pensando en lo que le haría por meterse en medio - Maldito seas! Yukishiro Enishi!... soltó sentándose con las manos en la cabeza, sin querer mirar a Kaoru

-¿Que hace el aquí?... dijo Kenshin minutos después rompiendo el hielo

- ¡No lo se!.. demo el estaba en Tokio!... lo vi en la universidad!.. - dijo Kaoru esta temblando aun de pies a cabeza

- ¿En la Universidad?.. dijo confuso demo si el hace años que dejo los estudios!..- dijo Kenshin taxativamente, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero -¿ Moshi moshi?... soy Kenshin Himura!. y deseo saber hasta lo que comió hace 20 minutos Yukishiro Enishi!... dijo secamente, tras eso tranco el teléfono ya veremos que haces aquí!.. dijo al aire.

- ¡Ya pueden ver a la Srta Makimachi!.. anuncio una enfermera saliendo de una de las habitaciones

-¿Ha despertado?...-dijo Kaoru esperanzada, mas la negativa de la enfermera lanzo sus esperanzas por tierra. - ¡Yo entrare!.. agrego con una hilito de voz, levantándose y tratando de que sus piernas no flaquearan al caminar, siendo inútil

- ¡Kaoru-dono es una chica muy fuerte!..- dijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru respirar hondo y entrar a la habitación

- Mas de lo que piensas!... ella es muy fuerte!... demo... Misao-san lo es aun mas!... - dijo Aoshi

- Por que le dijiste eso a Enishi?... acaso es verdad?... - dijo Kenshin mirándolo con cautela

- ¡Iie!... Misao-san y yo no somos absolutamente nada.. cuando mucho soy su amigo... demo tenia que decirle algo que lo alejara de ella!.. - confeso Aoshi

- ¡Muy noble de tu parte!... ella es una mujer muy fuerte, pero se que es tan frágil como la seda al fuego!... dijo Kenshin.

-¡Entonces me estas hablando de Kaoru-chan!... Aoshi contesto siguiendo a Kaoru

Dentro de la habitación...

- ¡Misao!... susurro Kaoru ahogado las ganas locas que tenia de gritar, Misao estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, y de su boca sobresalía el tubo que llevaba aire a sus pulmones, tenia diferentes parches conectados a cables en el pecho, en su mano izquierda tenia un tensiometro perenne y en la derecha había cantidades de yelcos en sus venas, estaba envueltas en sabanas azules al igual que la bata, el cabello lo tenií tejido en una trensa floja y caía detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada, estaba muy pálida, y con algunos moretones morados en la cara, el brazo izquierdo estaba amoratado, no era ni la sombra de la reina del hielo, estaba totalmente inconsciente, Kaoru trataba de hacerla reaccionar por temor a que no se levantara jamás, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ella no se levanto, al poco rato la puerta se habría y entraron Aoshi y Kenshin, ambos hicieron claros gestos de dolor al ver el estado de Misao

- *** Por dios!... como pudo pasarte esto?...*** Aoshi pensó caminando hacia Misao quedando frente a Kaoru que se tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar los sollozos, por que las lagrimas ya corrían libremente por su rostro cálmate Kao-chan!... dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

- ¡Me dices eso!... y estas llorando también?... dijo Kaoru la chica entre sollozos, Aoshi se llevo la mano al rostro y descubrió con sorpresa, que estaba húmedo y que una nueva lagrima corría por su piel muriendo en las yemas de sus dedos

- *** Doushite?..*** pensó Aoshi - ¡ No soy de piedra después de todo!.. - susurro a Kaoru mientras Kenshin tomaba una de las manos de Misao delicadamente y le daba un pequeño beso, mirándola con una expresión de dolor en los ojos

- ¡Vamos! Misao-dono!.. Usted es fuerte!.. No suelte el paracaídas!... no lo sueltes!... recuérdalo! Eres mas fuerte!.. Siempre eres mas fuerte!... Kenshin dijo este sobresaltando a Aoshi y a Kaoru

- ¡Omasu-san nos dijo lo que Misao-san a estado haciendo por nosotros!... dijo Aoshi mientras Kenshin ponía la mano sobre la cama delicadamente y lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Hai!... Misao-chan es una excelente chica!... ella siempre se preocupo por ustedes!.. Llegamos a hacer una muy buena amistas con sus padres!.. dijo Kenshin mirando a Aoshi y a Kaoru que tenian toda su atención

- ¡Conocio a mis padres entonces?... dijo Kaoru esperanzada

- ¡Si!.. Conoci a los Sres Kamiya y a los Shinomori también!... demo, Misao los conocía antes que yo!.. Era muy amiga de Haruna-san y Mikomi-san!.. dijo Kenshin mirando a Aoshi y a Kaoru que pestañearon ante la confesión con total confusión

- ¿Ella conocía a nuestros padres?... soltó Aoshi sin poder reprimirlo

-¡Hai!.. ellos se sacrificaron, para que nosotros nos salváramos!... solo habían dos paracaídas!.. y ellos nos cedieron la oportunidad!... Misao les juro que les protegería a ustedes con su vida, si era necesario, yo por consecuente yo también!.. Kenshin dijo afligido

- ¡Entiendo!... dijo Kaoru tapándose la cara roja de tanto llorar para estallar en lagrimas nuevamente

- ¡llamare a uno de los chóferes para que vengan por ustedes!.. deben estar muy cansados!.. yo me quedare esta noche!.. dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- ¡Iie!... usted a estado aquí toda la noche!... mejor que valla usted a descansar yo me quedare!... dijo Aoshi tranquilamente

- ¡Esta seguro?... dijo Kenshin mirándolo

- ¡Hai!... estoy bien!... usted descanse y yo la cuidare!.. agrego Aoshi

-¡La cuidaremos quiere decir!... dijo Kaoru

-Iie!.. Estas muy nerviosa Kao-chan!.. ve con Himura-san a descansar!.. así no le sirves de nada!.. ella esta mal! Cuando despierte espera verte alegre... como la vas a recibir así?... dijo Aoshi

-Demo!... soltó Kaoru

-¡Vamos!... yo cuidare de usted como si fuera Misao he?... dijo Kenshin mirando de Aoshi a Kaoru

- ¡Esta bien!.. demo si despierta y no me llamas! El próximo en cama serás tu! Aoshi Shinomori!... Prometió Kaoru, antes de tomar salir con Kenshin dejándolo solo en la habitación, a los pocos minutos Aoshi fue a buscar su bolso, descubriendo que Kaoru se lo había llevado dejándole solo una muda de ropa dentro de una de sus carteras

- Como pudo pasarte esto?.. Que fue lo que paso Misao-chan?... dijo Aoshi apartando los pequeños mechones de cabello de su rostro yo te protegeré con mi vida!... te debo demasiado!.. y lo peor es que no tengo como pagarte!... por que esas cosas nunca dejan de agradecerse!... susurro, dándole un beso en la frente y recostándose sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo

En la Mansión Himura...

-¡Tadaima!... dijo Kenshin entrando al recibidor, donde estaba un hombre de complexión atlética vestido en pijamas sentado en la sala tomando Sake frente a un teléfono muy bien colocado, para que fuera lo primero que se viera

- ¡Oye! Bakka!... Kenshin no Bakka!... dijo el hombre sin levantarse ni notar a Kaoru en la casa

- Shishou! gimió Kenshin

- ¿Acaso no te dije que me llamaras para saber del estado de la pequeña comadreja?... soltó Seijuro tomándose un trago

- ¡Demo!.. Demo!... padre!... decía Kenshin nerviosamente

- ¡Un cuerno de "peros" por que diablos no me llamastes he?.. y.. dijo Seijuro levantándose y mirando de Kenshin a Kaoru - ¿Con que andabas con una chica?... dijo este levantando una ceja mirando a Kaoru de arriba abajo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara profundamente - ¡! POR FIN! Ya pensaba que había tenido un marica y no un hombre por hijo! JO JO JO JO - soltó, Kenshin tenía los ojos cerrados y un tic nervioso en la boca, sabia que su padre diría algo así en cualquier momento

- *** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?*** pensó Kaoru horrorizada

- ¡Padre!.. Kamiya Kaoru... recuerdas a sus padres? - dijo Kenshin este calando la próxima estocada de su "padre" N.a: con padres como estos, quien necesita la secundaria?... pa'que le saquen la piedra claro esta! U_u* pobre ken!..

- ¡Claro!... como olvidar a Mikomi-san!.. y a Takeshi-chan?... dijo Seijuro en tono melancólico, muy diferente al potente desafiador que tenia en un principio. -ella pudo haber sido tu madre!... y ella tu hermana - dijo mirando a Kenshin que estaba tan sorprendido como Kaoru - Demo... Takeshi era mi mejor amigo!..Así que la deje en paz!.. se casaron y te tuvieron a ti! - dijo mirando a Kaoru - ¡Eres tan hermosa como tu madre!... los ojos que siempre dejaron embobados a tu padre y a tu servidor!.. Pero también tienes un aire de Takeshi!... dijo

- ¿Padre?.. te sientes bien?.. dijo Kenshin este sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

- ¡BAKKA! QUE DEMONIOS HACES ALLI PARADO?... VE A BUSCAR A HATSUKO PARA QUE LE ARREGLEN LA MEJOR HABITACIÓN A KAORU-CHAN!.. soltó Seijuro, al tiempo que Kenshin salía volando

- ¡Gracias!... dijo Kaoru mirando al hombre y notando que sobre la chimenea, había una pintura muy especial, era una donde salían sus padres con otras personas mas.. Aunque jóvenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hago constar que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo le pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sama que accedió a entrégame a Aoshi ese si es MIOOOOOO ¬_¬*** (aléjense niñas) este fiction es un trabajo hecho con amor y es totalmente sin fines de lucro solo producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación… Owari minna disfrútenlo.

PD: deje de editar este fic por falta de tiempo ( madre de tres chicos, esposa, ama de casa etc)… en fin aquí se los dejo tal cual fue publicado en el 06-23-03 no sean muy duros este fue mi tercer fic. Atte YO

*** _**A veces me vuelvo a mirar al pasado en donde reír era la regla y llorar era un castigo, donde la inocencia termino convirtiéndose en pecado y me digo: Fuiste una maldita tonta, pero ya no hay modo de cambiarlo así que te aguantas y continuas… patético lo se**__….***_

Extracto del diario personal de Misao Makimachi ( reina de Hielo)

Cap:5 La antigua Misao Makimachi... regresa?...

Tres días habían pasado con angustiosa lentitud y Misao no había despertado y las esperanzas de que lo hiciera en algún momento eran muy pocas, el medico que la atendía junto a otros galenos que habían tomado el caso ya habían dicho que ella estaba en coma, mas todos los que la apreciaban se negaban a creer que todo esto fuera realmente cierto, para Kenshin Himura, Misao Makimachi era una mujer excepcional, con un deseo de vivir mas grande que el planeta tierra y un deseo de ayudar del tamaño del sol, no daba por perdida la esperanza, el sabía muy bien de lo que ella era capaz, el más que nadie sabía que ella odiaba que los medios se enteraran de todos sus movimientos, que ella era muy celosa de su vida privada y no le gustaban los alborotos que los medios podían causar con o sin intención. Kaoru había estado discutiendo con Aoshi para quedarse con Misao en la clínica durante los últimos tres días y este siempre terminaba negándose, de echo Aoshi no había conocido la Mansión Himura en los tres días que habían pasado ni se veía de su parte intención de hacerlo, era el propio Kenshin quien le llevaba la ropa para cambiarse en la clínica, por que por mas que habían insistido ninguno había logrado moverlo de a habitación de Misao. 

**Mansión Himura...  
**

- ¡Si Omasu-chan!.. el medico dice que esta fuera de peligro, pero que aun no despierta... los médicos dicen que ha caído en coma, pero ella es fuerte!...- Decía Kaoru tristemente sentada en el despacho de la Mansión Himura, hablando por teléfono con Omasu quien no había dejado de llamar los últimos días, Kaoru se sentía mal de darle malas noticias. Hiko y Kenshin estaban con ella acompañándola en todo momento, mientras ella trataba de ahogar los sollozos fracasaba penosamente.

- ¡Mantenme en contacto!... no puedo creer que Milla-chan se deje vencer! Iie!.. – Contesto Omasu finalmente después de un largo momento de silencio, cediendo también a las lágrimas y cortando la comunicación abruptamente demasiado sobrepasada como para dar más conversación.

- ¡Ay Kami!... es que la vida no puede dejarla en paz un rato?...- Pregunto Kaoru a nadie en particular dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio, secándose las lagrimas y abrazándose a sí misma en un inútil intento de auto consuelo, no había nada más que la recuperación total de su protectora que pudiera lograr eso, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con una energía nerviosa que parecía no quererla abandonar.

- ¡Tranquila Kaoru-dono!... ella es fuerte!... - Dijo Kenshin levantándose tratando inútilmente de tranquilizar a la joven, los últimos días que había pasado con ella y Aoshi le habían mostrado que ellos habían echo lazos muy fuertes con Misao, sobre todo Kaoru que parecía quererla como a una hermana. - ¡Vamos! Aoshi-san debe estar esperando por nosotros!.. - agrego tomando un bolso de cuero negro de mano y abriéndole la puerta a Kaoru despidiéndose de su padre sin palabras.

- ¡Nos veremos en la noche Seijuro-san!..- Se despidió Kaoru dedicándole una acuosa sonrisa tratando de sonar animada, mientras este le daba una sonrisa con picardía, tras eso se hundió por completo entre una pila de papeles que había estado revisando antes de que ellos llegaran.

- ¡Tiene que animarse Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono la necesita alegre y con fuerzas para animarla a ella!... ¡Ya se!.. Antes de ir a la clínica, la llevare a un lugar que se que le gustara mucho!... - Dijo Kenshin este sonriendo aliviado con su idea y esperando que esta animara un poco a la joven mujer, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar y ver a Kaoru en ese estado era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Bien!... esto… ¿Kenshin?.. - dijo Kaoru esta mirándolo tratando de no sonrojarse, desde que lo había conocido tres días atrás había notado que aquel pelirrojo quien resultara ser un empresario tan famoso como Misao, le nublaba los sentidos y temía ponerse en ridículo frente a el. *** Dios!... es tan lindo!.. Tan galante!... DEMASIADO GALANTE DE ECHO!.. Pero galante al fin!... educado... y Guapo!... hn!... seguro que tiene a mas de una tras el!...*** pensaba deprimiéndose aun mas, sabiendo que ella nunca estaría al mismo nivel de un hombre como Kenshin por mas que se esforzara, ella no tenia familia ni un nombre de peso y mucho menos dinero y estatus social y eso le ponía la moral por el suelo.

- ¿Hai Kaoru-dono?...- contesto el aludido dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. *** Es una chica muy linda!... me pregunto por que Misao-dono no me dijo nada de ella!... bueno, de seguro la sobreprotegerá como una leona a su cachorra!... o ¿Será que tiene novio?... ¿Aoshi-san?... no!... ya me ha dicho que son como hermanos!... en fin!.. Pobre de aquel!... Misao-chan es demasiado sobre protectora con los que considera suyos!.. Así que quien se meta con Kaoru-dono, tendrá que sobrevivir a la reina de hielo primero y si lo logra... Bueno estar bajo su aguda vista por el resto de su vida!.. *** pensaba imaginándose a Misao destruyendo a algún pobre idiota solo por intentar sacarla a salir a Kaoru, sintió una punzada de incomodidad ante aquella imagen pero decidió no indagar mucho en eso, dada la situación en la que estaban no era el momento de autoanalizarse; Trato de concentrarse en la carretera y no a Kaoru y su futura vida social bajo la vigilancia de Misao.

- ¡Esto.. p...podrías dejar de tratarme con tanto hermetismo?... tutéame si?...- Pidió Kaoru tratando de romper la barrera que el siempre insistía en poner alrededor de ella y que a su parecer resaltaba aun mas la diferencia de posición social entre ellos.

- ¡bien!... lo intentare!... pero es una costumbre muy arraigada en mi! – Advirtió Kenshin sonriendo aliviándola un poco al saber que era algo que el hacia por costumbre y no para alejarla de el, la luz dio rojo en el semáforo y se detuvieron el momento de tensión fue bastante incomodo ya que cada uno se lanzaba miradas furtivas, y cuando coincidían sus miradas las apartaban rápidamente sonrojados de vergüenza.

- ¿Que hay en este lugar?... - Pregunto Kaoru intrigada una hora después, frente a una enorme casa señorial, los portones enormes de hierro forjado tenían un escudo de armas con unas Kodachis y Kunais entrelazadas con una enredadera formando una enorme "M" y una enorme pantera vigilando desde la derecha de la enorme "M".

- ¡Esta es la casa Familiar del padre de Misao-dono, aquí esta el jardín de Misao-chan!... ella lo hizo con su madre!... para ser hija de un hombre de muchos ingresos, y de una mujer tan refinada y de buena posición social, como Hibary-sama!.. Ambas amaban la botánica!.. y con sus propias manos hicieron este pequeño gran paraíso, esta es la casa donde nació Misao-chan!... esta casa tiene historias que contar!.. - dijo Kenshin alegremente, abriendo la ventana y saludando fraternalmente al portero, quien abrió los portones inmediatamente dejándolos entrar, Kaoru estaba maravillada, la casa quedaba al fondo, y frente a esta había un jardín tradicional, con árboles de Sakura y diferentes flores que formaban un hermoso cuadro, parecía mas paseo natural esperando la explosión del Hanami que el jardín de una casa antigua de piedra caliza blanca y ventanas enmarcadas en madera de roble delicadamente suavizada en los bordes por el pasar de los años, estacionaron el auto y Kaoru bajo casi corriendo del auto directo hacia el jardín que había visto.

- ¡Kirei!... / Hermoso/ - exclamo Kaoru extasiada bordeando el pequeño riachuelo artificial que parecía cruzar toda la extensión del jardín, estaba lleno de peces de colores que retozaban perezosamente en las cristalinas aguas, un pequeño puente de diseño tradicional atravesaba el riachuelo hacia una glorieta blanca rodeada lirios y tulipanes de todos los colores y nuevas mezclas injertadas entre ellas, desde donde estaba podía ver también en los bordes de la glorieta varios bonsáis bien cuidados que la hacían preguntarse cuanto tiempo se le tendría que dedicar a un jardín de esa magnitud para tenerlo bien cuidado, ella a penas estaba viendo una pequeña parte, a penas la entrada de lo que parecía ser un mundo verde y Hermoso echo por Misao y su madre la prueba contundente de el amor y dedicación que ella y su madre le habían dado a aquel lugar, eso podía sentirse solo viendo la belleza que estaba allí para disfrutar y recordar allí para llenar de paz, amor y tranquilidad a cualquiera que lo visitara. *** ¿Misao-chan hizo esto con su madre?... me gustaría que me enseñara a hacer algo así!...*** pensaba empapándose de la belleza y la paz que se respiraba en aquel hermoso pedazo de paraíso, olvidándose por completo de Kenshin, que permanecía junto a ella.

- ¡Si, Hermoso!... - Contesto Kenshin sentándose en una de las bancas cerca del riachuelo, mirando a Kaoru agacharse y meter las manos en el agua totalmente distraída y relajada, mirando maravillada los hermosos peces de colores que estaban dentro del estanque moviéndose ahora con frenesí haciéndola sonreír como una niña traviesa. *** Se ve tan hermosa!... que opaca incluso la belleza del jardín en el que estamos!... *** Pensaba mirando embelesado a la chica vestida en una vestido aguamar de tiritas y corte redondo en el pecho, ceñido hasta la diminuta cintura y suelto hasta las estilizadas piernas, con unas sandalias medianas plateadas, el cabello caía libre por su espalada hasta la cintura, libre de su acostumbrada cola de caballo, dejándose acariciar por el viento.

- ¡Hnnn!- suspiro Kaoru sin poder evitarlo. *** Si no fuera por la situación que estamos viviendo, si no fuera el tan importante!.. Juraría que esto es una cita!... seria tan linda mi primera cita!... y con Kenshin!... jajaja! Ay que cosas pienso que idiota!... seguro que tiene a alguien por allí, bueno... yo que el le diría a su padre, Seijuro-san es capaz de destruirle la vida a quien sea, inclusive su hijo con sus bromitas pesadas!.. *** Pensaba Kaoru, pasando por todos los matices de rojo.

- ¿Se siente bien Kaoru-dono?.. - Pregunto Kenshin este notando los cambios de colores de la muchacha. *** Se ve tan hermosa!... que demonios estoy pensando!... Ay! Kenshin!... no te busques problemas con Misao!...*** se aconsejo así mismo.

- ¿nani?... Hai!..- Contesto Kaoru finalmente, levantándose y admirando otros detalles del jardín. - Dime kenshin!... ¿Como era Misao ante de la muerte de sus padres?...Pregunto ausente, mirando los pétalos de Sakura caer levemente sobre un pequeño altar bajo este.

- ¡Ella era un sol!... ¡ella brillaba con luz propia!...¡ muy alegre.. Extrovertida, muy expresiva!... Misao-chan era... simplemente ella, una chica muy alegre, y con una corazón que no le cabía en el pecho!... no sabría como explicártelo Kaoru-dono!... tendrás que verlo por tus propios ojos!... – Contesto Kenshin sonriendo genuinamente recordando a la alegre niña que había sido su amiga.

- ¿ Nani?... ¿Con mis propios ojos?... es eso posible Kenshin?... hay algún video que muestre como era?... – Pregunto Kaoru emocionada volviéndose a mirarlo de golpe con los ojos rebozando de esperanza.

- ¡Hai!... demo!... será mejor ir a la clínica!.. Aoshi-san debe estar impaciente por cambiarse de ropas!... – Contesto Kenshin inmediatamente, percatándose de el tiempo que habían pasado allí.

- ¡Hai!...demo!... Kenshin! Podrías mostrarnos ese video?... quiero ver como era ella antes!... onegai!.. También quiero que Aoshi-chan lo vea si?... – pidió Kaoru en tono de suplicas.

- ¡Claro que si lo verán!... – Contesto Kenshin guiándola hasta el auto.

- ¡Gracias Kenshin!... - Dijo Kaoru sonriente, emprendiendo el camino hacia la clínica, sintiéndose mucho mejor por la platica y el paisaje tan hermoso que Kenshin le había mostrado, rápidamente llegaron a la clínica y en efecto Aoshi esperaba por ellos.

- ¡Hasta que aparecen!.. ¿Donde estaban?... - Aoshi dice mirando a Kenshin de modo amenazante, el era hombre y no era ningún estúpido, había visto muy bien como Kenshin miraba a Kaoru cuando creía que nadie lo veía, por muy amigo que fuera de Misao no le permitiría acercase a Kaoru con facilidad.

- ¡Estuvimos en casa de Misao Ao-chan!... ¡Kenshin me mostró el hermoso jardín que hizo ella con su mama!... es hermoso Aoshi.. Tienes que verlo! – Decia Kaoru sonriendo alegremente, sin notar la silenciosa comunicación masculina que pasaba entre Aoshi y Kenshin.

- ¡Hn bien!... Himura, me gustaría saber!.. ¿Como Enishi trataba a Misao-san?... – Pregunto Aoshi sentándose en la sala de espera dejando de lado las claras advertencias que Kenshin había recibido sin problemas, mientras Kaoru entraba a la habitación de Misao dispuesta a poner algunas de las flores que había comprado en el camino a la clínica.

-¡Pues!... al principio, el la trataba muy bien!.. Cuando la Sra y el Sr Makimachi Vivian!.. El era muy amable con Misao-chan, atento si no puede negarse que lo fue!.. demo...

- ¿Demo?... - dijo Kaoru apareciendo frente a ellos sobresaltándolos.

- ¿Demo?... – Repitio Aoshi, ignorando a Kaoru que se sentaba con ellos dispuesta a enterarse de todo al fin de cuentas ella no era estúpida y se enteraría de algún modo, siempre lo hacia.

- ¡Para mi el siempre lo hacia, por simple apariencia, el engañaba a Misao con muchas mujeres!... ¡ella no le reclamaba porque lo quería, creo!.. Y llevaba el engaño con dignidad, digna de una dama!... sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con la relación entre ellos, de echo, meses antes del accidente!.. Ellos se habían opuesto rotundamente a la relación de "pareja" de Misao y Enishi, recuerdo que ella lloro mucho por eso!.. y estuvo muy deprimida, pero empezó a verse a escondidas con el, llegó la hora de ir a USA a darle un chequeo a los negocios que tenían allá, y fue cuando hubo el accidente!.. El le insistía en que no fuera al viaje... pero ella quería ir!... así que se fue escondida de el...

- ¿Recuerdas el accidente?... que paso Kenshin?..-¿Recuerdas a mis padres o los de Aoshi?... – Pregunto Kaoru interrumpiéndolo mirándolo impacientemente, ella quería saber, estaba segura de que Aoshi también y hasta ahora ella no se había armado de valor para preguntarle.

- ¡No tengo todo muy claro, creo que me golpee en la cabeza con la pared.- dijo mirando a Aoshi y a Kaoru. - ¡Ellos le entregaron algo a Misao-dono, y fue que medio reaccione y me fui a buscar los paracaídas, solo habían dos... o eran tres?... no recuerdo bien!.. Me puse uno, y el otro se lo puse a Misao, ella no quería dejar a sus padres!.. y para ser sincero no quería dejar a nadie!... pero se que ella se abrazo a mi y caímos al vació, no vi como cayo el avión, no recuerdo nada de ese momento.. Solo recuerdo que Misao-chan se negaba a abrir su paracaídas, y se aferraba a mí con fuerzas, cuando caímos al agua, ella se golpeo muy fuerte con el agua y estuvo ahogándose... yo la mantuve en la superficie no recuerdo muy bien... aun debo tener alguna laguna mental aun hay muchas cosas que no tengo muy claras!... - Confeso este con pena.

- ¡Después de eso.. Como la trataba Enishi?... – Pregunto Aoshi nuevamente, insistiendo en saber como había sido el trato entre ellos.

- ¡Pues.. a decir verdad!... los dos meses que Misao estuvo en coma!... Enishi no se encontraba muy bien de salud!.. de echo, se había caído por las escaleras de su casa rompiéndose el fémur y un brazo así que estuvo en cama todo ese tiempo, después cuando Misao despertó, trato de que nadie le dijera que había estado enfermo!... Misao había cambiado con el!... estaba extraña!.. Llegue a pensar que ella le tenia miedo a Enichi.. Pero recordando a la Misao que conocía, no me creía eso!... el siguió engañándola con cuanta mujer apareciera!... y comenzó a dejar a Misao olvidada, hasta que un día Omasu y Okon me dijeron que ella se había encerrado en su despacho, y volé a Tokio, y me entere que el muy canalla solo estaba con ella por dinero!.. no se me hizo increíble!.. El tipo se le notaba la clase de hombre que era, pero era muy difícil hacérselo ver a Misao el la tenia bien engañada con su farsa, solo quedaba esperar lo que finalmente paso!.. – Explico Kenshin con un deje de mal humor.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez la amo?... - Pregunto Aoshi ignorando la rabia que sentía en ese momento, por aquel a quien había creído un amigo un lazo que lo unía con su antigua ciudad. *** Maldito Enishi!... como pudiste hacerle eso a ella?...*** rugía en su mente sintiendo un enorme desprecio por los de su genero que llegaban a comportarse así, sin importar a aquellos a los que herían en el camino de obtener lo que deseaban.

- ¡En lo que a mi respecta!... no!.. El jamás la amo!.. Siempre estuvo escalando posiciones a costillas de la buena fama de los Makimachi y de ella!.. – Contesto Kenshin molesto, recordando como Enishi había usado a Misao para entrara a círculos sociales donde de otra forma jamás lo habrían admitido.

- ¡Maldito imbécil!... – masculló Aoshi molesto.

- ¡Dios!.. Que clase de monstruo es el?... - dijo Kaoru horrorizada.

- ¿Como que no?.. ¡Pasamos por que pasamos!.. ¡Somos como hermanos de Misao!... – Escucharon decir a un hombre antes de que las figuras de un hombre de tez bronceada, ojos cafés y cabello negro y puntiagudo, y una mujer blanca de cabellos negros y ojos marrones con aire sensual apareciendo en la sala echando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Como es posible que no nos hayan avisado que Misao-chan estaba tan mal?... – Exigió la mujer caminando hacia Kaoru mirándola molesta.

- ¡Gomen Megumi-san!.. demo!... no dio tiempo a nada!... – Contesto Kaoru apenada, la verdad era que había olvidado por completo llamarles, a demás no estaba segura si Misao estaría de acuerdo con tener a aquellos dos cerca en ese momento.

- ¿Como esta Megumi-dono?... – Saludo Kenshin cortésmente, cortesía que casi le costaría la vida, ya que a esta se le llenaron los ojos de genuina alegría y salto a abrazarlo y a besarlo frente a todo mundo.

- *** Quitale las manos de encimaaaa! Grrrr! ….. Cálmate! Cálmate! Megumi resbalosa!*** - gruño Kaoru dentro de su mente observando la escena tratando de que su rostro no develara lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

- ¿Como estas Sagara?... – Saludo Aoshi mientras el aludido se sentaba en la silla mirándolo con aire preocupado.

- ¡Bien!... ¿esta muy mal?... – Pregunto Sanosuke finalmente mirando a Aoshi y desviando la mirada inmediatamente.

- Si te hace sentir mejor!.. Esta fuera de peligro!.. demo..Esta en coma!... – Contesto Aoshi con una calma engañosa, Sano abrió los ojos horrorizado de impresión ante las palabras de Aoshi, y Megumi miro a Kenshin intensamente tratando de encontrar una negativa, pero este desvió la mirada apenado por no tener algo bueno que decir, esta bajo la mirada impotentemente hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Quiero verla!...- Decidió Megumi mirando a Kenshin intensamente todos sabían que ella no admitiría una negativa y tampoco estaban dispuestos a negarle verla.

- ¿Estas segura Meg-chan?... deberías de descansar un poco y luego…

- ¡Kenshin no bakka!... de todos los bakkas del mundo el rey tenia que ser mi primo, quiero verla Ken y quiero verla ahora! – lo corto Megumi, sorprendiendo a Kaoru y a Aoshi.

- *** Primo? Kawaii!*** Pensó Kaoru tontamente aliviada.

-¡Lléveme con ella Onegai!... - Pidió Megumi mirando a Kaoru quien asintió y la guió hasta la habitación.

- ¡Como le hagas algo a mi primita!.. Te las veras conmigo Sano!... - Advirtió Kenshin y Sano sonrió irónicamente y luego miro a Aoshi.

- ¿Y?... tu eres el novio de Misao-chan.. o que?.. – Pregunto Sano en tono levemente amenazador

- ¡No es tu problema!...- Contesto Aoshi molesto. -¡Solo complácete a saber!.. Que estamos unidos por algo mas allá del conocimiento de todos ustedes y que preferiría cortarme un brazo que hacerle daño!... Agrego mirando a Kenshin que entendía de qué se trataba, en los últimos días tanto Kaoru como Aoshi le habían contado, todo lo que había pasado, quienes eran y lo que Misao había estado haciendo por ellos.

- ¡Pues siento decirte que SI!.. Es mi problema!.. y como le hagas daño!.. Te las veras conmigo! Entiendes Shinomori?... esa chica ya ha tenido suficiente!... no quiero que ni tu!.. Ni tu amigo Enishi le estropeen mas la vida!... – Ladro Sano molesto, sorprendiendo a Kenshin, Aoshi y las chicas que venían saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Sano!... – soltó Megumi impresionada.

- ¡Enishi y Aoshi!... son dos hombres muy diferentes!.. así que no te equivoques Sanosuke Sagara!... ellos no tienen punto de comparación!... Enishi es un perro!... y Aoshi es todo un caballero estamos?... – Soltó Kaoru a la defensiva lanzándose como una leona custodiando a sus crías sobre Sano, dejando a todo mundo perplejos, por que de ella hasta ahora solo habían conocido su buena voluntad y solo en ese momento habían estado expuestos a una pequeña parte de su ira.

- ¡Gracias Kao-chan!.. – Contesto Aoshi dándole un beso en la frente a Kaoru, y sentándola junto a el rodándola con una brazo con afecto.

- ¡Tranquila Jo-chan!... tienes que entender nuestra posición!... – Explico Sano el mas calmado, mirando la escena un poco sorprendido, la Señorita tenia garras y no lo había visto venir.

- *** Bella y protectora de sus amigos!...*** Pensaba Kenshin mirándola con un aire de anhelo.

- ¡Oye primito!... que haces mirando con ojos de carnero muerto a la Tanuki?... - Dijo Megumi picaronamente con toda la intención, logrando sonrojar a Kenshin y enfureciendo a Kaoru por el calificativo.

- ¡Que no me llames así! Kitzune! Ladro Kaoru, inmediatamente ambas mujeres estaban levantadas una frente a otra midiendo terreno, y los hombres las miraban descolocados por la reacción de ambas.

-¡Maa! Ma! Chicas basta!… - Dijo Kenshin tratando de calmarlas haciendo que cada una se sentara lanzándose miradas afiladas entre ellas.

- ¡Kenshin!... ¿Por que no me muestras lo que me dijiste que tenias de Misao?... - dijo Kaoru mirando una posibilidad de no dejar sola a Misao.

- ¿A que te refieres?... – Pregunto Megumi levantando una ceja con picardía, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran avergonzados.

- ¡Es que quiere ver el video que tengo de Misao!.. – Contesto Kenshin levantándose y echando por tierra las insinuaciones de Megumi. ¡Ya que están aquí!.. Quédense con Misao-chan un par de horas!.. Y no le dejen sola hasta que regresemos he?.. – Advirtió, penando en Enishi, el sabia que ni Sano ni Megumi dejarían a Enishi entrar allí.

- ¡Yo puedo quedarme!.. – Dijo Aoshi de inmediato logrando que Megumi y Sano lo miraran con Genuina y abierta curiosidad.

- ¡Iie!.. Quiero que tu también lo veas tienes tres días que no ales de aquí!.. Es antes de la muerte de los padres de Misao-chan... por eso es que ellos se quedaran con Milla-chan!... y luego tu regresaras a cuidarla si?... – Dijo Kaoru, sonriendo, ella sabia que nadie iba a apartarlo de Misao por mucho tiempo.

-¡Nosotros también estaremos aquí!..- Dijo una mujer sobresaltando a todos, que habían estado tan metidos en la conversación que mantenían que no habían advertid su presencia hasta que se hizo notar.

- ¡Tokio-san!.. ¡Saito-san!… - Saludo Kenshin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Gracias por habernos avisado Himura-san!... no llegamos antes, por que tuvimos algunos percances en la Universidad!... ya sabes. Trabajo!.. – Dijo Tokio alegremente sonriendo, junto a su esposo que tenia expresión de muerte ya que no podía fumar dentro de la clínica.

- ¿Como esta la comadreja?... – Pregunto casi gruñendo logrando que su esposa le apretara la mano a un punto que por un segundo pensó que estaba tratando de triturarle los huesos y dejarle la mano inservible. - La...re... Misao-san?.. – Agrego finalmente cambiando de opinión *** Creo que voy a tener que charlar con Tokio!... eso de pegarme frente a la gente me esta molestando!... mas que la muy condenada es tan rápida que ni se nota!... pero como duele!...*** pensaba

- ¡En coma!... pero estable!..- dijo Kenshin.

- ¡Tokio-san!... por que nos mintió?... -Pregunto Kaoru enfrentado a la mujer.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kaoru-san?... – Contesto Tokio tranquilamente.

- ¡Nunca hubo aumento de beca!.. Era Misao-chan la que nos daba el dinero!... y los objetos de nuestros padres!... ella nos los mando!.. Por que no nos dijo que era a ella a la que le debíamos tanto?... doushite?.. – Insistió la chica afligida.

- ¡Kaoru tiene razón!.. Díganos por que?... tenemos derecho a saber!... - dijo Aoshi irritado.

- ¡Bien!... les diré!... a Misao no le gustan los halagos!... no le gustan que sus acciones sean reconocidas, es por ello que prefiere vivir en el anonimato!... y que mejor que, una ayuda!... Una obra de caridad!... y una promesa que cumplir!.. Para permanecer en el anonimato?... ella me pidió que nadie, ni siquiera ustedes mismos supieran que era ella, que siempre fue ella, por que no deseaban que la vieran sintiéndose en deuda!... Misao prefería que vivieran sintiéndose en deuda con un desconocido, que con ella!.. Entienden?... – Contesto Tokio dedicándoles una sonrisa, para luego entrar a la habitación de Misao con su esposo, dejándolos tan confundidos como antes.

**Mansión Himura...**

- ¡Esta es mi casa!...- dijo Kenshin a Aoshi dándole la bienvenida.

- ¡Bakka!... se supone que lo es! De lo contrario no estarías aquí!... Ahou! – Se escucho una voz de barítono desde el despacho su padre, quien terminaba de firmar un último papel que guardo en la gaveta con la entrada de los jóvenes al despacho.

- ¡Padre! Tu siempre de chistoso!... U_U¡- Comento Kenshin sin molestarse en avergonzarse total al final seria peor si cedía a la vergüenza y su "amado" padre lo notaba. - ¡Aoshi-san, el es mi padre!.. Seijuro Himura!... – Lo presento, mientras ambos estrechaban las manos.

- ¡También conocí a tus padres muchacho!... tu padre era extremadamente serio!... y tu madre una mujer menuda y graciosa!... – dijo Seijuro guiñándoles un ojo rápidamente.

- ¡Gracias por recordarlos, casi nadie se acuerda de ellos!... – Contesto el aludido tomando asiento junto a Kaoru y Kenshin.

- ¡Padre!... Donde esta la cinta de Misao?...- Pregunto Kenshin sabiendo que sería inútil darle largas.

- ¡Esta aquí!... - Contestó levantándose inmediatamente, mostrando un pantalón de pinzas negro y una camisa blanca de algodón, caminó hacia la biblioteca y abrio uno de los cajones extrajo una cinta de video de VHS. - ¡Aquí la tienes!...

- ¡Vamos!... – Les indico Kenshin tomando la cinta de manos de su padre, levantándose con Aoshi y Kaoru.

- ¡Esa es la educación que te he dado mal hijo?... se dice gracias!.. bakka!... como quieres encontrar novia con semejantes modales he?... ya se que no eres marica!.. y me alivia!... demo si sigues así ni para eso servirás!... - Soltó Seijuro, abochornado una vez mas a Kenshin que ya planeaba la muerte lenta y dolorosa de su "viejo" padre.

- ¡Ohhh! – murmuro Kaoru sin aliento. *** Seijuro-san es muy bromista ne?... jejeje lo bueno es saber que Kenshin no tiene novia!..*** pensó aliviada.

- *** Valla par!..*** Pensó Aoshi desconcertado.

- ¡gomen!... – Se disculpo el pelirrojo apenado. - ¡Mi padre y sus bromas!...- *** Coo demonios quiere que traiga a aguien aquí si va a comportarse como una crio? *** Pensaba. minutos después frente a un televisor que cubría casi por completo una pared 

- *** Mi padre jamás me hubiese echo un comentario así!... el era muy serio en esas cosas!.. *** Pensó Aoshi, dividido entre la nostalgia y la sana envidia.

- ¡Termina de ponerla kenshin!... – Rogo Kaoru impacientemente, este la puso e inmediatamente se vio a una niña de unos 10 años frente a la cámara, tenía el cabello en una tranza larga que le daba por la cintura.

**/-Inicio de la Cinta-/**

- ¡Ayyyyy!... no se que decir!... - dijo tapándose la cara sonrojada con las pequeñas manos blancas.

- ¡intenta algo Milla!...- dijo una voz, Aoshi y Kaoru se sorprendieron al ver que aquella chica risueña era Misao.

- ¡Bien!... ya se lo que haré!... - dijo sonriendo la niña quitándose las manos del rostro. - ¡konnichiwa minna! Aquí estoy yo!.. la espectacular!... la mas linda y graciosa! Misao Makimachi!.. jejeje! Y ahora! Les presentare a todos los miembros de mi familia!… - dijo alegremente caminando hacia la cámara que la seguía a todas partes, esta fue hasta donde estaba su padre en un escritorio firmando documentos junto aun Okina mas joven y de cabellos entre canos.

Este es mi padre! Furuma Makimachi! El hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida!... Pero!... gomen chicas! Es de mi mama! Jiijiji! - decía sentándose en las piernas de un hombre alto de cabellos negro azabache y de ojos verdes botella, muy guapo.

- ¡Vamos! Koi!.. estoy trabajando!.. mas tarde juegas un poco con papá si?... - dijo Furuma sonriendo ante su hija.

- ¡Hai besoooooo!... – Exigio bajándose de sus piernas después de pagar tributo. - ¡Bien!... me han echado!... demo antes de irme, aquel es Jiya!... es el amigo de mi padre!... y es un viejo hentai!... - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras Okina sonreía abochornado con la descripción de la niña.

- ¡jajaja!.. Esa es mi chica!... bien! Buena observadora! - la vitoreo su padre alegremente, riendo a carcajadas junto a Okina y unas melodiosas notas de la madre tras la camara.

- ¡ OIIII minna este es mi lugar favorito de esta casa!... dijo Misao ahora tras la cámara, filmando una habitación infantil. Que Aoshi y Kaoru pudieron reconocer como la habitación donde siempre estaban en la casa de Tokio. - ¡Me encanta esta habitación!... los colores me hacen estar alegre!... no puedo sentirme mal aquí!... - dijo alegremente - ¡ahora… A LA COSINAAAAAAAAA! - canto juguetona, la próxima imagen que vieron , fue a Omasu y a Okon muy jóvenes cocinando alegremente y a Misao picando de todos lados, había dejado la cámara a un punto donde podía captar todas las imágenes.

- ¡Mi niña! No piques tanto!... - Dijo Omasu sonriendo maternalmente.

- ¿Quieres alguna fruta?... – Pregunto Okon dándole una manzana verde que esta acepto gustosa, dándole de mordiscos alegremente sin dejar de bailotear por la cocina.

- ¡Ellas son Omasu y Okon-chan!... ellas son mis dos mejores amigas con mi mama claro!... – Explico mirando hacia la cámara!.. Kaoru reprimió la risa cuando Okon se le quedo mirando a la cámara horrorizada junto a Omasu con la misma expresión de horror.

- ¡A ver!.. ya que estoy aquí!.. Tocare algo alegre!... - dijo en un salón donde un piano blanco, enorme era el centro de atracción, Misao toco las teclas una y otra vez desordenadamente, para luego arrancar con una linda melodía alegre y contagiosa. - ¡Me gusta la música!... espero que cuando me case y tenga hijos!... mis hijos me escuchen tocar el piano!... espero que les guste la música! Y los jardines!... estoy en Kyoto!... comenzare a hacer un hermoso jardín con mi mama!.. - anuncio alegremente corriendo con la cámara por varios pasillos, hasta llegar fuera de la casa, donde su madre estaba con unos guantes de jardinería y todo hecho un desastre.

- ¡Creo que será mucho trabajo el que nos toca!... demo me encantan las flores!... las rosas son mis favoritas!... para mi, el rojo es el amor!... el blanco la sinceridad , el amarillo es la amistad, y la rosada en el cariño verdadero! - dijo, frente a la cámara mostrando las rosas nombradas... sonriendo alegremente.- espero que cundo vea este video!... cuando sea una viejita chuchumeca y arrugadita como pasita!... sea tan alegre como lo soy ahora!... espero nunca cambiar estoy un poco loca pero me justo así!... y espero por un lindo príncipe azul!... - agrego bajando un poco la vos sonrojándose levemente. - jejeje espero que papá no vea esto!.. o me matara!.. jejeje su niña pensando en esas cosas ne?... bueno!... Misao Makimachi!.., espero que con este y los otros videos te recuerdes como fuiste, y como eres! En el fondo tu nunca cambias!.. lo dice mi Papa! Y si lo dice el! Es verdad! - dijo sonriéndole a la cámara alegremente. 

- ¡Nos vas a sacar canas verdes Milla-chan! ( dijo la voz de la chica risueña, tras eso el video acabo con una pequeño poema de Misao, al chocolate y sus beneficios.

**/-Fin de la Cinta-/**

- ¡Ves que es indescriptible?... - dijo Kenshin con tristeza.

- ¡Es increíble que ahora sea tan!... fría!... como si fuera una persona completamente distinta a ella! – dijo Kaoru en el mismo estado anímico.

- *** Era una niña muy feliz y alegre!... Misao-chan!... por que tuviste que conocer a Enishi?…*** - pensaba Aoshi aun maravillado con las imágenes que acababa de ver, era una chica que desbordaba la energía y alegría por todas partes. - ¡Es hora de volver a la clínica!... no podemos dejarla sola con Enishi rondándola!...- dijo levantándose junto a los otros, sin dejar de recordar, las sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos su alegría su juguetona locura.

- ¡Hai!... - dijo Kenshin, a la hora estaban en la clínica, despidiendo a Megumi a Sano ya que Tokio y Saito se habían ido, finalmente vieron a Misao y se fueron a casa, dejándola con Aoshi.

- *** Eras tan alegre!... y tan energética!... y graciosa!... como te viniste a convertir en esto?...*** -Pensaba Aoshi, sentado junto a la cama de Misao, mirando como iban desapareciendo con el paso de los días, los moretones de su rostro, levanto una mano, y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza luego sus labios, recordando aquel dulce beso que se habían dado- ¡ Misao!... - susurro, Aoshi se sorprendió de sentir la presión débil de unos dedos en su mano libre sobre la cama, al bajar la mirada, vio con cruda emoción, que los dedos de Misao se habían cerrado en su muñeca devilmente pero se habían cerrado.

( Un nuevo día acababa de dar comienzo, los leves rayos del sol daban por sentado el comienzo de un nuevo y resplandeciente día, Aoshi no había dormido casi, se había pasado la madrugada intentando obtener aquella reacción de Misao de nuevo, sin conseguirlo, finalmente rendido por el agotamiento, se había quedado dormido en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada junto a la cama de Misao)

- ¿No se ven lindos?...- Susurro Kaoru a Kenshin, que miraba a Aoshi con un extraño brillo en los ojos

- Debe estar incomodo!.. será mejor despertarlo para que coma algo no crees?... Kenshin dijo a su vez

- ¡Hai!... Kaoru contesto caminando hacia Aoshi en un vestido verde pastel con mangas cortitas y cuello en forma de "V" ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas - ¿Ao-chan?... - susurro moviéndolo con delicadeza- ¿Ao-chan?... -repitió, y este empezó a moverse, con movimientos somnolientos.

- Nani?...- dijo abriendo los ojos finalmente y encontrándose con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Misao

- Ohayo!... -saludo Kaoru alegremente, dándole un beso en la frente

- Ohayo Kao-chan!... contesto este levantándose y estirándose, para luego darle un beso en la frente a Kaoru

- Tuvo buena noche Aoshi-san?... - dijo Kenshin haciéndose notar

- ¡Ohayo Himura!... la verdad no dormí mucho!... - contesto mirando a Misao, a quien le habían quitado la mañana anterior, el respirador artificial.

- Vamos afuera a platicar!... -Dijo Kenshin, mientras el Medico de Misao entraba a hacerle los chequeos, ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando al medico y una enfermera con Misao

- Mira lo que te traje!... son fotos de Misao-chan con su familia... y también en algunas salen mis padres! - dijo Kaoru alegremente dándole un estuche de madrera tallada, que no era mas que un álbum de fotos, Aoshi abrió el álbum, y se encontró mirando a una risueña Misao de 3 años, una traviesa Misao de 6 años metiéndole la mano a su pastel de cumpleaños

- ¡Kirei!... (dijo Aoshi mirando a una Misao vestida de bailarina con un tutu blanco, en una delicada pose, con una linda sonrisa en los labios y una mirada tierna no tendría mas de 8 años, luego otra con el cabellos suelto frente a los ventanales de la saca de Tokio, en camisón blanco una sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada de otro mundo, no tendría mas de 14 años, era toda una señorita, luego vio otra hermosa imagen, Misao vestida en un vestido blanco de seda, con cuello de marinero en forma de "V" ceñido hasta la diminuta cintura y suelto hasta el piso, con el cabello suelto a media cola, con sus acostumbrados mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos no tendría mas de 16 años, toda una adolescente )

- ¡Esa noche conoció a Enishi!... - dijo Kenshin mirando la foto en la que Aoshi estaba embelesado

- ¿Si?... - dijo Aoshi volviendo a mirar la foto, notando aquella brillante sonrisa allí - me pregunto que hubiese pasado.. si nunca hubiese salido de su casa?... – pregunto distraídamente.

- ¡Lo mismo que hasta ahora!... ese encuentro entre ella y Enishi no fue casualidad!.. el la estaba buscando a ella! - dijo Kenshin mientras el doctor y la enfermera salían de la habitación sonrientes.

- ¡Daijobuka Genzai-san?… ( dijo Kaoru inmediatamente mirando al médico notando aquello

- ¡Pues!.. les tengo buenas noticias!.. Makimachi-dono acaba de despertar!... - anuncio alegremente

- ¿Si?.. podemos verla?.. ( dijo Kenshin poniendoce en pie inmediatamente)

- ¿Aunque sea uno de nosotros?... – pregunto Aoshi

- pueden pasar!... solo no la agiten mucho esta muy débil, aun necesita algunas transfusiones!.. perdió mucha sangre!... – Contesto el Dr.

- ¿Y?... que estamos esperando?... vamos!... - dijo Kaoru tomando de los brazos a los dos hombres y arrastrándolos hasta la puerta de la habitación, Kaoru abrió la puerta y como Aoshi y Kenshin quedo muy sorprendida, al ver a Misao mirando con un claro sentimiento a todas los aparatos "Miedo"

- ***Esta aterrada!...*** - pensó Aoshi

- ¡Irasshaimase Misao-chan!... - dijo Kenshin suavemente, Misao miro a Kenshin y luego a Kaoru y su expresión se relajo por completo, luego miro a Aoshi y se tenso al mirarlo

- *** Que hace el aquí?... por Kami...*** - pensó Misao- tadaima. - dijo secamente

-¡Milla-chan!... como estas?.. te sientes mejor?.. - dijo Kaoru caminando y sentándose en la misma silla donde Aoshi había pasado los últimos tres días

- ¡Me duele la cabeza... demo estoy bien... estoy viva ne?.. - dijo mirando a Aoshi fijamente, desliándolo a contrariarla.

- ¿Se siente mejor?... (Aoshi dijo avanzando)

- ¡Hai... demo... Aoshi-san Chikatzuhuna Onegai... - dijo secamente sin apartar la Mirada de Aoshi.

- ¡Kaoru-chan!, Himura! Déjenme a solas con Misao-chan!… - Contesto el aludido molesto.

- ¡Demo Ao-chan!.. - dijo Kaoru esta, mas se sorprendió de ver como Kenshin la miraba con la puerta lista para que salieran

- Iie... quédense... - dijo pero nadie le hizo caso. *** Ahora si, ni me obedecen...*** pensó Misao molesta - Eres un insolente.. Desconsiderado, inconsciente... - dijo débilmente, ya no sonaba como la reina de hielo cargada de frío, no!.. sonaba como una niña asustada, mas por aquella forma de rehuir su mirada.

- *** Ahora entiendo!... tu si estas allí pequeña Misao!.. he descubierto quien esta bajo esa mascara de hielo!..*** - pensaba Aoshi mirándola sin saber si reír a mas no poder, o llorar como un bebe ante la escena - ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma si me acerco a ti?... - dijo sonriendo, mas noto, que la mirada de Misao se había ido a un punto detrás de el, y ya no era una niña asustada, ahora era nuevamente la reina de hielo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?... no eres bien recibido Yukishiro... - Misao dijo fríamente sacando fuerzas de la ira que la consumía al ver a Yukishiro allí, Aoshi se volvió de golpe y allí tras el estaba Yukishiro Enishi con la mandíbula encajada en una sonrisa falsa, y los ojos fijos en Misao.

- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella Enishi!.. Fuera de aquí!... - Aoshi dijo molesto interponiéndose entre el y Misao

- ¡Konnichiwa!.. Vaya modales que se gastan ustedes!.. - Dijo Enishi irónicamente

- *** por que me defiende?.. yo no necesito quien me defiendan.. ya soy bien grandecita para que me defiendan como una bebe!...*** -Misao pensaba molesta

- ¡Yo solo vine ver como estabas!.. y a preguntarte algunas cosas!..- Dijo Enishi sonriendo sádicamente mirando de Misao a Aoshi- ¿Ya me has olvidado Mi amor, Es cierto que eres la novia de Aoshi-chan?... Dijo lentamente mirando a Aoshi.

- *** Nani?...*** -Pensó Misao de inmediato. - ¡Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien Yukishiro... simplemente amaría mas botella de veneno que a ti, amaría mas a un leproso putrefacto que a ti... Aunque si lo veo bien... no le veo ninguna diferencia a ninguno contigo... - dijo secamente- y aun asi mi respuesta es la misma... - Agrego fríamente, Aoshi noto como Enishi cerro sus puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaban a perder color)

-*** Kusso!... ella si que sabe herirte Enishi!.. jajaja hasta que encontraste a una que te dijera las verdades en la cara, y con que forma!... *** (Aoshi pensó alegre)

- ¿Y Aoshi?... es tu novio?... (dijo Enishi rápidamente)

- *** Kami... por que me pasan estas cosas... quien le dijo eso?.. Ahora el estará en peligro... por mi culpa... cuando sepa quien fue lo mato!... que hago... que hago?..*** - Misao pensó aterrada, mas se quedo perpleja cuando una cálida mano se poso sobre la suya ausente de la mayoría de los yelcos, Misao miro quien había sido y descubrió que era Aoshi quien le daba una mirada de confianza, Misao apretó su mano con delicadeza, y miro a Enishi a los ojos, en ella era imposible percibir emoción alguna, y no era Enishi exactamente quien pudiera leerlas)

- *** Vamos!.. dile que si!.. y sácalo de aquí! O lo sacare yo a patadas!..*** (Pensaba Aoshi)

- ¡La verdad, no tengo por que darle explicaciones de mis actos a una persona que no tiene nada que ver conmigo... demo... si te hace feliz... si... soy la novia de Aoshi!... Ahora.. se te agradece que salgas inmediatamente de mi habitación... mi novio y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar... y no serás tu el referí, así que fuera... Aoshi-hoshii / Aoshi querido/ Onegai… - Misao dijo secamente

- *** Entonces si son novios?... ella le dijo Aoshi-hoshii?... ese maldito imbesil a firmado su sentencia de muerte!.. Ella es mía!.. no en balde he hecho tantas cosas para tenerla... ahora este no me la va a quitar... por que soy capaz de matarte "Tomodachi!"*** -Enishi pensaba estático ante las palabras de Misao, incapaz de decir alguna sandez de la impresión.

- ¡Ya vete Enishi!... estorbas!... - Aoshi dijo secamente, Enishi lo miro a los ojos, y en ellos brillaron la amenaza latente hacia Aoshi, Este solo sonrió y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación

- *** Cuídate Aoshi-chan!... cuídate mucho!…*** - Enishi pensaba cerrando la puerta tras si, respiro profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa hipócrita, y empezó a caminar, mas sin previo aviso se encontró presionado contra la pared y unas manos presionándole el cuello ahorcándolo

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!... como fuiste capaz!. Sabias que en algo tenias que ver!... Kisama! - Kenshin decía con la mirada con un ligero brillo dorado de la rabia y con Enishi luchando con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de el sin lograrlo

- ¡Iie! Kenshin! Onegai! Yamette! - decía Kaoru agarrando a Kenshin por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia ella

- ¡Basta Himura o tendré que llevarte a ti también! - dijo Shogo seriamente

- ¡Onegai!... Kenshin!.. Onegai! - Kaoru dijo a su oído, Kenshin relajo los músculos, y fue soltando poco a poco a Enishi, y Kaoru a Kenshin

- ¡Si te le acercas de nuevo!... te matare Enishi!... - Kenshin soltó de repente propinándole un puñetazo en la cara

- ¡KENSHIN!.. - soltó Kaoru interponiéndose entre el y Enishi cuando este estaba por darle otro golpe mas, deteniéndose en seco al ver la mirada cargada de miedo de Kaoru

- ¡Gomen nasai!.. demo enterarme de esto no es fácil!.. - dijo Kenshin tratando de calmarse, mientras Shogo le ponía las esposas a Enishi y se lo llevaba para interrogarlo

- ¿Que demonios hacia ese aquí?... - Sano dijo apareciendo con Megumi que estaba en la misma situación que Kaoru

- ¡Siéntense y les cuento!... - Kenshin dijo sentándose, dándole a Kaoru una mirada tranquilizadora) *** La asuste!... dios!... es que… no pude contenerme!.. *** Pensó

- ¡Onegai!.. no le digan nada a Aoshi!... el podría hacer una locura lo se! - Kaoru suplico aterrada - ¡Y tu tampoco Sano!.. calmate onegai!..! - agrego agarrándole las manos a Megumi, que parecía tener idea de los que pasaba y estaba en las mismas que ella.

Dentro de la habitación...

El silencio reinaba entre aquellos dos seres, ya que ninguno sabia por donde empezar.

- ¿Por que dijiste esa mentira?.. -Misao dijo seriamente notando que aun agarraba a Aoshi, soltó la mano como si le quemara - Enishi es un hombre muy peligroso!... y podría hasta matarte... por que dijiste esa necedad?.. -agrego secamente

- ¡No me importa!... mas te debo yo a ti... Misao-chan!... -Aoshi dijo este mirándola intensamente a los ojos

- ¿Nani?... este... me temo que tendrás que explicarte mejor!.. Creo que el accidente me dejo efecto retardado! Gomen!... - Misao dijo con un deje de humor negro, que se le había escapado sin notarlo, Aoshi queda sorprendido ante sus palabras y sonríe levemente

- ¡Tal vez… Esto te de una mejor explicación!... - Aoshi dijo sonriendo aun, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina, extrayendo un extraño relicario de oro, y lo coloca entre lasa manos de una Misao sin habla y perpleja

- *** Nani?... entonces ellos saben que yo... yo... yo soy quien les envió esto?... pero como?.. Kami-sama que estuvo pasando mientras dormía?... en que planeta he despertado?...*** - pensaba Misao mirando estupefacta el relicario.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Yo no deseo irme sin ustedes!... - Decía la joven Misao aterrada, mirando a todos lados, Kenshin estaba despertándose de un golpe que se había dado con la pared del avión, y ella estaba llorando desconsolada) *** Enishi amor!... solo fue mi deseo de verte?... si es así.. Se cumplió mi ultimo deseo.. te vi!*** pensó

- Iie Milla chan!... no llores! Rápido! Hitoshi dame tu anillo de bodas!... - Haruna dijo a su esporo, un hombre alto de ojos Azules oscuros y cabellos negros

- ¡No vale la pena!.. - Hitoshi dijo entregándoselo igualmente

- ¡Milla!... dale esto a Mi hijo Aoshi!.. Dile que lo amamos!.. Cuídalo Milla!... - Haruna dijo sollozando, mientras depositaba en las manos de la chica su propio anillo el de su esposo y un extraño relicario de oro. - ¡ El querrá tener esto!... - agrego

- ¡Yo les prometo que los cuidare!... - Misao dijo entre sollozos, hacia varios minutos que los Kamiya le habían dado sus últimos recuerdos para su hija Kaoru, sintió un peso en la espalda y descubrió a Kenshin poniéndole en paracaídas, en el cual metió todo lo que le habían dado

- Cuídate mucho mi pequeña!... - Hibary dijo sonriendo y llorando a la vez

- No quiero dejarlos! Kaa-chan!.. Otou!... Onegai!... Misao decía llorando, antes que kenshin la arrastrara a la puerta abierta y saltara con ella

Kenshin: abre tu paracaídas Milla-chan!... tu puedes!..

Misao: Iie!... tengo algo que debo entregar allí!.. - soltó entre lagrimas aferrandose con fuerza a Kenshin

- ¡No lo habrás! Agarrate fuerte de mi!... tu puedes sabes que eres fuerte! Vamos tu puedes! No me sueltes! No sueltes el paracaídas!..( Grito Kenshin)

*+*+*+*+*+*+*fin de flash back *+*+*+*+*+*+*

- *** entonces.. si lo vi?...*** Misao pensó recordando con mas claridad aquel fatídico día

-Me diste algo... que jamás pensé que podía llegar a tener! -Aoshi dijo suavemente sentándose junto a ella, mirando maravillado aquel brillo de vida y sorpresa en los ojos de la chica . - ¡Me diste a mi madre Misao-chan!... me diste la oportunidad de tenerla con migo por siempre!... ella había llevado ese medallón toda su vida con ella!.., le perteneció a mi abuela, y luego a ella!... es una reliquia familiar!... ella me lo mando!... ya que siempre decía!.. que cuando encontrara a la mujer correcta!, ella seria la indicada para portar ese relicario!... ella esta viva dentro de el!... ella me protege a través de el!... y lo tengo conmigo, gracias a ti!... se que odias, llevarte meritos!.. demo, no estaré en paz hasta que te lo diga!... - dijo tomando las manos de Misao entre las de el- ¡Arigatô gozaimasu !... - dijo finalmente, mirándola a los ojos

- No tienes, que agradecer... (Misao dijo secamente entregándole el relicario con sutil delicadeza - déjame sola... necesito pensar.. onegai...- agrego fríamente

- LO UNICO QUE HACES!.. ES ESCONDERTE DE TODO Y DE TODOS!... ERES UNA COBARDE!... QUE NO QUIERE SALIR DEL CASCARON!... Y TE ENCIERRAS EN TU MALDITA SOLEDAD!. ABRE LOS OJOS! Y SAL DE ALLI CON UN DEMONIO! -Aoshi soltó molesto, por la petición de la chica) termina de abrirle los brazos al mundo onegai!... - dijo mas tranquilo

- *** Quien se cree este que es para venir a gritarme a mí así?...*** Misao pensaba molesta ja!.. Hasta que te encontraste con uno que no le da miedo decirte las cosas en tu cara!... jajajajaja!.. es el único ser que se ha atrevido a hablarte así ne?.. jejeje ese chico te saca de tus casillas! Jajaja! ( Decía su conciencia muerta de la risa, mientras que Misao estaba muerta del coraje, pero sin atreverse a demostrarlo - Si no te vas ahora te matare con mis propias manos A... Aoshi!... - dijo finalmente desmayándose por el esfuerzo de no grítale o saltar a matarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si.**

PD: deje de editar este fic por falta de tiempo (madre de tres chicos, esposa, ama de casa etc)… en fin aquí se los dejo tal cual fue publicado en el 06-23-03 no sean muy duros este fue mi tercer fic. Atte YO

"Una mirada puede ser el cielo o el infierno, una palabra un gesto tambien"

Diario personal de la Reina de Hielo

Cap 6: Curando tus heridas!... sonrojando a la reina de hielo!..

Aoshi: que terca eres Ice Queen!... ( Susurro sentándose junto a la aludida desmayada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios) *** Creo que por esa forma de mirarme, eres un chica muy temperamental en el fondo Misao Makimachi!... yo curare tus heridas a si me cuesten unas a mi!... por que se que no te dejaras tan fácil Milla!... demo yo lo lograre... si Kaoru pudo conmigo!.. Yo podré contigo Misao!... por mi honor que podré!... y lograre finalmente, que me regales la dicha de devolverle esa alegría a tu alma, esa que el desgraciado de Enishi te quito!... y te finalmente!... te veré sonreír!... *** ( pensaba mirando a una Pacifica Misao respirando con normalidad ) te veré sonreír!.. ( susurro apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro mientras que por la ventana un débil rayo de sol se colaba dándole a Aoshi una nueva señal de que tono puede cambiar, ante esto, aquel hombre, que había dejado su niñez atrás tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, estando en un país desconocido y con un idioma a penas dominable, sonrió, sonrió como solo su madre lograba hacerlo reír, con todo el corazón trasformado en la mas hermosa y cristalina de las sonrisas, que en un hombre se pueden encontrar, sonrió con sinceridad y paz.)

Sano: QUE?! MASAKA!.. ( Bramo levantándose de golpe con el rostro contorsionado en una clara mueca de rabia, los labios del hombre estaban tan apretados, que carecían de color en ellos, los ojos buscaban con desesperación que alguien desmintiera lo dicho por Kenshin, sin embargo Kaoru estaba con la mirada baja junto a Megumi con expresión completamente horrorizada, y Kenshin quien lo miraba serenamente, estando en las mismas condiciones que el muy en el fondo)

Kenshin: cálmate Sano!... no quiero que Misao-chan o Aoshi-san se enteren aun!.. ( Dijo este sentándose mirando al moreno, mas este permanecía de pie mirándolo con ganas de gritar a toda boca)

Megumi: Sano!.. Onegai! Siéntate!.. ( Dijo finalmente tras apartar sus manos de su boca, las cuales fueron a dar allí inconscientemente ante lo que Kenshin les había dicho, reprimiendo así una gran exclamación)

Kaoru: Onegai!. ( Dijo esta tomando de la mano al hombre que pareció reaccionar ante el tacto de la muchacha)

Sano: Repíteme eso de nuevo!... dímelo!.. ( Dijo bajando su tono de voz, a un punto que solo parecía un susurro de muerte, Megumi lo miraba aterrada y Kaoru trataba de controlarse ella misma)

Kenshin: bien!... te lo diré mas detalladamente ( dijo este pacientemente)

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+FLASH BACK RELATADO *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kaoru: Demo Kenshin!.. Milla no quería ver a Aoshi-chan!... no crees que le haga daño?.. Creo que no le cae bien!.. Y ese bakka se lo merece por decirle tantas tonterías!... ( Decía sentándose en el sofá en la sala de espera, después de haber dejado a Aoshi y a Misao solo por petición de el, que según ella se estaba buscando su muerte segura con aquella acción)

Kenshin: Iie Kaoru-dono!.. Si Aoshi-san pidió estar a solas con Milla- chan!. Es por algo!. Yo creo que quería hablar con ella, quien sabe si a lo mejor se disculpa por todo lo que le ha dicho no cree?.. ( Dijo este sonriente mirando a la chica fruncir el ceño ligeramente ante eso) *** Es tan hermosa!... demo!... no quiero problemas con Misao!... *** ( pensó)

Kaoru: Hay! Kenshin!.. Si tienes ilusiones de que Aoshi se disculpe con Misao-chan por lo que le ha dicho hasta hoy!.. Pues pierde su tiempo, el día que el se disculpe, ese día tomare Sake hasta no saber de mi!.. ( Dijo esta echando a reír con la expresión del pelirrojo) *** Si quieres me acompañas! Ne?... *** ( pensó mirando a Kenshin a los ojos perdiéndose por completo en el ámbar cálido y sincero del hombre frente a ella)

Kenshin: espero estar allí para recordarle su promesa!.. ( Dijo este sonriendo perdido en el azul nocturno de los ojos de Kaoru mas al notarlo ambos miraron a direcciones opuestas ruborizados hasta las orejas) *** Bakka!..*** (Pensó)

Shogo: buenos días!.. ( Dijo el hombre sobresaltando a cierta pareja )

Kenshin; Shogo!... espero que ahora si tengas lo que te pedí!.. ( Dijo mirando fijamente al hombre que sonreía satisfecho)

Shogo: pues si Himura!... hasta lo que comió ese día de cena lo tengo!... ( Dijo este entregándole una carpeta negra) El accidente de Makimachi- dono!.. No fue accidental!.. Uno de mis hombres encontró una hundimiento en el auto de Makimachi, que no fue producida por el deceso del auto hasta el agua, habían rastros de pintura blanca, fue así como encontramos otro auto implicado!.. ( Dijo este serenamente mientras Kaoru se tapa la boca de la impresión, completamente horrorizada, tanto que no pudo hablar cuando Enishi pasó directo a la habitación de Misao)

Kenshin: Yukishiro Enishi?. ( Soltó leyendo finalmente el contenido de la carpeta entregada por Shogo, mientras este asentía y Kaoru palidecía al punto de que Shogo la tomo de un brazo pensando que se desmayaría)

Kaoru: A... Arigato Amakusa-san!.. Demo estoy bien!. De veras!.. ( Dijo recuperando el aliento) *** Dios!... que clase de hombre es este?... como conoció a Aoshi?.. Y como se encontró con Misao!..*** ( Pensaba)

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono segura que no quiere un vaso con agua?.. ( Dijo este tratando de calmarla)

Kaoru: Hai!.. Un vaso con agua estará bien!.. ( Dijo sentándose con las manos en la boca) ** Aoshi!... Aoshi va matarlo!.. Por Kami! Ahora si lo mata! *** ( Pensó aterrada recibiendo de manos de una enfermera un vaso con agua y azúcar)

Shogo: tengo a mis hombres aquí!.. Lo aprenderé en lo que salga de la habitación de Makimachi-dono!.. ( Dijo este sobresaltando a Kaoru y a Kenshin)

Kenshin: como es que lo dejaron entrar?... como no me dijeron nada por dios?.. ( Dijo alterado, al punto que sus ojos ya no eran tan cálidos y ambarinos como hacia pocos minutos, ya que una aureola dorada, empezaba a comerse la bondad y simpatía amatista, cambiándolo por el frió y peligroso resplandor dorado) *** Lo matare con mis propias manos!.. ¡! Maldito seas! *** ( Pensó)

Kaoru: Kenshin!.. Cálmate onegai!.. ( Susurro sin notar lo inevitable, ya que justo en ese ínstate Enishi salía de la habitación de Misao colocando en su rostro su sonrisa mas hipócrita, sin notar el aura que lo rodeaba)

Kenshin: Maldito desgraciado!... como fuiste capaz!. Sabias que en algo tenias que ver!... Kisama! ( Decía con la mirada con un ligero brillo dorado de la rabia y con Enishi luchando con todas sus fuerza escapar soltarse de el sin lograrlo)

Kaoru: Iie! Kenshin! Onegai! Yamette! ( Decía agarrando a Kenshin por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella)

Shogo: Basta Himura o tendré que llevarte a ti también!( Dijo seriamente)

Kaoru: Onegai!... Kenshin!.. Onegai! ( Dijo a su oído, Kenshin relajo los músculos, y fue soltando poco a poco a Enishi, y Kaoru a Kenshin)

Kenshin: si te le acercas de nuevo!... te matare Enishi!... ( Soltó de repente propinándole un puñetazo en la cara)

Kaoru: KENSHIN!.. ( Soltó interponiéndose entre el y Enishi cuando este estaba por darle otro golpe mas, deteniéndose en seco al ver la mirada cargada de miedo de Kaoru)

Kenshin: Gomen nasai!.. Demo enterarme de esto no es fácil!.. ( Dijo tratando de calmarse, mientras Shogo le ponía las esposas a Enishi y se lo llevaba para interrogarlo)

*+*+*+*+*+*+* FIN DE FLASH BACK RELATADO *+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kenshin: y luego llegaron Megumi y tu y ya lo demás los saben y onegai Sano!.. No me hagas repetirlo por que matare a alguien entiendes? ( Dijo el pelirrojo finalmente)

Megumi: y es que lo has contado ya dos veces!.. Y me dejas perpleja.. Ese perro no haya como desgraciarle la vida a Misao!... ( Dijo abrazándose a ella misma)

Sano: LO MATARE!.. ( Soltó con un puño al aire)

Kaoru: te matare yo si no bajas la vos de una buena vez! ( Dijo aterrada echándole una rápida mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Misao) *** Aoshi no debe enterarse!.. Por lo menos no por otra persona que no sea yo!..*** ( Pensó) onegai!... por lo que mas quieran no le digan nada a Aoshi!.. Yo buscare como decirle!.. No quiero que se enfrente a Enishi, ya esta demostrando que es un hombre muy peligroso y de armas tomar!.. Onegai!.. ( Dijo esta implorante)

Sano: Esta bien Jo-chan!... tratare de que no se me salga nada!.. ( Dijo este frunciendo el ceño)

Megumi: trataras?.. Como se te salga algo te mato he?.. ( Dijo esta entendiendo la preocupación de Kaoru)

Kenshin: trataremos de no actuar extraño!. ( Dijo tranquilamente con su antigua sonrisa en los labios)

Kaoru: y también tu debes controlarte Kenshin!.. Onegai!. ( Dijo Esta levantándose y caminando hacia los ventanales, bajo la mirada del grupo)

Megumi: Esta chica esta muy preocupada por Misao!... podrías decirme que sabes al respecto?.. ( Dijo esta mirando a Kenshin que no dejaba de observar a Kaoru)

Kenshin: bien!.. Resulta que...

Kaoru: *** tantas cosas has pasado ne milla?... eres una mujer fuerte!... yo apenas una niña!... valla que he tenido tragos amargos!.. Demo tu los has tenido en mayores cantidades!... la traición de Enishi!.. Ver morir a tus padres sin poder hacer nada!... y ahora esto!.. Que mas ocultas Misao?.. Que mas dolor ocultas con ese semblante?... solo espero que al final de todo esto!... vuelvas a ser la misma niña que tocaba el piano, con la esperanza de tener hijos amantes de la música!.. Espero que vuelvas a ser aquella niña alegre!... *** ( pensaba mirando el sol que había empezado a calentar con mas fuerza, dando señal de que el medio día había llegado)

Mansión Himura...

Una semana Después...

( La residencia Himura, era una residencia donde reinaba la alegría, mas por Seijuro que vivía gastándole bromas y comentarios pesados a su único hijo, ahora, con Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi y Kaoru en casa tenia mas victimas, ya que al intentar gastarle una broma a Misao, esta le dio de su propia medicina, a su estilo reconocido por todo el Japón, y este desistió de ella, aunque muy secretamente esperaba poder gastarle una buena algún día!.. Kenshin decía que su padre vivía para eso. Y al parecer era la realidad)

Megumi: no se como no pudiste decirme que ellos eran tus protegidos!. ( Dijo esta en claro tono de reproche mirando a Misao, quien ni se inmutaba ante la mujer, que seguía empeñada en acariciar ese mechón de pelo)

Sano: ni a mi!... ( Agrego este haciendo pucheros)

Misao: no vi, ni veo por que tengo que dar cuentas de lo que hago... ( Dijo esta fríamente, mirando a Seijuro quien apareció aquella mañana en el jardín sonriendo alegremente) *** Por que se afligen tanto?...*** ( pensó)

Seijuro: Buenos días Misao-chan!.. ( Dijo este mirando a la aludida mientras le echaba una mirada picarona a kenshin y a Kaoru que estaban rojos como tomates mirándose el uno al otro)

Misao: Como esta Seijuro-san?.. ( Dijo mirándolos también ) *** Así que te gusta mi protegida Himura?... pues a ver! Estarás a prueba!.. *** ( Pensó)

Seijuro: muy bien!.. Aunque me e enterado anoche por el bakka de mi hijo!.. Que piensa retirarse a Tokio muy pronto!.. Por que no se queda hasta el inicio de las clases en la Universidad?.. ( Dijo este mirándola)

Misao: Iie.. No puedo sumimasen!... demo solo vine a cerrar un trato con su hijo y a darles una vuelta a los negocios que tengo aquí... tengo una promesa que cumplir... y debo regresar gomen... ( Dijo secamente, Kaoru salió de su trance y la miro por unos segundos, para luego disculparse y levantarse de la mesa, bajo la interrogativa de todos) *** Sumimasen Kao- chan!... solo es cuestión de tiempo... Amiga... *** ( pensó)

Kaoru: *** Así que finalmente nos vamos?.. Kenshin es tan lindo!.. Y ahora que lo he conocido mejor, me doy cuenta, que es todo un caballero!... demo tenemos que regresar ne?... ya se donde vive!.. Y creo que le he caído bien!... Ahora entiendo cuando dicen eso, de "amor a primera vista"... demo... el me querrá a mi?.. Iie!.. Seguro que su prospecto de mujer esta mas acorde con el perfil refinado de una dama como Misao-chan!...*** ( pensaba apoyada en la baranda del jardín, mirando la grama y los árboles que habían allí)

Aoshi: Con que te gusta Himura ne?... ( Dijo este sobresaltando a Kaoru hasta la muerte) *** Ya me lo decía yo!... que desde el primer día se miraban extraños!..*** ( Pensó)

Kaoru: Kyaaaaaa!... ( Soltó aterrada y sonrojada) Mou! Ao-chan!... casi me matas de un susto!... de.. De donde sacaste eso?... ( Agrego apenada desviando la mirada de su amigo)

Aoshi: No hay nadie mas en este planeta que te conozca mas que yo Kao- chan!... a mi esos ojos no me engañan!.. Así que dime la verdad!... ( Dijo este sonriendo levemente ante el profundo sonrojo que había en el rostro de su amiga)

Kaoru: Hai!... demo... no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi!.. ( Dijo esta pasado de vergüenza a total tristeza)

Aoshi: quien sabe?... ( Dijo este) *** Ese no esta mas embobado por ti!.. Por que no puede!... jajaja!... *** ( pensó)

Kaoru: y tu?.. Que me dices de ti?.. ( Dijo esta mirándola los ojos)

Aoshi: De que hablas?.. ( Dijo este sin comprender)

Kaoru: no te hagas el bakka!.. Que sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo!.. Te gusta Milla-chan ne? ( dijo esta sonriendo abiertamente)

Aoshi: Estas loca Kao-chan? Claro que no!... el echo de que me caiga bien y mi concepto de ella aya cambiado no quiere decir que estoy enamorado de ella!.. ( Dijo rápidamente sin notar el leve carmesí que cubría sus mejillas, antes de salir huyendo bajo la mirada y sonrisa de Kaoru) *** De donde saco eso?*** ( pensó)

Kaoru: Ay!..Que orgulloso eres Ao-chan!... ( Susurro mirando al aludido de lejos)

Misao: Bien Himura.. Así queda el trato, me complace enterarme de que estas satisfecho con nuestra asociación... ( Dijo esta finalmente tras leer por completo el nuevo contrato y sus cláusulas, para estampar en este su firma consolidado el nuevo negocio)

Kenshin: Espero que esta nueva sucursal tenga tanto éxito como las demás!... ( Dijo este firmando también)

Misao: Himura.. Tienes algo que decirme?.. ( Dijo esta, el tiempo que había pasado en la Mansión Himura, había notado con facilidad, como casi todos, la miraban con un sentimiento de culpa, y más de una vez, había escuchado decir a Megumi, que se calmaran, mas nadie decía nada frente a ella)

Kenshin: Iie!.. Y tu?.. Tienes algo que decirme? (dijo este, el medico le había dicho que Misao no había sufrido, amnesia ni nada parecido a ello, por lo tanto sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido en su accidente)

Misao: Hai... te gusta Kaoru Kamiya... ( Soltó secamente mirándolo a los ojos, esa no era una suposición, la reina del hielo no admitía suposiciones en su vida, esa era un afirmación) habla Himura que no tengo todo el día... ( Agrego)

Kenshin: Mi.. Misao-chan .. He yo!... este!.. ( Balbuceaba ante la fría mirada de la mujer)

Seijuro: Termina de decirlo Kenshin No Bakka!.. Es que se te nota a kilómetros de distancia ahou!.. ( Dijo el hombre finalmente, había estado presente en la firma del nuevo contrato y no se decidía a hablar, hasta que la Misma reina de hielo le dio la oportunidad de torturar a su hijo, como siempre lo hacia)

Kenshin: Hai!... demo!.. No se si ella.. ( dijo apenado y tan rojo como su cabello)

Misao: Eso es todo... lo único que te diré es que estarás bajo observación, y lo sabes... no quiero errores Himura.. Esa chica esta bajo mi protección entendido?.. ( Dijo esta secamente mirando a Seijuro abrir la boca sin omitir sonido y a un Kenshin pálido diciendo un leve "Hai" tras un desenfocado " Oro?") Bien... ya he pasado mucho tiempo molestándolos.. Y es hora de regresar a casa... debo cumplir una promesa, ya falta muy poco tiempo para el inicio de las clases y el negocio funciona mejor cuando el dueño esta sobre el... ( dijo finalmente levantándose, dejando ver un vestido de tiritos de seda negra, ajustado hasta las caderas y suelto hasta las rodillas, con unas sandalias negras sin tacón escogido por Kaoru y el cabello en su acostumbrado peinado de anciana, el cual Kaoru no pudo cambiar)

Seijuro: espero verte pronto por aquí!.. ( Dijo mirando ala mujer)

Kenshin: es decir que se va en este momento?.. ( Dijo mirándola con tristeza) *** También ella se ira?..*** ( Pensó)

Misao: Hai... tengo algunos asuntos que ver en casa... ya estoy perfectamente y no veo por que quedarme aquí incomodando... ( Dijo serenando un poco su tono frió, dejando a su paso unas notas suaves y reconfortantes)

Seijuro: puedes tomar cualquier auto Milla!.. ( Dijo este complacido ante el cambio de la muchacha) *** Esta regresando!... *** ( pensó mirando aquel ligero brillo en los ojos de la muchacha)

Misao: Bien...me encargare de que alguien devuelva el auto Seijuro-chan.. ( Dijo saliendo del despacho dejando a los dos hombres embobados)

Kenshin: a.. acaso ella?... ( Dijo con lo ojos como platos)

Seijuro: Sonrió?... si!... medio sonrió!. ( Dijo este con la misma expresión que su hijo)

Kenshin: *** Estas allí?... siempre has estado allí pequeña Misao?... *** ( pensó alegre por aquel asomo de la que fue la alegría en pasta)

Misao: Les mande a llamar para informales, que partimos a Tokio dentro de dos horas, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa... ( Anuncio ante Aoshi y Kaoru)

Kaoru: bien!... supongo que iré a empacar ne?. ( Dijo esta tratando de no echarse a llorar frente a Misao)

Misao: Iie.. Ya he dado orden de empacar y deben estar subiendo todo al auto.. ( Dijo esta) *** Tranquila!... todo es cuestión de tiempo! *** ( Pensó notando la tristeza en los ojos de Kaoru)

Aoshi: supongo que alguien nos llevara hasta el aeropuerto ne? ( dio este mirándola)

Misao: Iie.. Iremos por carretera, demo si ustedes quieren pueden irse en avión... no tengo problemas.. Puedo irme sola... ( Dijo finalmente )

Aoshi: Iie!... iremos contigo Misao-chan no te dejaremos sola de nuevo!. ( Dijo este mirando a Kaoru que sonreía extrañamente)

Kaoru: bien! Iré a despedirme!... ( Dijo dejándolos solos) *** jejeje y después dices que no Ao-kun!..*** (pensó mirando a su testarudo amigo)

Aoshi: Misao-chan ella...

Misao: lo se!... no preguntes como, pero... lo se... ( dijo caminando hacia Seijuro, que parecía esperezar, que se despidieran del el)

Aoshi: *** Supongo que entre mujeres se entienden ne?.. *** ( peso caminando hacia Seijuro y Misao con las manos en los bolsillos)

Kaoru: me preguntaba.. si podría yo?... ( dijo entreabriendo la puerta del despacho, donde Kenshin estaba mirando la nada)

Kenshin: hai!... adelante Kaoru-dono!.. ( dijo levantándose inmediatamente posando sus ojos violetas sobre los de ella azules) *** lo se!.. es hora de despedirse!... es hora de decir adiós!... *** ( pensaba tristemente)

Kaoru: vine a despedirme Kenshin!.. onegai!.. basta de decirme "Dono" quieres?.. ( dijo caminando hasta quedar frente a el, mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos)

Kenshin: gomen nasai Kaoru-do... Kaoru!.. ( dijo finalmente, Kaoru lo miro intensamente, y le dedico una de sus más cristalinas sonrisas) *** es tan Hermosa!. Dios!.. será que es ella el ángel que ha venido a curar mi alma finalmente?... será ella el dulce ser que me permitirá la dicha de amar realmente?... será ella la que curara esta herida que llevo en el alma?... *** ( pensaba perdiéndose cada segundo en el azul de los ojos de Kaoru Kamiya)

Kaoru: no quiero decirte adiós Kenshin!... este tiempo, que he pasado contigo, nunca lo olvidare!.. eres un ser hermoso, por fuera y por dentro!... doy gracias a Kami por haberte conocido!.. ( dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada al notar como su rostro fue tornándose rojo ante sus propias palabras) así que te diré hasta luego!... para tener la esperanza de que volveré a verte algún día ne?.. ( dijo esta sonriéndole mientras estiraba una mano que Kenshin estrecho sin poder decir palabras)

Kenshin: también doy gracias a Kami por haberte conocido, y tampoco olvidare estos días, ( dijo finalmente sin dejar ir la mano de la muchacha) y tu si que eres un ser único Kaoru!.. cuídate mucho he?... ( dijo este dándole un beso en la frente, abrazando a la muchacha) *** como me gustaría no dejarte ir nunca Kaoru-chan!... como desearía estar a tu lado!... con esa energía que proyectas!...*** ( pensó, tratando de controlar los locos impulsos de besarla)

Aoshi: Ejem!... este ya nos vamos!.. ( dijo cortando el abrazo de aquellos seres, que se habían encontrado, y desde la primera vista se habían amado, como si siempre hubiesen esperado aquel encuentro)

Kenshin: hasta luego Aoshi-san!.. ( dijo este mirando al aludido algo apenado por la interrupción)

Aoshi: Hasta luego Himura!.. ( dijo este) ( dijo su conciencia chocantemente) *** Tu cállate!.. no fue mi intención!..*** ( pensó saliendo del despacho)

Kaoru: Hasta luego Kenshin!... espero que no te olvides de esta nueva tomodachi!... ( dijo guiñándole un ojos picaronamente, para luego darle un fugas beso en los labios y salir corriendo del despacho para no ver la reacción del pelirrojo)

Kenshin: Tomodachi!... ( susurro recordando el rápido beso, mientras sus dedos se posaban sobre sus labios, y salía tras ella, tenia que verla, tenia que verla antes de que partiera a Tokio, era lo único que pedía, ver de nuevo a aquella mujer que le había atrofiado los sentidos a un punto indescriptible)

Misao: bien Himura... gracias por todas las molestias... nos vemos luego.. ( dijo mirando a Kenshin para luego ver como Kaoru evadía la mirada del pelirrojo, tornado su rostro en diferentes matices de rojo) *** muy pronto... creo que eres tu la indicada para curar a Himura... tu alegría, y belleza lo tienen seducido, ni siquiera "ella" podrá herirle de nuevo, es que son tal para cual ustedes dos... me encargare de todo esto...*** ( pensó) ( dijo su conciencia) *** quien necesita de las conciencias metiches y mal educadas como tu?.. para eso, se tienen madres quisquillosas y padres regañones a los que te puedes quitar de encima si molestan, pero tu!... como me quito de encima este karma de conciencia?...*** ( pensó molesta)

Kenshin: espero verte pronto Milla!... cuídate tenemos una conversación pendiente!... y espero tratarla contigo cuando te vuelva a ver!... Cuídate!.. ( dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la frente a Misao, sorprendiendo tanto a Aoshi como a Kaoru)

Misao: siempre de sobre protector Himura... ya sabes que me vasto sola.. no siempre puedes estar allí... Ja ne... ( dijo esta finalmente sentándose en el asiento de piloto, después de haber escuchado algunas llamadas de atención de Aoshi que no escucho, e hizo su voluntad como siempre, soltando alguna de sus ácidas palabras, dejando al pobre Aoshi sin palabras con que defenderse) Espero, que no les moleste si pasamos por mi casa... necesito buscar algo allí!.. ( dijo finalmente, deteniéndose frente a unos portones conocidos por Kaoru, mientras el portero la saludaba alegremente)

Kaoru: Iie!... esta bien!.. ( dijo después de minutos de silencio)

Aoshi: Esta es su casa?... ( dijo mientras Misao asentía)

Misao: Aquí nací!... ( dijo melancólicamente, sorprendiendo a Aoshi y a Kaoru, cuando esta se bajo del auto mirando de lejos el jardín cubierto de flores, con melancolía, para finalmente entrar a la casa con Aoshi, ya que Kaoru, quería estar un rato en el jardín, para así desahogar un poco, aquel sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba por completo)

Aoshi: Es una hermosa casa Misao-chan!.. ( dijo mirando las paredes recubiertas en madera pulida, y los retratos en marcos de madera de cerezos)

Misao: si... ( dijo entrando a un despacho amplio y sombrío, por la falta de personas que lo ocuparan, llegando hasta el fondo, tomando un extraño retrato sin forma aparente, y dejándolo sobre el sillón descubriendo así una caja fuerte ) *** Aquí deben de estar!... Himura dijo que no tendría salvación demo yo se que algo puedo salvar!.. eso me despejara esta maldita duda de una ves y por todas!...*** ( pensó mirando ausentemente la caja)

Aoshi: *** que vendrá a buscar?... *** ( pensaba mirando un cuadro de Misao frente al espejo con un tutu blanco) *** kirei!.. lleva el mismo traje que en la foto*** ( pensaba mirando embobado cada trazo, notando como el autor había captado la delicadeza de la pose y el espíritu alegre de la musa, sin notar que Misao lo estaba mirando )

Misao: Mi madre pinto ese cuadro... iba a una de mis lecciones de valet, y al verme en mi traje, me detuvo en las escaleras pidiéndome que posara allí para ella!... ( dijo caminando hasta quedar detrás de Aoshi) recuerdo, que no llegue a la clase, y Madame Tauceint me estuvo riñendo por semanas... pero al ver la obra de arte de mi madre, dejo de hacerlo!... (dijo dando unos pasos hasta quedar junto a Aoshi quien no podía decir palabra alguna, ante aquellas palabras dichas con tanta ternura y melancolía, no deseaba romper aquel momento, en el que Misao Makimachi dejaba finalmente salir sus sentimientos)

Aoshi: *** Ella esta triste!.. sus palabras!.. las forma en que se expresa, es como si rememorara viejas experiencias, con melancolía, con gana de regresar el tiempo!..*** ( pensaba atento escuchando cada palabra de la muchacha)

Misao: creo que mi madre esta retorciéndose en su tumba, al ver a este monstruo que quedo de su hija... ( dijo secamente regresando a ser el mismo ser frió que el había conocido)

Aoshi: no diga eso!... ( dijo rápidamente)

Misao: quien te entiende?... fuiste tu mismo, quien me dijo que era un monstruo, por que ahora me dices que no diga lo que esta a la vista?.. enterarte de quien soy ha cambiado tu forma de mirarme?.. ( dijo secamente, regresando a la caja presionando con firmeza la clave, tras eso la caja se abrió dejando ver una serie de videos, y una pila de CD's)

Aoshi: solemos cometer errores!.. en realidad nunca he pensado que seas un monstruo, de echo!... yo era tan callado como tu!.. según Kaoru, era todo un cubito de hielo!.. ( dijo medio sonriendo con desgana) *** Bakka!.. eso te lo ganaste por decir tantas estupideces juntas!..*** ( pensó molesto consigo mismo)

Misao: OH... no lo sabia... entonces no soy la única, quien se supone que fuiste tu?... el rey del Hielo?.. por que según muchos la reina del Hielo soy yo, aunque no me guste mucho el calificativo, de ves en cuando me conviene el apodo... vamos.. ( dijo finalmente tomando el contenido de la caja, cerrándola y dejo todo como si nada hubiese pasado)

Aoshi: supongo, que así me llamarían!.. ( dijo este caminando junto a Misao)

Misao: ve por Kaoru... toma.. ( dijo entregándole un pañuelo de seda con unas iniciales grabadas en el, Aoshi la miro sin comprender, y noto que Misao estaba dando asomo de una pequeña sonrisa sabia) Ella esta llorando!.. ( dijo suavemente entrando en el auto, Aoshi se volvió, y de lejos vio a Kaoru sentada en un banco frente a una laguna artificial en medio del jardín, abrazándose las costillas mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por su rostro)

Aoshi: Kao-chan?... nos vamos!.. ( dijo sentándose junto a ella extendiéndole el pañuelo, con el que esta seco sus lágrimas, para luego fijarse en la tela y ahogar un grito de emoción)

Kaoru: Misao-chan a mandado esto para mi?... ( dijo mirando las Iniciales de Misao, en el pañuelo, y luego a Aoshi que asentía) *** Ella sabe lo que siento!..*** ( pensó levantándose y siguiendo a Aoshi hasta el auto)

Aoshi: Te la estas ganando Kao-chan!.. ( dijo este antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a Misao, quien miraba las cintas y los CD's de modo escéptico)

Misao: Estas mejor Kaoru-chan?... ( dijo sin mirar a Kaoru depositando su carga dentro de su bolso) *** esto ayudara a entender unas cuantas cosas!...*** ( pensó)

Kaoru: Hai!.. arigato Milla!... ( dijo con alegría)

Misao: Kao-chan... cuando deba ser, será, solo debe tener paciencia, y fe en que se dará lo que desea, no te conviertas en un ser como yo!.. nunca dejes de soñar ni de creer, menos de sentir, eres un ser admirable, por que puedes demostrar tus sentimientos, yo a diferencia, soy una cobarde, que oculta todo de todos, y en eso Aoshi-sama tiene toda la razón!.. valiente aquel que demuestra lo que siente!..( dijo finalmente dejando a Kaoru y a Aoshi atónitos, todo el viaje de regreso a Tokio, cada sumidos pensando en las palabras dichas por aquella mujer, cada uno tratando de darle sentido a aquellas frases dichas con tanta ternura y dolor a la vez, Aoshi no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el trayecto, y Kaoru no había dejado de repetirse las palabras de Misao, buscando en ellas alguna esperanza, a sus sentimientos, ya que si algo le había demostrado la reina de Hielo a Kaoru y a todo el mundo, era que en sus palabras, se hallaban muchas incógnitas, y muchas verdades sabias, y bien expresadas sin la necesidad de, ofuscarse y gritar, o de reír hasta mas no poder y hasta llorar desconsoladamente, el mensaje sabio y preciso, llegaba a su destino sin ningún problema)

Aoshi: *** Siempre tan sabia y tan inocente a la vez!... eres una mujer muy filosófica Misao-chan!.. creo que en eso no has cambiado mucho!... ( pensaba divisando aquella noche la entrada a la Mansión Makimachi)

Kaoru: *** Paciencia!.. eso debo tener!.. paciencia!.. *** ( pensó bajándose del auto después del largo trayecto del día)

Okon & Omasu: Irashimaise! ( dijeron al unísono las mujeres al verlos cruzar el umbral del recibidor, con gestos agotados por el largo viaje en carretera)

Misao: tadaima!... ( dijo con una nota diferente a las acostumbradas, tanto Omasu como Okon cambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y alegría, al notar aquello acompañado de aquel leve brillo en los ojos de Misao)

Aoshi: Tadaima!... como están por aquí?.. ( dijo este dándoles un pequeño abrazo a las dos mujeres que estaban atónitas aun por la mirada de Misao)

Okon: he!.. bien!... ( logro decir) *** Esa mirada!... esa mirada!..*** ( pensaba)

Omasu: todo!. Perfectamente!.. tienen hambre?... la cena esta lista hace horas!... ( dijo esta) *** Es la mirada de Nuestra pequeña!...*** ( pensó)

Misao: Las extrañe!.. ( dijo avanzando hacia ellas, que se soltaron del agarre de Aoshi y se abrasaron a la muchacha)

Okon: Milla!... ( dijo esta sollozando)

Omasu: Milla-chan!... mi niña! ( decía esta derramando silenciosas lágrimas sobre Misao, mientras Shiro, Kuro y Mishico aparecían en la sala llamados por los lloros de las mujeres, y Aoshi y Kaoru miraban la escena enternecidos e impresionados)

Misao: Estoy bien... ya todo esta bien... ( dijo recuperando su tono glacial sin dejar de abrasar a las mujeres)

Okon: vamos a comer!.. ( dijo esta separándose de Misao finalmente junto a Omasu que no cabía de la felicidad, aquel asomo era en definitiva Misao Makimashi, la única y verdadera Misao)

Aoshi: será que me aniquila?... ( pensaba subiendo el ultimo piso, hasta llegar a las habitaciones del la reina de hielo) *** será?... bien de alguna forma debo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto!... de todos modos lo que dije no fue del todo mentira!... y ahora para colmo Kaoru con esas ideas en la cabeza!... ay kao-no baka!.. *** ( pensaba caminando hacia la única habitación permitida para ellos en ese piso, aquella noche, mas, una luz en una de las habitaciones le hizo detenerse en seco, no sin antes mirar a todos lados, evitándose el susto seguro que Kaoru pudiera darle, camino hasta la puerta entré abierta, donde daban los leves olores de óleo fresco, y allí estaba la persona que esperaba ver aquella noche, Misao Makimachi, trabajaba con delicadeza y agilidad sobre un lienzo, Aoshi llevado por la curiosidad de la pintura de la reina del Hielo, fue ingresando a la habitación, llena de lienzos a medio hacer, hasta quedar en un rincón oscuro, pudiendo así, obtener una visión total del cuadro, en el que la chica trabajaba) *** demo... si soy yo!... demo doushite?... como es posible que me pinte a mí?... *** ( pensaba mirando el avance de la pintura, era el con los ojos cerrados y algunos mechones de cabello cayéndole en el rostro sobre los ojos) *** será posible que ella?... ella este enamorada?... de mi?... *** ( pensó medio chokeado)

Misao: Sabes?... odio que me observen desde la oscuridad!... ( dijo sin volverse a mirarlo) *** me imagino lo que debe pensar...*** ( pensó sintiendo un leve calor cubrir su rostro y una extraña y agradable presión en el pecho)

Aoshi: *** ella sabe que estoy aquí?... entonces!.. no!.. definitivamente no puede esta enamorada de mi!.. me hubiese impedido ver su pintura.. o se hubiese levantado y salido de aquí haciéndose la que no vio a nadie!..*** ( pensó) sumimasen... se que no debí entrar aquí demo. Yo... ( dijo apenado saliendo de la oscuridad que lo "protegía" según el, mirando a todos lados) *** de seguro ahora si me vota o me mata por fisgón!.. y después hablo de Kao-chan y mírame aquí en esta situación tan penosa!... rayos!... en que momento me mandara a volar por una de las ventanas?..*** ( pensaba caminando hasta quedar junto a Misao, quien no se había vuelto a mirarlo)

Misao: Me gusta pintar!... creo que me recuerda mucho a mi madre, recuerdo siempre haberla visto así!, rodeada de lienzos, y de pinturas, rodeada de su arte!... ( dijo melancólicamente) si deseas demandarme por tomarte de modelo sin tu consentimiento... Adelante!... busaca aun buen abogado, tengo muchos por recomendarte, y firmare un contrato si lo deseas... ( dijo finalmente, dando un trazo firme delicado y gracioso sobre la pintura casi terminada)

Aoshi: Estas bromeando verdad?... ( dijo riéndose ligeramente frente a ella, provocando, por primera vez desde que entro, que la Reina de hielo se volviera a mirarlo)

Misao: yo nunca bromeo... estoy hablando muy en serio, pensé que había demostrado, mi seriedad hace tiempo... ( dijo secamente) *** que insolente!... por Kami!... esto solo me pasa a mi...*** ( pensó abatida)

Aoshi: claro que has demostrado tu seriedad Misao!.. eso no lo pondo en duda... ( dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba mas detenidamente los ojos de Misao, notando como aquella extraña sombra se iba desvaneciendo) pinta todo lo que desees!... por lo menos... te gusto para pintarme... ( dijo con voz ronca y profunda)

Misao: *** que me gusta?... para pintarlo?... Me gusta? *** ( pensaba sonrojándose profundamente y sin remedio ante las palabras de aquel hombre frente a ella)

Aoshi: te... te sonrojaste?... si!... estar roja como un tomate!.. ( dijo este extasiado por el matiz de colores por el que pasaba la reina de hielo) *** después de todo, eres una mujer normal!... *** ( pensó mirando a la chica)

Misao: No digas estupideces!.. ( dijo inmediatamente, mas sin previo aviso, Aoshi la tomo de un brazo y la llevo hasta un armario con fondo de espejo, donde ella misma se vio reflejada con aquella tonalidad carmesí sobre sus mejillas) demo?... ( susurro confundida, ante su reflejo)

Aoshi: te lo dije!... ( susurro a su oído logrado, que una corriente aire erizara la piel de la mujer) ( dijo su conciencia) *** y me siento orgulloso y complacido de ser el culpable!..*** ( pensó mirándola, con el cabello suelto, hasta las caderas, cayendo como cascada de tinta negra azulada sobre el camisón y la bata de seda blanca de dormir)

Misao: *** no entiendo como?... como puede pasarme esto a mi?... y con el?... kami si jamás pase por esto!... ni con Enishi logre pasar por esto, aunque muchos lo creían, en realidad me ahogaba la fragancia que el usaba, y muchos pensaban que me sonrojaba por el... como es posible?..*** ( pensó apenada tapándose las mejillas con las manos pequeñas y blancas)

Aoshi: Estas bien?... ( dijo notando con sorpresa aquella reacción de la muchacha) *** Esta apenada?... no!... esta apenadiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiimaaa!..*** ( pensó mientras Misao retiraba sus manos de su cara que aun permanecía con un leve carmesí, y lo miro desafiante a los ojos)

Misao: Estoy perfectamente... ( dijo secamente) *** como demonios me pasa esto?.. y ahora?... Por Kami!... *** ( pensó molesta consigo misma) ( dijo burlona se conciencia) *** que?... gustarme el?.. Iie!.. los hombres son todos iguales! Son todos unos perros como Enishi!.. el!... Iie!.. *** ( pensó aterrada) ( dijo su conciencia molesta) *** YA CALLATE!...*** ( pensó aterrada, sin notar como ser abrazaba a la brazo de Aoshi, quien no la había soltado) he?.. este... Sumimasen... ( dijo soltándolo con desdén y retomando su asiento)

Aoshi: *** que fue eso?... ella me abrazaba demo.. estaba aterrada... doushite?... *** (pensó mirando a la chica tomar con decisión y firmeza el pincel y la paleta de oleos y empezar a trabajar) ( dijo su conciencia)

Misao: Te sientas?... ( dijo señalando una silla vacía junto a ella) *** Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!.. Iie!... no debo cometer el mismo error dos veces!.. no debo tropezar con la misma piedra Iie!..*** ( pensaba aterrada aunque su semblante no lo notara dentro de ella se estaba originando una de las batallas campales mas fuertes entre la antigua y la nueva Misao, y después de esta habrían muchas mas) ( dijo su conciencia tomando un tono serio y sabio )

Aoshi: no te molesto aquí?.. ( dijo finalmente sentándose junto a ella, mirándola dar algunos trazos firmes) *** No estoy enamorado de esta mujer!.. por favor!.. solo me cae bien no mas!...de donde sacas eso?.. no se supone que eres mi conciencia?... eres mala consejera!... *** ( pensó molesto) ( ironizo su conciencia satisfecha, mientras Aoshi notaba que realmente su corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca y en este había una felicidad inexplicable) *** Masakka!...*** ( pensó levantándose de golpe sobresaltando a Misao quien se levanto quedando frente el, mientras este la miraba intensamente logrado arrancarle otro sonrojo, que disimulo por muy poco)

Misao: Daijubuka?.. ( dijo poniendo el pincel y la paleta sobre una mesita junto al lienzo, e inmediatamente se ponía de puntillas recordando viejas lecciones de valet mientras posaba una de sus manos en la frente del hombre, quien había palidecido de golpe y ahora estaba tan rojo como la cabellera de Kenshin al sol ) Aoshi-sama?.. ( dijo tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos, rozando ligeramente su cuerpo con el del hombre, Aoshi sentía los escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, con aquella simple alusión de un contacto que secretamente había estado anhelando, la respiración de Aoshi fue aumentando y su corazón ahora si que se saldría por su boca, Aoshi poso su mano sobre la de Misao que seguía sobre su propia frente, y aquel contacto envió corrientes eléctricas a varios puntos de su cuerpo y mente, Misao lo miro apenada ella misma había sentido algo de estática al tocarlo en la frente, y con mas fuerza, al el hacer contacto nuevamente con ella, Aoshi la miro intensamente, logrando que toda ella se erizara ante esto )

Aoshi: Misao!... ( susurro inconscientemente, y antes de que esta pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el acerco sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos, para luego besarla tiernamente, Misao estaba estática, sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella había estado esperando pacientemente por aquello, así que ella respondió, tímida y torpemente así Aoshi vio su oportunidad de profundizar el beso, aquel no fue un beso lujurioso, fue un beso lleno de ternura y de amor, muy a pesar de que ninguno quería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que había estado ocurriendo incluso desde el primer día que se habían visto sorpresivamente Misao se aperto de el respirando agitadamente mirándolo a los ojos confusa)

Misao: Doushite?... DOUSHITE?... ( grito mirándolo dolida a los ojos) nunca te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo Shinomori Aoshi!.. lo tienes prohibido de por vida!... ( dijo dolida partiendo a llorar cayendo de rodillas frente a el, quien no hallaba que decir ni que hacer, menos podía entender el por que de las lagrimas ) *** Por que me haces sentir esto que hace tanto daño?... por que me has hecho amar nuevamente?... doushite?... *** ( pensó destrozada)

Aoshi: Misao!... ( dijo agachándose frente a ella, levantándole la cara por el barbilla delicadamente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios) yo no te haré daño... no me temas onegai!.. ( agrego mirándola a los ojos) 


End file.
